DESTINADOS A PRIMERA VISTA
by elenahedgehog
Summary: es la historia de amor de 2 individuos cuyas vidas se conectaron a primera visat, el destino pondra varios obstaculos que ellos deberan enfrentar, pero por una u otra razon siempre se volveran a reunir...VxB, CCxG, y muchas parejas mas...el estelar es VxB
1. La primera vez que te vi

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI.…**

La familia real de vegetasei se encontraba haciendo una inspección de rutina a los cuarteles, el rey se dedicaba a organizar a sus hombres, mientras la reina le mostraba el lugar a su hijo, el cual creía que todo esto de la organización era aburrido… pronto llegaron a los angares para supervisar las naves de exploración con su jefe de mecánica e investigación aeronáutica, y quinto general Bardock… Bardock solo era su quinto general debido a su fuerza, por que si de el rey dependiera seria su primer general… eran amigos desde la infancia, pero la tradición de jerarquía era clara… pero el se encargo de que su compañero obtuviera el puesto que se merecía pues el conocía la fijación de Bardock por las naves espaciales y su gran habilidad con las maquinas…

Para el rey esta era la parte de la inspección que disfrutaba mas… antes solía haber otra área de sus cuarteles que el también disfrutaba supervisar… esa era el área de laboratorios y de investigación… pero debido a un terrible accidente… el jefe de esa área ya no se encontraba con ellos… por el momento el laboratorio también era jurisdicción de Bardock, por lo cual el sexto general se encontraba como asistente encargado de los angares, el cual resultaba no ser nadie menos que el primo de Bardock…

El rey acompañado de su familia pasaron a la cabina principal para supervisar los resultados de las pruebas de las mas recientes naves… proyecto que en un pasado estaba bajo la responsabilidad conjunta de Bardock y el jefe de laboratorio… un muy importante científico, de renombrada reputación que había decidido venir desde su planeta hogar para trabajar en vegetasei debido a las ventajas de trabajar con tecnología desconocida para el… además de dar el punto a favor en la firma del tratado de paz y de libre comercio entre vegetasei y su planeta… la Tierra… este había venido con su familia a residir en vegetasei… pero debido a un accidente durante una de las pruebas de una de sus naves esta fue atacada por una gran tormenta cósmica la cual dejo la nave sin energía… al disiparse… la nave no se pudo encontrar en el lugar y debido a que la tormenta causo una gran cantidad de energía magnética, esta desato una lluvia de meteoros, por lo cual fue imposible salir a buscar la nave desaparecida…

Mientras el rey supervisaba los planos y el papeleo, su hijo y la reina curiosearon el lugar… entonces la reina se percato de que su hijo que decidió ojear el gran ventanal que daba vista al angar se había quedado estupefacto en su lugar… al irse acercando la reina ojeo hacia donde el príncipe tenia la mirada perdida… ella también abrió los ojos y se quedo en un estado similar al de su hijo… el rey miro de reojo a su familia y se quedo perplejo al verlos con los ojos muy abiertos y con la mirada fija a un punto en el exterior… "¿Qué tanto ven?" dijo el rey aproximándose, ella apunto hacia un punto en el angar y el rey miro sin mucho interés… y sus ojos igualmente se abrieron perplejos….

En el angar justo en el centro se encontraba girando y bailoteando una pequeña niña… su piel era pálida como los pétalos de una flor de azar… su cabello que era delicadamente iluminado por la luz del sol que atravesaba la abertura de ventilación en el techo, brillaba haciendo que su de antemano exótico cabello cuyo color era entre un azul y un verde, destellara con roses de lavanda… la reina abrió el ventanal y los oídos de los que se encontraban dentro de la cabina fueron bendecidos por el melodioso y gentil sonido del canto de la pequeña…

_Tú y yo juntos como uno solo…_

_Como luz y oscuridad…_

_Yo seré tu luz en las tinieblas…_

_Tú serás mi fuente de fuerza cuando la tristeza aparezca…_

_Juntos por la eternidad…_

_Tu y yo unidos como una sola entidad…_

_Siempre a tu lado voy a estar…_

_Como tu sombra fiel…_

_El amor nos guiara…_

_Hasta lograr encontrar un edén…_

_Yo siempre seré tu verdad…_

_Llámame y a tu lado voy a estar…_

_No llores mas, que nunca te abandonare..._

_Ni la muerte nos separara, unidos hasta el final…_

_Tu corazón y el Mio como uno latirán..._

_Nunca nadie nos detendrá…_

_Alcanzaremos las estrellas y nuestro amor nos guiara…_

Algunos empezaron a tallarse el rostro y los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran… pero a la reina si se le escapo una lagrima "¿quien es ella?"… dijo la reina en susurro… al ver que nadie contestaba la reina cerro un poco la ventana y repitió la pregunta aun mas fuerte "DIJE ¿QUIEN ES ELLA?" todos fueron despertados del trance, menos el pequeño príncipe que seguía mirando fijamente a la pequeña, "LA REINA HIZO UNA PREGUNTA" en ese momento turles entro a la habitación "ella mi señora es la pequeña señorita Brief" el rey se quedo mudo, y la reina se cubrió su boca para calmar su exaltación… turles se acerco mas a la ventana y miro a la pequeña "ella es la hija del científico Theodor Brief, mi señor" el rey miro a la niña con algo de tristeza, pero la reina la veía con ojos de interés y especialmente veía con interés a su hijo quien no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña niña…

El rey se estremeció al ver la sonrisa malévola de su esposa… y al ver como veía también a su hijo solo pudo pensar una cosa…*-lo siento mucho hijo-* "¿Cómo se llama?" "ella se llama…" en eso un grito lo interrumpió "BUUUUUULLLLMAAAAAA" el grito se escucho por todo el angar y se pudo ver como un pequeño niño Sayan corrió hacia la niña… "Goku" dijo ella abriendo sus brazos a los cuales se arrojo el pequeño niño Sayan… lo cual recibió un gruñido por parte del pequeño príncipe… el pequeño niño empezó a tallársele a la niña, la cual acariciaba su cabeza… se podían ver pequeños rallitos de energía salir del príncipe… y de la reina igual "¿Quién es el?" "el es mi sobrino kakarotto, el hijo menor de Bardock" dijo turles… algo nervioso… entonces la reina abrió los ojos de par en par…

"espera un momento… ¿con quien se a estado quedando la niña?" a todos los demás trabajadores y a turles se les oscureció el rostro "ella a estado viviendo aquí mi señora… ella duerme en la que era antes la oficina de sus padres y viene aquí y juega todo el día…" "¿Dónde come? ¿Que acaso nadie ve por ella?" turles se empezó a poner nervioso "ella come en el comedor de la instalación, y todos aquí hemos estado al pendiente de la pequeña" el rey se sintió mal por la pequeña… lamentablemente el haber perdido a su padre en ese lugar no fue suficiente para el destino… la esposa del científico también era su asistente y ayudante… ella iba con el cuando la nave desapareció…

La reina entonces miro fijamente al rey como si le pidiera permiso, el solo soltó un resuello, era imposible negársele a su esposa… o discutir con ella… de una u otra forma el iba a ceder… "seria deshonroso para la gran casta de los Sayan dejar a esta pequeña sin supervisión adecuada… ella se mudara al palacio con nosotros… allá será cuidada apropiadamente" dijo la reina… su hijo la miro sorprendido… su madre jamás mostró interés por ningún crío… claro a excepción de el… "no hay necesidad mi señora el rey ya se encargo de eso el otro día" "QUEEEEE" prácticamente gritaron la reina y el rey…. Ese grito hizo a los 2 pequeños del angar mirar hacia arriba, fue cuando la mirada de la pequeña y el pequeño príncipe se conectaron, vegeta se perdió en los ojos de la pequeña… eran del mismo color que su cabello… "hermosos" susurro el príncipe…. El rey y la reina se quedaron estupefactos… al oír decir eso a su hijo… el solo sabia decir insultos o demandar cosas a gritos… pero un susurro y un cumplido… era para infartarse…

La pequeña por su parte se perdió en los bellos ojos negros del niño cuyo cabello desafiaba la gravedad, eran tan intensos, tan expresivos "bellos" dijo ella… el príncipe se sonrojo… el oído Sayan es mejor que el humano… el si la escucho... pero ella no a el, pero ella sabia leer muy bien los labios y supo que eso no era ningún insulto… entonces la reina volvió en si "¿QUE QUIEREN DECIR CON YA ESTA ARREGLADO?" dijo la reina mirando culposamente a su esposo "es que hace unos días uno de nosotros ya solicito al rey tomar cuidado de la pequeña, el permiso fue firmado por el rey y sellado con el emblema de la casa real mi señora" la reina se desilusiono, si eso era cierto ella no podía hacer nada al respecto… era la palabra del rey y no se podía romper…

Fue cuando un grito los distrajo del asunto de nuevo… "KAKAROTTOOOO" en el angar se vio entrar furioso a un joven Sayan, "OH-Ho" dijo el pequeño sayajin que estaba con la niña y se escondió detrás de ella "que pasa Goku?" "Raditz esta enojado conmigo" "por que? No me digas que volviste a jugar con su equipo de entrenamiento" el niño solo asintió mientras se escondía del chico sayajin que venia como fiera hacia ellos… "mocoso me las vas a pagar en cuanto te alcance" el empujo a la niña y tomo del cabello al chiquillo que estaba detrás de ella… la niña callo al piso lo cual hizo gruñir al príncipe, pero lo que paso después dejo a todos los observadores atónitos, menos a turles, que solo se masajeaba la vena de la frente "DEJA EN PAZ A MI GOKU" dijo la niña parándose rápidamente, colocándose frente al chico y dándole una patada justo en la espinilla "AAAAAHGGG" grito el chico… soltando al niño el cual se refugio nuevamente en los brazos de la niña "maldita mocosa como te atreves.." "Y ME VUELVO A ATREVER" dijo pateándole la otra espinilla, el pobre callo de rodillas.

"CORRE GOKU" dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y ambos corrieron hacia una torrecilla de mantenimiento, escalaron las escaleras y cuando estuvieron arriba retrajeron la escalera mecánica… el joven Sayan corrió a tratar de alcanzar la punta de la escalera entes de que subiera pero no lo logro ya que un zapato arrojado a su cara evito que la alcanzara, "MALDITOS MOCOSOS ME LAS PAGARAN CUANDO BAJEN" "ESO SOLO SI NOS ATRAPAZ RADITZ" dijeron sonrientes y se pusieron a sacarle la lengua y a hacerle gestos… después se pusieron a jugar al son de "Raditz es el malgeniado, de los Sayan el mas gruñón, que por se el mas gritón le darán un coscorrón (significa golpe en la cabeza)" "me las pagaran par de malcriados" dijo el enojado Sayan tirandoles con el pequeño zapato de cierta niña que se lo había arrojado al rostro "gracias Raditz mi pie estaba frío" dijo la niña poniéndose su zapatito… "ME LAS BAN A PAGAR"

Entonces el rey volvió al tema "¿Quién fue?" dijo el rey perplejo "no recuerdo haber firmado nada" "eso deberá hablarlo con Bardock mi señor" "¿CON BARDOCK? Dijeron la pareja real "si su majestades, fue Bardock quien solicito la custodia de la niña, incluso es hoy que van a venir por ella para llevarla a su residencia, ese de aya abajo es Raditz, el hermano mayor de kakarotto, seguramente lo enviaron a buscarlos" dijo el, la reina los miro, y mas a la niña, estaba claro que la reina no estaba feliz…

Entonces se escucho un portazo y una hembra sayajin entro corriendo hacia el joven conocido como Raditz "donde están Raditz? Donde esta ella?" el apunto hacia la torre y 2 pequeñas cabecitas se asomaron, entonces el conocido como kakarotto grito "okasan" y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre, este la abrazo de las piernas y ella le acaricio la cabeza "BULMA BAJA ELLA ES MAMA" Bulma bajo lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a la mujer le hizo una pequeña reverencia "mucho gusto mi nombre es Bulma Lavender Brief, es un placer conocerla, Señora mama de Goku" la mujer se sonrojo, era una niña Con buenos modales "OOOH ES TAN LINDA" dijo ella mirándola soñadoramente, tenia tantas ganas de abrasarla "mi pequeña puedes llamarme Mirash o como llamas a mi esposo, puedes usar el decirme tía" dijo ella esperando que lo hiciera, la niña le dio una sonrisa dulce "gracias tía Mirash" ella ya no pudo contenerse y abrazo a la niña.

"mujer bájala de una vez, que no vez que la asustas" dijo el hombre conocido como Bardock "lo siento querido, perdóname querida es que eres tan linda que no me resistí" dijo ella colocando nuevamente a la niña en el piso, entonces la niña ato sus bracitos al cuello de la mujer y le dio un besito en la mejilla "no se preocupe, no me molesto, es agradable saber que le soy agradable" dijo la niña… la mujer conocida como Mirash se ruborizo y sonrío soñadoramente… "es tan linda… y con tan buenos modales" dijo ella mas para si misma que para su marido, entonces la niña se puso frente a Bardock "gracias por su hospitalidad y les agradezco mucho que desde ahora cuiden de mi… les estoy muy agradecida" dijo ella con una pequeña reverencia.. ahora no solo Mirash se ruborizo sino Bardock "no es molestia pequeña, ven será mejor que vallas por tus cosas, Raditz, kakarotto vallan con ella y ayúdenle a empacar sus cosas" los 3 chicos se fueron caminando "ven acá mocosa" dijo Raditz subiéndosela al hombro, ella se río un poco, mientras que con una mano detenía a la niña sobre su hombro con la otra sujetaba a su hermano, "no te enojes con Goku Raditz, yo reparare tus juguetes te lo prometo" dijo ella sonriéndole al chico mientras le abrasaba la cabeza dándole un besito en la frente… "manipuladora" dijo el sonrojándose…

La reina miro la escena donde la niña se mostró tan amorosa con la mujer sayajin con muchos celos… todos sabían que para una Sayan el sueño es tener una hija… era obvio que el primogénito debía ser un varón, pero el tener una hija era muy anhelado… la especie de los Sayan era muy recia, por cada 5 sayajines que nacían solo nacía una hembra… nunca en la historia de vegetasei había nacido una mujer como primogénita, siempre era la segunda cría que por posibilidades podía ser hembra, pero las hembras eran muy difícilmente preñadas, y el engendrar una segunda cría era algo muy difícil, así que cuando la segunda nacía y era varón era casi imposible el tratar de engendrar la tercera…

Así que las hembras eran muy cotizadas, la reina miro con desilusión como su pequeño sueño era arrebatado de su alcance, entonces miro a su hijo, el miraba expectante el pasillo por donde la niña se fue, y eh ahí cuando a la reina se le vino por segunda vez una idea malévola… fue en ese momento cuando Bardock y su esposa entraron al lugar… la reina les mostró una sonrisa malévola, la cual estremecida a los presentes e incluso al rey, la pareja se ojeo mutuamente y ambos pensaron la mismo "OH-Ho"… mas tarde los niños aparecieron de nuevo, Bulma con una maleta metálica y una mochilita, Goku cargando una caja sobre su cabeza y Raditz 2 cajas mas… cuando se dirigían a la aeronave de la familia, se toparon con la familia real justo a la salida del angar hablando con sus padres… los ojos de Bulma se centraron a los del niño con ellos que tenia su mirada en ella, por suerte Goku guiaba a Bulma de la mano, si no ella se hubiera tropezado con algo o alguien, ellos seguían mirándose a los ojos…

"Bulma ven pequeña" dijo Bardock, ella se despertó de su trance y miro a Bardock , "si general Bardock" ella solo se le refería así cuando estaban en presencia de personas ajenas al angar… "Bulma brief, estos son sus majestades, el rey vegeta, la reina Velithia y el príncipe Vegeta" dijo Bardock, ella les sonrío y les dio una reverencia "es un placer conocerlos" dijo ella manteniendo su sonrisa "es un placer pequeña" dijo el rey besándole la manita a la niña la cual se sonrojo, "hola pequeña señorita brief es un placer conocerte" dice la reina acariciándole la cabeza, y Bulma le dedico una de sus dulces sonrisas, la reina no pudo contener el sonrojo, "que edad tienes pequeña?" "tengo 7" dijo ella, "que casualidad la misma que vegeta, adelante vegeta preséntate" dijo la reina, vegeta miro a la niña y ella a el, ella le ofreció la mano y el reacciono, "no pienso besarle la mano a esa cosa tan rara" dijo el…

Todos se quedaron en shock, vegeta sonrío, sabia que eso la haría llorar, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue muy lejos de eso "ni yo deseo que pongas tus sucios labios y me la llenes de baba la mano, chiquillo majadero" dijo ella dedicándole una mirada llena de enojo… todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, menos Goku… "COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLARME ASI TU BICHO RARO" "NO.. COMO TE ATREVEZ TU A LLAMARME COSA… SOY UNA PERSONA ASI QUE TRATAME COMO TAL.. GROSERO" dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda con un Gump… "MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLE" "CREI oír un ruido pero solo fue un cuervo graznando" dijo Bulma mirando al cielo… rápidamente Raditz reacciono "chiquilla grosera discúlpate con el príncipe vegeta" dijo el, era un gran OHNO decirle algo así a alguien de tan alto rango… "no lo are, el es quien me debe a mi una disculpa, uno no le escupe tal insulto a alguien que te ofrece una mano de amistad" dijo ella enojándose aun mas "no te enojes Bulma" dijo Goku abrasándola…

El príncipe se enojo aun mas al ver al niño tocándola, "no se como soportas que esa horrible cosa te toque" dijo el príncipe a kakarotto "¿Qué cosa fea?"Dijo Goku mirando a su alrededor…todos pensaron que el niño o le estaba jugando una broma al príncipe o era muy ingenuo… era muy ingenuo… "la única cosa fea que veo por aquí esta frente a mi" dijo Bulma "basta Bulma-donno" dijo Bardock "perdónela su majestad ella aun tiene mucho que aprender" "no te preocupes Bardock ya era hora de que alguien le dijera sus verdades a este mocoso" vegeta miro a su padre perplejo al igual que la reina… "vegeta discúlpate con la señorita brief" vegeta la miro enojada mientras Goku la sujetaba del brazo, "lo siento señorita brief.. Siento que seas tan horrible" Goku pelo los ojos… lo miro casi no creyendo lo que le dijo a su Bulma… "y yo lo siento… pero lo siento por ustedes su majestades por tener a un hijo tan poco Cortez, de seguro debe darles muchos dolores de cabeza" "Bulma" le grito Raditz "lo siento, me equivoque, deben ser REALES DOLORES DE CABEZA" "BASTA Bulma" dijo con voz de mando Bardock, Bulma se quito de enfrente de vegeta y se paro aun lado de Bardock quien estaba frente al rey, "lo siento general Bardock y rey vegeta, me disculpo por mi comportamiento… perdí mi autocontrol" dijo con un rostro calmado y inexpresivo…

El rey se empezó a reír y la reina también "no lo lamentes pequeña, pues lo que has dicho en cierta forma es cierto" dijo sobandose la vena de la frente… "mi pequeña me han dicho que te gusta mucho leer" dijo la reina "así es su majestad" "la biblioteca real contiene los mejores libros de textos de todo el planeta, estas invitada a venir y leerlos cuando quieras, míralo como una forma de disculparnos por el mal comportamiento de nuestro hijo" dijo la reina "además te arreglaremos una habitación privada en palacio para que realices tus lecturas en privado y lo podrás adornar a tu gusto, además tendrás libre acceso a cualquier lugar del palacio" "Muchas gracias" dijo Bulma abrasando a la reina y al rey, fue un rápido abrazo pero logro que ambos monarcas se sonrojaran… , "bueno es mejor que los dejemos partir, usted deseara instalarse en su nuevo hogar, no es así?" "con su permiso su majestades" dijo Bardock, y Mirash tomo en brazos a Bulma, quien le estaba sacando la lengua a vegeta y el se la sacaba a ella…

El rey y la reina estaban encantados con la pequeña… y la forma de actuar de vegeta sirvió para hacer notar algo… a vegeta realmente le agradaba la niña Bulma… por su parte vegeta estaba sorprendido y en cierta forma feliz y enojado… nunca había conocido a alguien que se atreviera a hablarle así… eso lo enojaba y a la vez lo hacia feliz… tenia chispa y eso le agrado…

Bulma fue reprendida pero no por Mirash o Bardock, sino por Raditz, "estas loca mocosa, ese era el príncipe, no debiste hablarle así" "cállate Raditz, para tu información yo también soy de la realeza, mi madre fue una princesa en la tierra, es por eso que se modales, y el fue muy descortés conmigo" estableció la niña "yo estoy de acuerdo con mi linda Bulma-Chan, el fue muy grosero" "Mirash" dijo Bardock "pero Bulma-Chan no debiste ser tan irrespetuosa, el solo se vio mal ante sus propios padres…" dijo Mirash "lo siento tía Mirash, pero si algo aprendí aquí es que nunca uno se debe dejar pisotear" dijo ella, entonces ella miro a otro lado pensativa, "llegamos" dijo Goku feliz.

(la casa se parecía a la de Goku en DBZ, solo que era color café rojizo claro, con la pared de la parte de abajo y la base de piedra, era igualmente redonda, y esta se encontraba situada en el medio de un bosquecillo de bambú) la familia SON ese era el apellido de Bardock, habitaba a las afueras de la ciudad, este territorio le pertenecía a Bardock, por lo cual decidió traer árboles de la tierra, en especial frutales, como las naranjos, manzanos, limones, mangos, cerezos, y duraznos, en realidad el terreno que estaba justo al lado del suyo era de el doctor brief… la razón por la que Bardock decidió tomar responsabilidad de la niña es por que cuando Bardock fue a la tierra, fue el doctor Theodor brief y su esposa quienes lo hospedaron, lo trataron como a un igual, y le enseñaron todo de la tierra, ellos se volvieron amigos de manera inmediata, ambos compartían el amor por las maquinas y el espacio, por lo cual Bardock lo recomendó para ir a vegetasei…

El rey y el científico congeniaron de inmediato y los 3 eran los mejores amigos… Bardock inicio la plantación y en realidad estaban esperando a que sus papeles de estadía estuvieran renovados para poder por fin mudarse a su hogar permanente en vegetasei, lamentablemente, paso ese accidente, y el se había quedado sin uno de sus mejores amigos… Theodor viajaba de vegetasei a la tierra hasta que hace 2 años decidió traerse a su familia, la pequeña Bulma tenía solamente tenia 5 años…

_Ella solía jugar como hasta ahora en los angares bajo la supervisión de su madre y padre, y ahí fue donde conoció a Goku… de inmediato ambos niños congeniaron "hola me llamo Bulma y tu?" "kakarotto" dijo el pequeño de 3 años "te perdiste de tu mami?" "no, vengo a buscar a otousan" "te ayudo" "si por favor y gracias" dijo el niño y la niña se rió, no lo encontraron por que el pequeño lo conocía por padre o otousan, "ya se, esperémoslo en el angar, ahí siempre pasa gente" "esta bien" así ellos fueron al angar, jugaron por horas cuando de pronto apareció un niño de 7 años "kakarotto te e estado buscando, madre dice que es hora de cenar, vámonos" "no quiero, quiero quedarme con Bulma-donno" el chico la miro, y se sonrojo, Bulma era una niña muy bonita, "he dicho que nos vamos" dijo agarrandolo del cabello "suéltame Raditz" "cállate" "DIJO QUE LO SOLTARAS" dijo la niña que lo pateo en la espinilla, el chico soltó al niñito y Bulma tomándolo cargándolo salio corriendo rumbo a la oficina de su padre, Bardock recordó el momento en que la pequeña entro con su hijo en brazos y se escondió bajo el escritorio de su padre, "querida que haces, y quien es ese pequeño visitante?" "ese seria mi hijo" dijo Bardock "que esta pasando?" dijo la señora brief "nos escondemos de un ogro que nos sigue" dijo Bulma… los 3 adultos se miraron entre si, entonces paso corriendo por el pasillo el chico Raditz "RADITZ" grito su padre, el se devolvió rápidamente "si padre" "que haces corriendo por los pasillos" "madre me envío a buscar a kakarotto y lo encontré jugando con una mocosa en el angar, el mocoso se negó a hacerme caso y cuando lo agarre por fin la chiquilla me golpeo y huyeron por acá" Bulma salio de debajo del asiento "LE JALASTE DEL CABELLO; ESO ES UNA GROSERIA Y FUISTE MUY MALO CON EL" dijo ella…"el es mi hermano y debe de hacerme caso" "pues cada vez que te vea tratándolo mal te volveré a dar una paliza" "atrévete" "con placer" y siendo así, ella lo volvió a patear… así fue como esos 3 se volvieron súper unidos…_

Kakarotto o Goku como ella lo llamaba era como su hermano menor con 5 años, y Raditz era su hermano mayor con 9 y ella era la del medio con 7… era sumamente maternal con Goku y con Raditz… y ellos la celaban mucho… en la academia Bulma como humana no participaba en las actividades de entrenamiento, pero en las de estudio era la mas alta de su clase, Raditz la cuidaba de sobre manera y este seria el primer año de Goku pues el ya tenia los 5 años, edad con la cual ingresan… Bulma en las clases de estudio estaba con Raditz, ya que en sus dos años de vivir aquí ella ya había ascendido de grado debido a sus conocimientos, pero en el curso de entrenamiento ella siempre asistía con los de primeros años o de nuevo ingreso… solo conocimientos básicos…

Bulma miraba a su nuevo hogar, Goku la guió hacia la casa prácticamente arrastrándola a su habitación, "kakarotto primero debemos mostrarle la casa después podrás mostrarle tu habitación" dijo Bardock "Mirash debo volver al laboratorio, te veré por la tarde para el almuerzo" los Sayan comen 5 veces al día las 3 comidas, desayuno, comida y cena, y 2 comidas ligeras al días, una entre el desayuno-comían, llamado brunch y el segundo entre la comida-cena que le decían almuerzo "adiós otousan" dijeron Raditz y Goku "adiós tío Bardock" dijo Bulma dándole un abracito de despedida, Bardock se sonrojo, le parecía extraño recibir esta clase de afecto… Mirash se celo, ella quería que la pequeña Bulma la tratara con igual cariño que a su esposo… "mira Bulma esta es la sala" era ovalada con una gran mesa en el centro frente al televisor, "este es el comedor" era enorme y muy amplio, debía serlo, ellos comían bastante "esta es la cocina" igualmente enorme, con 3 grandes refrigeradores.

"esta puerta da al patio de atrás, donde tenemos muchos árboles de frutas y el bosquecillo de bambú que divide nuestra casa con la de tus padres, que cuando crezcas será tuya" dijo Mirash mirando a Bulma "no hay nada mas que árboles frutales como nuestro patio pero hay un lugar para construir una casa" dijo ella "después te llevaremos a ver" Bulma le sonrío, pero no pudo ocultar la tristeza de recordar a sus padres, "ven Bulma mi cuarto esta arriba" "espera kakarotto, mira Bulma este es un baño, y acá esta el armario, por acá la oficina de Bardock," así subieron al segundo piso "este es otro baño, acá esta el cuarto de Bardock y el Mio, y por acá esta el cuarto de Raditz, "no se entra sin permiso" dijo Raditz pasando por allí entrando a su cuarto azotando la puerta, "como si quisiera entrar, debe estar todo sucio y desarreglado" "TE OHI MOCOSA" "QUE BUENO" dijo ella, "mama, ya puedo mostrarle mi cuarto?" "si kakarotto" "SIIII, ven Bulma" y la jalo al tercer piso, "este es mi cuarto, dijo jalándola para adentro, ella sonrío, había muchos dulces en el tocador, la consola de videojuegos, pelotas, y algunas figuras de acción, "kakarotto, te dije que asearas" dijo Mirash avergonzada "esta bien tía Mirash, yo le ayudare a limpiar" en un santiamén ellos tenían la habitación impecable "como lo hiciste?" "el lo junto y yo lo ordene" dijo Bulma "eres un milagro" dijo abrasándola, ahora Bulma sabia de donde Goku había sacado lo amoroso…

"ahora veamos tu habitación…" Bulma lo miro, era del mismo tamaño que el de Goku, estaba pintado de rosa pálido, alfombra azul claro y el techo blanco, los muebles eran blancos, tenia una cama con un cobertor de flores rojas con el fondo blanco, el tocados, escritorio y una silla, un buró con lámpara, un closet y una puerta, "esta además de la mía es la única recamara con baño, es propio que una señorita deba tener un baño propio" a Bulma le agrado la idea… "gracias tía Mirash, me encanta" dijo Bulma abrasándola, y la pobre no pudo aguantar y dejo escapar algunas lagrimitas… "OK chicos vallan por las cosas de Bulma y arreglen este lugar, RADITZ TRAE EL LIBRERO DE TU PADRE DE LA COCHERA" así se pusieron en marcha, en realidad la habitación ya tenia un librero, pero Bulma poseía tantos libros que trajeron el librero grande que guardaban en la cochera como estantería… al final terminaron, y Bulma lo decoro con sus cosas, sus muñecas en las repisas, los peluches de animales de felpa sobre el baúl que estaba enfrente de la cama y algunos en el diván de la ventana, su ropa a los armarios, y la maleta de metal debajo de la cama…, Mirash supuso que eran cosas de sus padres por lo cual no pregunto… y el toque final una foto de sus papas en el buró al lado de un despertador en forma de un pollito…

"Bulma vallamos a jugar al jardín con hicaro" ella sonrío recordó a la mascota de Goku una vez que lo siguió al angar, "juguemos a la pelota" "esta bien" así Bulma y Goku jugaron la tarde entera con la mascota de la casa, el cual era un dragoncito morado, era tan grande como un pony, pero ellos lo adoraban…. Jugaron a la pelota, después Raditz se les unió y jugaron al escondite, mas tarde Mirash los llevo a donde seria la casa de Bulma al crecer… Bulma junto con Goku y Raditz hicieron con troncos, rocas, ramas, pedazos de metal, y sogas, una base secreta para jugar, había un pequeño río cerca de el terreno por lo cual decidieron irse a bañar…

Mas tarde llego Bardock "donde están los chicos" "están en su casa club" "en que?" "en el terreno de los brief construyeron con chatarra una especie de casita para jugar, y decidieron quedarse a bañar en el río" "que rápido se adaptaron, normalmente Raditz estaría peleándose con kakarotto en este momento" "tienes razón, se siente una calma, hasta termine temprano el almuerzo e incluso lo de la cena" Bardock le dio una sonrisa malévola a Mirash "así que ya no tienes nada que hacer?" Mirash le sonrío "MMMH pensare en algo" dijo llevándoselo del cuello de su armadura a su habitación….

Esa tarde la mesa se lleno de risas, cuando los chicos empezaron a contar su aventura de la tarde, como se habían puesto a pescar Bulma y Goku y como un pez mordió la cola de Raditz que solamente estaba sentado relajándose en la orilla… claro que ese pez no duro por que lo cocinaron allá con una pequeña fogata y lo devoraron…, y comentaron como regresarían mañana para juntar algunos frutos que ya estaban maduros, y Bulma le prometió cocinarles un Pay de manzana y otro de duraznos….

Los días pasaron, y estos a su ves en semanas y en meses, la vida de estos 3 chicos fue desde el primer día igual de unida…. Pero solo el tiempo diría si esto abría de durar….

-- --- --- --- -- --- -- -***********- -- -- --- -- --*************** - - - - ---- ----- -- -- ********-- ---- --- -

Elenahedgehog: siiii que lindooooo

**Hola soy ELENA_HEDGEHOG… **

**¿Como están a todos mis queridos lectores?… **

**A petición de muchos cree una linda historia de amor… será muy romántica…**

**No abra nada sanguinaria, será muy divertida… abra risas, besos y cosas empalagosas… **

_**(Si abra HOT SEX… pero solo hasta muy entrada la historia casi para acabarse)**_

**Abra romance y muchas cosas lindas, traviesas y muy sentimentales… **

**Será una historia de final feliz…**

**Esterilizada por nuestra… mas bien mi preferida… pareja **

**BULMA Y VEGETA**

**Y por supuesto que también saldrán **

**GOKU Y CHICHI**

**Y otras parejas que creare usando a las otras chicas DBZ… solo que decidí eliminar a los chicos que usualmente les ponen…**

**Para agregar a mis otros 2 Sayan favoritos… **

**RADITZ Y BROLLY…**

_**(Como soy muy traviesa no les diré quien con quien aun así que aguanten)**_

_**Este fanfic lo dedico a los chicos Sayan así que z-tenshi adiosito…**_

_**Por favor denle una calurosa bienvenida a mi nuevo fanfic….**_

**DESTINADOS A PRIMERA VISTA…**

"**Una historia de amor familiar" y "el amor verdadero"**

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … Mi hija…


	2. Mi hija

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**MI HIJA… **

_Bulma ya llevaba un mes viviendo con la Familia Son y era como si toda su vida hubiera vivido ahí… Bardock estaba sentado en el porche y veía a sus 3 hijos jugar a atraparse… si eran 3 sus hijos, 2 varones y una hija… su pequeña asistente, su enfermera, su musa e inspiración, su Bulma chibi no tenshi (su pequeño angelito)… pero algo lo hizo oscurecer su rostro y eso era el cabello de Bulma… estaba opaco…. Eso lo hizo recordar el incidente de hacia una semana… ya había pasado una semana y aun su cabello no recobraba su color natural, y se sentía fatal…. Se estaba hundiendo aun más en su tristeza…_

**O0oo0o0o Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o**

Bulma tenia una semana ya viviendo con los Son… debido a que no habían empezado las clases de conocimientos Bulma no asistía a la academia… solo Raditz que iba a entrenar, y kakarotto se quedaba todo el día con Bulma, no importaba mucho si no asistía a entrenar, después de todo Raditz se encargaba de entrenarlo y solo debían asistir los días de evaluación… Bulma llevaba libros de historias a la base secreta y se los Leia a Goku… a Bulma le encantaba leer y a Goku que le leyera Bulma, el particularmente no gustaba de leer, pero el escuchar a Bulma contar esas asombrosas aventuras de los libros lo hacían ansiar saber leer, por lo cual Bulma se dedico bastante tiempo a enseñarle… a leer y escribir… Goku era muy distraído pero aprendió rápidamente solo las palabras que le interesaban, como familia, comida, elementos de entrenamiento, lugares, y animales… también aprendió a leer el reloj… Bardock, Mirash y Raditz estaban boca abiertos con los avances de kakarotto…

"Bulma, kakarotto, donde están?" dijo Mirash un día, entonces los descubrió en el sillón acostaditos con Raditz… Raditz debajo sujetando a Bulma del talle, ella sobre de el durmiendo con la cabeza recargada en su pecho, y kakarotto sobre de Bulma, con la cabeza sobre su pecho… Bulma abrasándolo… ella no podía creerlo, termino con la boca abierta y así la encontró su esposo… el también se quedo boca abierta… mas tarde los despertaron para almorzar, y como siempre los cuatro Sayan comieron monumentales cantidades de comida y Bulma solo comió 2 emparedados y un vaso de jugo… "cariño es acaso que no te gusta la comida?" dijo Mirash preocupada "no es eso tía Mirash, es que en la comida comí mucho y aun sigo llena" "comiste mucho? Si solo te comiste un filete con un poco de ensalada y puré de papas" dijo Goku "Bulma acaso estas enferma?" dijo Raditz preocupado "déjenla en paz acaso olvidan que ella es humana, los humanos comen menos que un sayajin, solo comen 3 veces al día" dijo Bardock mientras seguía comiendo, nadie noto que ese comentario oscureció el rostro de Bulma, solo Mirash…

_2 días después_ ellos se fueron a caminar al bosque a un día de campo, el tramo era largo y Bulma tomaba varios descansos "que perezosa eres Bulma" dijo Raditz "no soy perezosa" dijo ella con un resuello, "Bulma estas bien?" dijo Goku abrasándola, "si, estoy bien" Mirash la vio y le sonrío "dejen de molestarla, ella solo esta cansada, Raditz cárgala, los humanos no tienen tanta resistencia como nosotros" "ven Bulma, yo te llevo" dijo Mirash, Bulma no dijo nada solo se dejo cargar por Mirash, Bardock levanto la ceja, al ver la mirada de enojo de su esposa…

_2 días después_ Bulma y los chicos estaban jugando a perseguirse y a las luchas, cuando Raditz empujo a Bulma y esta se lastimo el brazo… solo un raspón pero la reacción de Bardock los dejo perplejos, "que demonios hacen, deberían tener mas cuidado que no saben que ella es frágil, los humanos no tienen nuestra resistencia, tengan mas cuidado" dijo el enojado, tomo a Bulma y la llevo a la cocina para limpiarle la herida, esta vez fue Goku quien noto la tristeza en el rostro de Bulma… Mas incidentes como este pasaron, uno cuando hicaro le salto encima a Bulma… como consecuencia el pobre animal estuvo atado una semana, otra cuando Bulma se subió a un árbol y casi se cae, Raditz fue castigado por dejarla subir, 3 días sin ir al angar… día tras día Mirash, Goku y ahora Raditz miraron formarse alrededor de Bulma una nube de tristeza que la invadía cada vez que Bardock estaba cerca…

_Una semana después del último incidente_ Bulma fue a llevarle el almuerzo a Bardock ya que no iría a comer a la casa, debido a que tenía mucho trabajo… Bulma se puso lo mas bonita que pudo, se peino el cabello en una cola de caballo con rulos, su vestido blanco de olanes azules, y un hermoso moño color azul… limpio sus zapatitos blancos y se fue feliz con el almuerzo que ella le había cocinado, ella se había decidido ir temprano, el camino era largo y debía cargar con un enorme almuerzo y ella insistió en ir sola, pero claro que Raditz y Goku la llevaron, pero seria ella quien se lo entregara… ellos sabían cuanto se había esmerado en darle ese almuerzo a su tío Bardock… llegaron a las instalaciones, y Bulma subió sola a la oficina principal… ella vio ahí a su tío trabajando duramente… los asistentes y el general numero 3 Pataru estaba presente, junto con el 4 llamado Shadock, Pataru y Shadock le sonrieron a la niña, "hola pequeña que viene ha hacer un querubín como tu a un lugar como este?" dice Shadock, Bulma le sonríe "vine a buscar a mi tío Bardock, señor Shadock" el general Shadock le sonrío.

"HAHAHA TIO BARDOCK PERO QUE TIERNO" dijo Pataru riéndose cruelmente de la niña, a Shadock no le pareció gracioso, en ese momento entro Bardock "mira Bardock vino alguien a buscarte" dijo Pataru con malicia en la voz… Bardock estaba muy agotado y el tal Pataru lo ponía de malas… esto no terminaría nada bien… "quien?" dijo en voz recia "una pequeña criatura de apariencia bastante rara" dijo Pataru… "tío Bardock te traje…" "Brief-Chan no tengo tiempo para jugar, regresa a casa y dile a los chicos que jueguen contigo" le dijo de forma recia… "pero tío" "HE DICHO QUE ESTOY OCUPADO, Y SERA MEJOR QUE REGRESES A CASA AREMOS PRUEBAS MUY PELIGROSAS COMO PARA QUE ESTES CERCA DE AQUÍ" Bardock tenia la mirada en unos planos, por lo cual no noto como el rostro de la pequeña se tornaba aun mas pálido y como sus ojos apenas contenían los deseos de llorar… la niña ya no dijo nada, solo tomo la canasta enorme que traía difícilmente cargando y salio de la habitación… todos permanecieron callados… y por suerte el tal Pataru después de haber hecho su comentario iba de salida…

Bulma caminaba por el pasillo cuando se topo con turles, "mi chibi ojime, que haces por aquí?" ella miraba hacia abajo, "turles-sama podrías dejar esto en la oficina de Bardock-sama, y dárselo cuando tenga hambre por favor?" el pudo notar una lagrimita escurriéndose por su mejilla, pero decidió no preguntar "por supuesto princesita" "gracias turles sama" y así Bulma se fue… encontró a los chicos en el angar ojeando al techo, "que hacen?2 dijo ella "hay un pajarito aya arriba pero no lo alcanzamos" dijo Goku "donde esta Raditz?" "esta aya arriba pero es muy pesado y grande como para pasar por el hueco de la tubería y alcanzarlo por la biga" dijo Goku "yo lo are" dijo Bulma, así ella subió "espera a que me baje y si te caes te atraparemos" dijo Raditz, así Bulma se paso por el tuvo del otro lado de la rejita, y empezó a caminar por la biga… ya estaba cerca del pajarito…

En ese momento Bardock con Pataru, Shadock y turles, se dirigían al segundo angar cuando vieron a Raditz y a Kakarotto mirando al techo "creí decir que estaría ocupado, Que hacen aquí?" dijo Bardock algo molesto "vimos un pajarito atrapado en el angar allí esta arriba y Bulma esta tratando de atraparlo" "QUEEE?" grito turles y Bardock, todos miraron hacia arriba, "NIÑA INPRUDENTE BAJATE AHORA MISMO" Bulma estaba a unos centímetros de atrapar al pajarito, y en cuanto lo agarro, Bardock le grito "BAJA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ" eso la distrajo y perdió el balance.. A Bardock se le helo la sangre al ver a Bulma caer de la biga… en cuestión de mili segundos, Bardock voló rápidamente y atrapo a Bulma…

En el suelo, el la bajo y la tomo fuertemente del brazo, "MOCOSA IMPRUDENTE, que acaso no vez que te pudiste haber hecho daño incluso muerto" dijo furioso "los humanos son problemáticos" dijo Pataru "maldición, chiquilla imprudente que acaso olvidas que eres humana, una caída como esa te hubiera matado" dijo Bardock… Bulma libero su mano y salio corriendo del lugar con Goku detrás de ella, "bien hecho padre" dijo Raditz corriendo detrás de los 2 niños… Bardock no entendió del todo la indirecta… pero turles le gruño en respuesta a su idiotez "eres un idiota primo" dijo turles retirándose…

Mientras tanto Bulma corría por los pasillos y se oculto cerca de unas tuberías de los cuartos de calderas… "Bulma… estas aquí?" dijo un pequeño Sayan entrando lentamente al lugar donde Bulma se ocultaba "el tío Bardock me odia" "eso no es verdad el te quiere mucho" dijo Goku abrazándola… "es por que no soy una sayajin que mi tío no me quiere" "que tiene que ver como luces… yo creo que eres bonita" "tal vez ustedes si, pero esas personas del laboratorio creen que soy rara" en eso entro Raditz "aquí estas… Bulma que te sucede?" "dice que otousan no la quiere por que la gente se burla de ella por ser rara" "quien dice que eres rara, eres la niña mas bonita que hay" "la gente de la oficina se burlo del tío por mi culpa, por que no soy Sayan" "pero eso no tiene remedio Bulma, tu no eres Sayan" dijo Raditz, Bulma se quedo pensativa…

"te podríamos entrenar para que te volvieras fuerte" dijo Goku "buena idea Kakarotto" dijo Raditz, "pero eso tardara mucho" dijo Bulma, y los 3 se quedaron pensativos "pero podría empezar por lucir como uno" dijo Bulma "como?" dijeron los chicos "bueno, no tengo cola eso no lo podemos remediar, pero mi cabello lo podríamos volver como el de un Sayan" "como?" "con el hollín de las calderas" ambos la vieron, la idea no les gusto pero si hacia feliz a Bulma lo harían… así ellos bajaron a las calderas y mientras Raditz iba por un cepillo, Goku y Bulma se dedicaron a ponerle hollín al cabello de Bulma… turles vio a Raditz correr por el pasillo rumbo a las calderas, en eso Bardock pasaba, "que hace todavía aquí Raditz?" dijo Bardock "no lo se pero se dirige a las calderas" a Bardock no le agrado eso y bajo con turles al cuarto de maquinas, y allí el se horrorizo al ver a los 3 sucios de hollín, pero aun mas al ver a Bulma con el cabello, tan negro como el de un Sayan, el rostro tiznado, y su hermoso vestido y el resto de su atuendo arruinado por el sucio de las calderas "CHIQUILLOS ESTUPIDOS PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN PENSANDO" Bardock estaba súper estresado y esto lo hizo estallar…

"yo…" dijo Bulma "como se les ocurre bajar aquí, este lugar es peligroso, y mas para ti Bulma, váyanse a casa ahora" Bulma lo vio expectante "mira nada mas como estas de sucia, estas hecha un desastre, deberías estar mas consiente de tu persona" dijo no mirándola "lo siento" dijo Bulma conteniendo sus lagrimas "ustedes dos que pensaban dejándola entrar aquí, saben que este lugar es peligroso para alguien como ella, acaso no entienden que ella no es como nosotros" dijo furioso, Bulma no pudo mas y estallo en llanto y salio corriendo gritando muchos "lo siento, lo siento" ella salio corriendo sin mirar atrás, Goku tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y salio tras ella "otousan no baka" le grito Goku, "Bulma CHAN SHOTTO MATTE" grito Goku saliendo detrás de ella.

Bardock no entendió lo que paso "creo que fuiste muy duro con ella" dijo turles "ella debe entender que no debería hacer este tipo de cosas, no es como nosotros" dijo Bardock algo triste "no creo que ella pueda olvidar el hecho de ser humana contigo recordándoselo a cada segundo" dijo Raditz dándole una mirada llena de pena y tristeza "que quieres decir Raditz" "que ella se hizo eso a si misma para lucir mas como una Sayan, para que tu la quisieras mas" dijo Raditz furioso y salio corriendo detrás de sus 2 hermanitos… Bardock se quedo callado… Bardock subió a su oficina y allí vio la enorme canasta de picnic "que es esto?" dijo a su acompañante "te lo trajo Brief-Chan" dijo todo muerto de la tristeza… el miro el interior… eran todos los bocadillos que a el mas le gustaban… y una carta con un dibujo de ellos 2…

_ESCRITO EN LA CARTA: para mi Bardock-Kun, se que últimamente te e hecho enojar mucho, no quiero que estés mas enojado conmigo, te traigo este almuerzo para que recuperes tus energías… te quiere mucho tu Bulma-Chan…_

Bardock quedo destrozado… todo lo que ha estado haciendo fue para que el la quisiera… pero el ya la adoraba… y por no saberlo demostrar había roto el corazón de su pequeña… para empeorar la situación Pataru entro a la oficina "vieron a la mocosa saliendo de qui estaba hecha un desastre" "cállate Pataru eso no es adecuado" dijo Shadock "los humanos son raros y esa pequeña criatura si que es rara" "cállate Pataru" dijo Bardock "de que te molestas si solo menciono lo obvio, no se como soportas tener que lidiar con semejante molestia" "Pataru te estas extralimitando" dijo Shadock "solo digo la…AGHUF" dijo pues recibió un puñetazo en el estomago por parte de Bardock "como te atreves a insultarla?" dijo mientras Pataru caía de rodillas, el lo miro de forma despreciativa y se salio de la oficina… ya estaba en el angar cuando Pataru le arrojo una esfera de energía que le pego en la espalda "crees que puedes golpearme y salir bien librado, creo que el estar con humanos te afecto el cerebro, haha…AAHHHG" fue callado por un puñetazo justo en el rostro… "no te permito hablar así de mi familia" Pataru se paro y lo miro "esa cosa no es tu familia solo es un pequeño animalito que recogiste" "suficiente" Bardock de un golpe lo mando volando afuera de la oficina justo atravesando la pared que llevaba al angar.

En ese momento el rey iba pasando con Nappa su primer general, cuando vieron a Pataru aterrizando en el medio del angar, después vieron a Bardock saliendo del hoyo en la pared "levántate maldito" Pataru se levanto a la carga "te arrepentirás Sayan de tercera" "adelante basura" así ambos se metieron en una ardua batalla, Bardock estaba cansado y Pataru aprovecho que estaba caído para lanzarle una gran bola de energía a la espalda, un ataque a traición, algo que un Sayan no haría, "basura indigna como te atreves a responderme cuando solo plantee lo obvio, eres igual de inútil que esa mocosa que cuidas, dicen que la debilidad se contagia" dijo burlándose de el Bardock lentamente se levanto y Pataru demasiado metido en su burla no noto el aura de energía rodeando a Bardock "dicen que si te juntas con un insecto te volverás unOOOOGGH" recibió un puñetazo justo en el estomago, seguido de un combo infernal de golpes y patadas, los ojos de Bardock irradiaban una ira que podría hasta hacer temblar de miedo al mas valiente.

Bardock estaba totalmente colérico, no fue hasta que Shadock y turles lo detuvieron que se calmo un poco "NO VUELVAS A INSULTARLA JAMAS… NO PERMITIRE QUE VUELVAS A INSULTAR A MI FAMILIA…" "QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?" finalmente hablo el rey… "el estupido de Bardock se desquicio y comenzó a atacarme" dijo Pataru "tu insultaste mi honor" "de que hablas?, yo solo dije que la mocosa que cuidas es rara como cualquier humano" pobre Pataru no debió decir eso pues Bardock se libero de turles y Shadock y se le volvió a lanzar encima ya sobre de el lo estaba golpeando sin misericordia "DISCULPATE POR DECIR ESO DE ELLA" "BASTA BARDOCK" dijo el rey, Bardock se dejo quitar de encima de Pataru, "que demonios paso?" dijo Nappa "el insulto mi honor… al insultar a mi familia" "que familia?" dijo Pataru "A MI HIJAAAA" le dijo queriendo arrancarle la cabeza…

El rey jamás había visto a Bardock así aun seguía con energía y al ver a Pataru el estaba totalmente al borde de el desmayo, "Bardock sabes que es una falta grave el pelear con un superior" Bardock miro a un lado "lo se, pero no fui capaz de controlarme después de que el…" "insultara tu honor" dijo el rey "y eso es aun mas grave que solo buscar una pelea, Pataru retaste e insultaste a otro general, el cual era de menor rango que tu y perdiste, sabes que significa?" Pataru se quedo mudo, y Bardock también junto con los presentes "por perder en un duelo con un igual de rango, se te degradara el doble del rango al que el ganador pertenece" ordeno Nappa "felicidades Bardock al parecer eres el nuevo tercer general" dijo el rey, Bardock no lo podía creer "Shadock lleva a Pataru a la enfermería, Bardock tu deberías ir también" dijo Nappa "mis disculpas, pero debo retirarme, ya he perdido mucho tiempo… y debo atender un asunto importante en casa" dijo respetuosamente "necesitas que te vean las heridas" dijo el rey "no se preocupe su majestad yo ya poseo una pequeña enfermera en casa" dijo sonriente y el rey solo le sonrío…

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0 en un lugar del bosque en la zona de los Brief…**_

Bulma estaba sentada en una roca en el medio del lago, lentamente con una pequeña cubeta ella se mojaba la cabeza, y se podía ver como un poco de hollín era arrastrado por la corriente, ella seguía llorando mares de lagrimas… ella le prohibió a sus hermanos seguirla, quería estar sola, claro que Goku lloro por esta razón pero Raditz se aseguro que no la siguiera, ellos la esperarían en casa… Bulma se veía en el reflejo del agua, realmente se veía horrible, su vestido arruinado, su rostro sucio de hollín y su cabello inútilmente ennegrecido…

"soy una tonta… ahora Bardock san me odia aun mas" dijo sollozando "debería irme y desaparecer así el no tendría que avergonzarse de mi" dijo llorando de nuevo, "no lo hagas, si tu te fueras eso en realidad me destrozaría" Bulma se quedo paralizada, Bardock lentamente se le acerco y la abrazo por la espalda, "Bulma-Chan… se que en este momento debes odiarme… y no te culpo… he sido mas que un estupido contigo estos días y solo quiero disculparme" dijo estrechándola aun mas en sus brazos "es mi culpa Bardock sama por ser tan torpe" dijo colocando sus manitas sobre las de Bardock quien las tenia unidas sobre su estomaguito "NO, yo soy el torpe, un imbecil, y un supremo idiota" dijo abrasándola aun mas "Bardock san quiero que me perdones por no ser lo que usted merece" dijo Bulma llorando de nuevo, Bardock se sintió morir "en eso tienes razón, no eres lo que yo merezco, yo no merezco a alguien tan maravilloso como tu por hija" dijo el llorando.

Bulma se volteo y por primera vez desde que el apareció y abrazo, lo vio… estaba herido, con golpes y sobre todo con lágrimas en los ojos "¿QUE TE PASO?" dijo asustada, "recibí una paliza" dijo sonriéndole, "espera aquí en la casita tengo mi Kit. De primeros auxilios por si Goku o Raditz se lastiman peleando" dijo corriendo a la casita, "pero?" "sin peros jovencito" el solo asiente y la ayuda a llegar a la orilla y allí el la espera sentado afuera de la casita, ella regreso unos segundos después y le empezó a curar las heridas, "tu eres mi pequeño ángel" dice Bardock tomando la pequeña mano de la niña y dándole un besito "es lo menos que puedo hacer Bardock sama" a Bardock se le oscureció el rostro "comprendo que me odies" dijo mirando al suelo cerrando los ojos, en eso momento el se odiaba mas que de lo que odiaba a Pataru… "no te odio, yo… te quiero mucho" dijo abrasándolo y besándole la frente "entonces por que me llamas sama" dijo el sin mirarla, ella le abrazo la cabeza y le empezó a acariciar su melena, idéntica a la de Goku… "Para que tu no me odies" dijo ella soltando una lagrimita.

"yo te adoro mi ángel, tu eres un tesoro que los dioses me concedieron" dijo ahora tomándola en brazos y sentándosela sobre su regazo "desde el primer día te quise como si fueras de mi propia sangre y carne, tanto que era yo el que tenia que recordarme a mi mismo que no soy tu padre, lo que yo deseo, y tu mi hija, pero en mi corazón lo eres y tengo que repetirme a cada momento que no soy digno de alguien como tu" dijo el abrasándola "entonces no me odias por no ser Sayan?" "no podría amarte mas de lo que ya te amo si fueras sayanjin, Sayan o no eres mi único angelito, mi pequeña dulce enfermera" dijo besándole la frentecita, "yo también te quiero mucho…" quiso decir algo mas pero se quedo callada "que pasa Bulma-Chan"… "Bardock san que soy para ti?" dijo ella con los ojos iluminados por el brillo de las estrellas "eres mi hija" dijo el abrasándola "entonces esta bien si te digo papa… como Goku y Raditz lo hacen?" Bardock la vio a los ojos "tu me crees digno de llamarme así?" dijo sorprendido "si… mi papa Bardock" Bardock por segunda vez esa noche derramo lagrimas pero esta vez eran de felicidad…

"con todo el amor del mundo acepto que tu me llames así, siempre y cuando me permitas llamarte mi hija" dijo el sonriente… Bardock y Bulma permanecieron sentados allí un buen rato contemplando las estrellas Bulma en el regazo de Bardock… compartiendo su primer momento como padre e hija… el primero de tantos que compartirían… mas tarde regresaron a casa, Mirash sufrió un infarto al verlos a los 2 llegar en semejantes condiciones; Bardock le entrego una pequeña jaulita la cual tenia en el interior al pequeño pajarito, y les pidió a ella y los chicos salir un momento… Bulma, Raditz y Goku tuvieron que ir sentarse afuera de la casa a jugar con la nueva mascota de Bulma, mientras Mirash y Bardock tenían una platica a solas COFG (discusión a gritos) COFG después todos se reunieron para cenar, Mirash mas tarde intento lavar el cabello de Bulma, pero el hollín era muy testarudo, Mirash por sus amigas descubrió que con un shampoo de sales con el tiempo se le quitaría a Bulma el hollín pero tardaría de una a 2 semanas…

A partir de ese día Bulma le llevaba el almuerzo a su papa y todos en el angar la conocían ahora como la hija de Bardock, y claro Pataru fue transferido a otra sección de trabajo de las varias alas de trabajo del imperio.. Según fuentes ahora era el encargado de las transmisiones y mensajería…. Bardock en varias ocasiones fingía tener mucho trabajo y de manera deliberada los llamaba para avisar su retardo… con el objetivo de que su angelito fuera de visita… Mirash sabia de esto y cuando el decía que trabajaría toda la noche o en la tarde, permitía a Bulma ir, pero si era al medio día, ella decía que se llevaría a los chicos a comer fuera pues no había el por que hacer comida… además también decía que se llevaría a los chicos de compras… ambos eran muy celosos de su pequeño ángel…

_**0o0o0o0o0o MI HIJA TURNO DE MIRASH…**_

Desde aquel día Bulma llamo papa Bardock a Bardock, y a Mirash le estaban dando unos celos enormes… pero ella sabia que con el tiempo ella habría de ganarse a ese angelito… pasaron 3 días desde el incidente… y Mirash estaba perdida en su pequeño mundo… Mirash adoraba tener una hija, la llevaba de compras, y entraban a tiendas de elementos femeninos, le compraba vestidos, e incluso trajecitos de entrenamiento de niñas, compraban joyas, maquillaje y demás cositas. Bulma causaba la envidia de las mujeres Sayan, tal vez no la había engendrado pero era suya para disfrutar de cosas de madre e hija, barias mujeres trataban de ganarse el cariño de Bulma, mayormente las amigas de Mirash que solo tenían hijos, aquellas que tenían hijas estaban celosas de la belleza exótica con la cual Bulma fue agraciada, Mirash adoraba las miradas de celos y envidia, "Bulma linda te gusta este vestido, se parece al blanco que tenias, solo que mas corto" "si tía Mirash me gusta" a Mirash le dolía un poquito eso… como deseaba que la llamara mama…

En esos momentos una mujer Sayan entro con su hija a la tienda, Mirash estaba mirando un vestido y la mujer simplemente lo tomo "oye yo estaba mirándolo" "para que lo quieres tu Mirash, si no tienes hija alguna" "yo…" "ves no puedes decir nada al respecto" ella no podía decir que tenia, pues Bulma no lo era, y si decía que no podría herir los sentimientos de Bulma "yo…" dijo Mirash "MAMA, MAMA DONDE ESTAS?" dijo la voz de Bulma desde los vestidores; Bulma había visto toda la escena y sintió un enojo terrible hacia la mujer que se burlaba de su Mirash-Chan, así que decidió usar su arma secreta… el encanto de las mujeres Brief, que según su madre ella había heredado… se arreglo lo mejor posible y decidió salir y mostrar lo mejor que pudo sus encantos….

Mirash miro a Bulma salir vistiendo un vestido más simple que el que la mujer había tomado pero en ella lucia de lo más hermoso "mama que piensas? Crees que a papa y a mis hermanos les guste?" dijo girando haciendo que su cabello volara, con destellos gracias a la iluminación de la tienda, luego angelicalmente se fue bailoteando hacia Mirash y frente a ella le hizo una pequeña reverencia "como me veo Okasan?" Mirash quedo muda y todas las mujeres incluyendo a la altanera roba vestidos y su hija "mami, que pasa me veo mal?" dijo abrasándola, sonriéndole dulcemente Mirash reacciono "claro que no cariño, luces maravillosa, creo que te ves como un ángel" "creo que este me gusta mas que ese, con tantos holanes me vería como payaso" dijo Bulma mirando de reojo el vestido, "me lo compras mami?" dijo ella suplicante "claro cariño lo que quieras, discúlpame falaphia mi HIJA quiere este vestido, además quedan muchas tiendas que ver" dijo ella tomando la manita de Bulma y yéndose a pagar…

Ya en el auto después de un intenso día de compras Bulma venia abrasando el vestido mas bonito que encontraron, entonces Mirash la mira de reojo "cariño, dime por que me llamaste mama? no es que me moleste, en realidad me encanto, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, aunque fue muy lindo, pero no pienses que quiero tomar el lugar de tu mami, por que no es cierto, pero quisiera….huuuy como hablo" dijo ella cansándose ella misma, entonces escucho una risita de Bulma "mama Mirash esta nerviosa por que la llame mama" dijo sonriéndole "yo" "desde hace días había querido llamarte mama, pero con lo de papa Bardock cuando pensé que estaba enojado conmigo, no tuve el valor, hasta ahora" le dijo con un bochorno, entonces la miro fijamente "te molesta que te llame…" "NOOOOOO" dijo abrasándola como loca "LO ADOROOOO" dijo besándole todo el rostro….

Regresaron a casa y Bulma y Mirash le hicieron un desfile de modas a los chicos luciendo vestidos que hacían juego el de una con la otra, incluso unos cuantos que eran idénticos solo que en versiones de tamaño distinto… los chicos silbaron, aplaudieron y le lanzaban piropos a las chicas, y ellas les guiñaban el ojo y lanzaban besitos… todo esto sobre la mesa del comedor… para los 3 chicos sayajin no existían chicas mas hermosas que ellas 2…. Ya sentados en el porche Bardock y mirash se encontraban mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado, mientras que sus hijos jugaban con fuegos artificiales "no crees bardock que somo s realmente afortunados?" "

_**Claro que una semana después de haberse peleado con Pataru a Bardock se le promovió a tercer general de manera oficial.**_

-- --- --- --- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- - - - - ---- ----- -- -- -- ---- --- -

Elenahedgehog: AHHH pero que dulzura

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … Mi amigo secreto


	3. Amigo Secreto

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**MI AMIGO SECRETO…**

El príncipe vegeta observaba desde el balcón del castillo a que reto diario entrara por esas puertas… y esta no lo decepciono… ahí estaba la pequeña criatura que le alegraba el día y amenizaba su tediosa vida… la pequeña onna gritona, la llamaba "Chibi-onna" para molestarla y ella le decía "cabeza de flama" esto se había convertido en una rutina, ella venia por lo menos 3 veces a la semana siempre a la misma hora, por lo cual vegeta solo debía asomarse por su ventana todos los días a la misma hora y sabría si ella vendría ese día o no… y ese día no fue la excepción… la vio entrar por las puertas de palacio y el se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse… momentos después llego a la biblioteca y allí, cerca de la ventana, sentada sobre el diván de la ventanal, se encontraba la pequeña… "come libros" dijo vegeta sonriéndole con malicia, ella levanto solamente una ceja y no le dirigió la mirada "come golpes" le dijo, refiriéndose a su gusto por pelear… el le gruño y ella solo dio un suspiro y le dio la vuelta a la pagina de su libro… el se regreso a la entrada… cerro la puerta de la biblioteca, y se dirigió a donde la niña se encontraba sentada, y se sentó justo a su lado recargando su espalda con el costado de la chica… ella solo sonrío y empezó a leer el libro con vos suave, y el cerrando los ojos se acomodo mejor contra ella y escucho en silencio a su anhelada compañía…

**Todo esto comenzó hacia 2 meses… o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bulma estaba estudiando en la academia, ella se encontraba caminando por los corredores bajo la mirada atenta de todo niño y niña sayanjin, había muchos comentarios de su físico y carácter, algunos buenos otros no tanto, a Kakarotto le encantaba su linda "BULMAAA" el pequeño Sayan corrió a los brazos de Bulma y ambos se fueron tomados de las manos a los jardines de la academia… allí todos los jóvenes miraban como Bulma le Leia una historia a Goku… el pequeño estaba sentado frente a Bulma mientras ella Leia una historia de aventura para el… los que pasaban por ahí se detenían y se quedaban ahí escuchándola por 2 motivos una, la historia parecía interesante y dos la que la contaba lo era aun mas…

En ese momento Raditz estaba en el gym con algunos chicos, cuya ventana daba al jardín, uno de los que fue a recoger algunas pesas cerca del armario de la ventana miro a la pequeña curiosidad que tenia la escuela, "oye Raditz es ese tu ototo que esta afuera?" Raditz miro y vio a Goku con Bulma en el jardín "si ese es Kakarotto dios no puede dejarla sola ni un segundo… ya debe ser pronto la ora del almuerzo" dijo retirándose a recoger sus cosas "a donde vas?" dijo uno de los chicos llamado pappury "voy a reunirme con mis hermanos" "cuales? Que acaso no solo tenias a Kakarotto?" el lo miro fastidiado, se disponía a marcharse sin responder cuando un chico que venia de practicar con el saco de boxeo se les acerco… "como fastidian que no recuerdan que Raditz nos dijo que adoptaron a la señorita Brief, ahora tiene una hermana" dijo el amigo y compañero de spar de Raditz, Brolly el hijo de Shadock, quien también era compañero de spar del príncipe vegeta…

"espérame Raditz, iré por mis cosas y me voy contigo, debo reunirme con el príncipe en el cuarto alfa de entrenamiento" Raditz lo vio con algo de fastidio "esta bien, pero apresúrate" dijo Raditz, cualquiera que los miraba no entendía esta relación, Brolly era anteriormente el hijo de un general de mayor rango, el era notablemente mas fuerte que Raditz y era principalmente uno de los mejores compañeros de spar de el príncipe vegeta, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que Raditz pudiera mangonear a Brolly siendo que el era de un status mas grande?, claro ahora se suponía que Bardock pertenecía a un rango mayor al anterior, solo había 2 generales mayores a Bardock ahora, Nappa el primer general y Zarbon un Sayan bastante misterioso, era el segundo general de el rey y era mas conocido por su vida personal que por su fuerza, el era uno de los pocos sayajines que existían que hubiese tomado a una especie alienígena por pareja.

_Ellos había producido 2 hijas, una chica cuya edad era de 13 años en la actualidad y otra de 8 años, ellos Vivian en namekusei pues el era el encargado de ese territorio, pues debido a una lluvia de meteoritos namekusei uno de los planetas aliados a los Sayan y la tierra había salido bastante mal librado, por lo cual el se encargo en la ayuda a la recuperación del planeta… (Ellos formaran parte clave de la historia mas adelante)_

_Los sayajines no eran una especie que digamos razista del todo, es solo que si ya era de antemano difícil producir prole entre ellos, el intentarlo con especies alienígenas era algo arriesgado, algunos lo intentaban y terminaban sin poder tener descendencia, si un Sayan tomaba a alguna fémina por pareja esto era de por vida y no había vuelta atrás… parejas alienígenas fue una moda con el fin de encontrar a una especie compatible con la cual producir prole decente, lo cual no fue algo muy bien recompensado… por lo cual esto fue rápidamente descartado por la mayoría… _

_Pero no fue si no hasta que conocieron al planeta tierra que esa idea volvió a parecer de manera fugas entre algunos, como es en el caso de la reina desde que conoció a la linda niña Brief, y ya que no la pudo obtener como hija de crianza, podría obtenerla como hija política… el rey fingía no tener la misma ideología que su esposa pero la raza humana era una especie tan similar a la sayajin que tal vez si se podría dar una unión satisfactoria, solo habían unos asuntitos en contra, primero, su hijo, en segunda Bulma, en tercero la familia son… (Por ahora)_

(**OK ahora volvamos al hilo de la historia)**

Bulma se encontraba caminando por los jardines reales los cuales estaban cerca de la academia, a Bulma le encantaba mirar las flores, sobre todo las rosas… la flor favorita de su madre y suya_…. Pero la que realmente le encantaba era una flor que solo se encontraba en la tierra llamada ORQUIDIA ALELYTHIE la cual fue la flor con la que su padre se le declaro en una cita a su madre… ella siempre juro que cuando se cazara su ramo de novia seria de esas flores…… _Bulma estaba admirando el bello jardín lleno de rosas de todos colores, mientras hacia tiempo, Goku había salido a buscar a Raditz para traerlo hacia este lugar para así irse a su segunda base secreta cerca del bosquecillo detrás de la academia y cortar camino por los jardines era lo más adecuado… Bulma se encontraba admirando las rosas cuando escucho una flauta… busco por las cercanías y se topo con un joven namek sentado sobre una rama de un árbol tocando suavemente una flauta, Bulma se dejo cautivar por la música y empezó a girar y a bailar al son de la música, el joven se percato del pequeño angelito que bailaba debajo de el, pero no paro incluso aumento el ritmo cambiando la melodía a algo mas alegre…

Desde la ventana del palacio un joven sayajin pasaba en ese momento cuando algo le llamo la atención, el sonido de una pequeña vos tarareando hizo eco en sus oídos, miro hacia fuera y vio a la pequeña niña Brief, bailando en el jardín… lamentablemente estaba tan centrada en su propia emoción que ella no se percato que estaba demasiado cerca de un arbusto y se hirió la mano la cual tenia extendida al momento de girar con un rosal, este tenia rosas blancas y una fue marcada por algunas gotitas de sangre de la niña, "auch" dijo tratando de no gritar, vegeta sin pensarlo corrió hasta la niña, ella trataba de contener sus lagrimas, el la tomo del brazo para ver la mano "no seas bebe llorón" dijo el al verla derramar una lagrima cuando el le jalo la mano, el prontamente se arrepintió al ver el corte tan profundo en su delicada mano, el joven en el árbol bajo y se les acerco "iré por un Kit. De primeros auxilios, su majestad seria mejor lavar esa herida" dijo el retirándose, vegeta la llevo cerca de una fuente y con el agua le lavo la herida, el corte era profundo e incluso se podía ver un pedazo de espina adentro, demasiado profunda y pequeña para sacarla con la mano.

El la miro y le susurro un "sunimasen" y poso sus labios sobre la manita de Bulma y lentamente empezó a succionar la herida, a Bulma le dolió un poco pero no mas que cuando se la hizo… ella estaba totalmente abochornada y al vegeta sentir la espina en su lengua dejo de succionar y retiro sus labios de la herida y escupió la sangre que había succionado junto con la espina, ambos se ojearon y vegeta noto que el aun sujetaba la mano de la niña y que ella no hacia nada por quitarla… ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro y vegeta le dio un rápido beso en la mano a Bulma, y ella se le acerco lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el se puso colorado. Entonces apareció el joven namek con el Kit. Y vegeta desapareció del lugar, el joven sonrío al verlo irse todo apenado mientras dejaba a una niñita toda apenadita sonriendo dulcemente. Bulma se quedo en el lugar conversando con el joven nameku, el se llamaba Piccolo, había llegado hacia un año a vivir a vegetasei, su padre era botánico y uno de los especialistas en química que trabajaban en el laboratorio, en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a la jardinería y cuidaba para rosas de la reina como un favor especial, ambos se agradaron desde ese momento…

mas tarde Bulma se fue cuando llegaron sus hermanos, Bulma les contó lo que paso y solo Raditz no se mostró muy feliz, Goku pensó que era agradable, debía serlo si ayudo a su Bulma-Chan o Bulma Nessan como la llamaba ahora. Bulma ese día se la paso pensando en que hacer para agradecerle a el príncipe por su gesto tan lindo con ella, así que decidió hornearle unas galletitas y darle un regalito hecho por sus manitas, el cual seria pequeño, pero útil y practico… así afanosamente trabajo en su pequeña sorpresa para el príncipe toda la noche… al día siguiente Bulma se despertó temprano y se marcho a la escuela con la esperanza de toparse con vegeta… pero no fue si no hasta el periodo en la tarde que lo vio, el caminaba por los pasillos algo pensativo cuando se paro en seco al mirar a la personita frente a el…

Bulma le sonrío y lentamente sacándolo de detrás de ella le ofreció un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel blanco "es para ti por lo de ayer" dijo ella sonriéndole, vegeta se quedo perplejo, iba a decir algo cuando unos chicos Sayan aparecieron y se pararon justo detrás de el príncipe, vegeta reacciono mal y le grito "DEJA DE MOLESTARME CHIKIUJIN MOLESTA" dijo totalmente molesto, los chicos empezaron a realizar comentarios ofensivos sobre que Bulma era una molestia, un bicho raro, y muy tonta… y vegeta solamente se quedo allí y los dejo hablar…

Bulma se quedo ahí parada, totalmente paralizada de la impresión…sentía ganas de llorar pero su orgullo y enojo fueron mayores, ella dejo caer el obsequio que le traía a vegeta, y pasando frente a el empujando a los chicos que estaban con el se dirigió rumbo a las salas de entrenamiento… uno de los jóvenes movió con su pie el obsequio que al parecer eran unas galletas acompañadas de una cajita, vegeta ordeno la retirada por lo cual no pudieron comprobar lo que el paquete contenía, cuando pasaban por el mismo pasillo por el cual ella desapareció, vegeta ojeo por una de las ventanas al chico namek que lo miraba con tristeza, el dejo escapar un gruñido que los chicos tomaron como una señal de apresurarse… al pasar uno de los Gym vegeta escucho la voz de una muy enojada niña… "Ray Ray prometiste llevarnos de pesca" dijo ella molesta "debo esperar a un chico al cual debo enfrentar en combate, no puedo irme aun" "raditz prometiste llevarnos" dijo un molesto niño Sayan "basta kakarotto, ya dije que no puedo aun, si terminamos pronto el combate iremos" dijo el, "esta bien Ray Ray esperaremos a que termines se que tu ganaras" dijo Bulma abrasando a Raditz "niña voluble" dijo el atando una mano alrededor de Bulma mordiendo un mechón de su cabello…

De pronto se escucho la risa de un chico el cual estaba entrando por la puerta de alado con el maestro supervisor "HAHA RAY RAY PERO QUE RIDICULO" dijo el chico riendo como loco, raditz lo miro al sujeto "maestro el es mi oponente?" "así es Raditz" "de acuerdo" dijo el poniéndose en posición "OH EL POBRE RAY RAY ESTA ENOJAADDDDGH" dijo pues raditz de un puñetazo justo en el rostro lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared "el ganador es raditz" dijo el supervisor anotando los datos en su bitácora, raditz lo agarro del cuello de la armadura y lo sacudió asta despertarlo "tienes algo mas que decir sobre como mi hermana menor me llama?" dijo el con voz fría y peligrosa, el solo movió la cabeza susurrando un no… "bien eso pensé" dijo tirandolo al piso "y ustedes 2 ya vámonos" dijo a sus 2 hermanos "no me grites Ray Ray" dijo Bulma "cállate mocosa molesta" dijo yendo hacia ella y la puso sobre su hombro "bájame bobo" "cállate y deja de quejarte, dios las hermanitas son un fastidio" dijo mientras Bulma le seguía diciendo insultos hacia su persona… "RADITZ NO BAKKAAAA" "si, si lo que tu digas b-Chan" dijo el ignorando a los mirones al pasar aun lado de ellos, en ese momento la mirada de Bulma se cruzo con la de vegeta y ella lo miro con odio, entonces sus ojitos se llenaron de alegría y sonrío dulcemente… vegeta se quedo perplejo.. Dios se veía muy linda… "adiós brolly Kun" dijo Bulma antes de seguir insultando a raditz.

Vegeta la vio irse y volteo a mirar peligrosamente molesto a brolly el cual acaba de aparecer de detrás de ellos, el se sintió como una presa en el momento… mientras que el chico namek miraba desde uno de los árboles cercanos a los tres hermanos marcharse, miro también como el príncipe corrió por el pasillo rumbo a un punto especifico… vegeta corrió hasta donde el incidente había pasado, encontró las galletas pisadas pero no vio rastros del paquete, entonces escucho una familiar flauta y salio corriendo como fiera hacia el jardín y mientras trataba de llegar a la fuente de la música escuchaba claramente como esta se alejaba… al final alcanzo al joven de piel verde y lo miro expectante… "que se le ofrece su majestad?" "tu lo viste todo" dijo de manera afirmativa "así es su majestad" dijo algo triste "sabes que paso con el paquete?" "así es" "donde esta" "rumbo al incinerador" "QUEEEE?" "si era basura así que lo tire" vegeta no lo creía…

"COMO TE ATREVISTE" "eso es lo que usted dijo que era así que lo tire" dijo el mirándolo sin mucho interés "eso fue…" el no podía siquiera responder… el ni siquiera sabia por que reacciono de esa manera "que hubiera hecho su majestad, de tener el paquete?" el miro al piso…"yo, no quise que fuera así" "pero fue así, y no se puede remediar" dijo el caminando hacia el "pero si tanto lamenta que pasara puedo darle el contenido del paquete" vegeta lo miro "que?" "si, yo conserve el contenido del paquete, me pareció una lastima tirarlo" "pero tu dijiste" "que tire el paquete… nunca dije que su contenido" así le entrego lo que parecían ser 2 muñequeras de color negro con el nombre bordado de vegeta en letras color rojo… eran bastante cómodas y suaves al tacto y al manipularlas pudo notar que eran resistentes… "sunimasen" susurro al mirar en dirección por donde ella y sus hermanos se habían ido…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una semana después de haberse peleado con Pataru a Bardock se le promovió a tercer general pero no fue sino dos semanas después que fue de manera oficial, fue una ceremonia sencilla en el palacio, los chicos usaron una armadura de color plateada u espandex azul oscuro, Raditz se sujeto su cabello largo con un prendedor plateado en forma del escudo e vegetasei, Bulma le había hecho varios prendedores para su cabello con elementos masculinos, cráneos, cabezas de fieras como leones y dragones, etc.…. Mientras que las chicas decidieron usar algo de su repertorio súper especial… Bulma y Mirash decidieron usar una especie de vestido con adornos parecido a una armadura, era blanco con peto y hombreras de armadura color plateado mas claro… el vestido de ambas era similar, eso fue a propósito, ambas incluso sujetaron su cabello en forma de coleta de caballo a propósito, con un tocado, que mas bien parecía una especie de diadema en forma de águila plateada, y el sujetador de la coleta parecía un grillete con la insignia del vegetasei, querían verse lo mas parecidas… pero gracias a kami que Bulma afortunadamente ya había recuperado su color natural de cabello…

A la reina se le salieron los ojos al ver lo adorable que se veían ambas luciendo vestidos iguales, el rey miraba atento a su general mientras los demás guerreros lo saludaban…. Vegeta no quito la vista en toda la noche de Bulma, deseaba acercarse pero su orgullo se lo impedía, por lo cual las imágenes del rostro perplejo y descorazonado de Bulma al el insultarla le venían seguido a la mente… pero sus celos se fueron al cielo cuando llego el momento de bailar, y todos los pequeños Sayan de la fiesta prácticamente se pasaban unos sobre otros por tener un turno de bailar con Bulma, claro que el primer baile lo hizo Bulma con su papa, se veía adorable siendo abrasada del talle por Bardock mientras simulaban bailar, al rey también le dio un poco de celos eso, el segundo baile fue Raditz con Bulma, solo por que Goku estaba ocupado comiendo, Bulma recostó su cabecita contra la de su hermano mayor que era unos 20 centímetros mayor que su hermana, bailaron un buen rato hasta que el hambre le gano a Raditz, entonces fue el turno de Goku, bailaron mas divertidamente, pues Goku hacia girar a Bulma mucho, ya que ese era uno de los juegos favoritos de ambos, girar tomados de las manos…

Los reyes miraron a vegeta y vieron el enorme ceño fruncido de su hijo, entonces el rey decidió actuar… junto con su esposa e hijo se dirigieron a hablar con Bardock y Mirash, en el instante que Bulma regresaba de bailar con Goku, mientras ellos le hacían platica a los padres de la niña, vegeta le hacia gestos a Bulma y ella se los regresaba, en ese momento Shadock se acerco con su esposa Divaly y con su hijo Brolly, el pequeño fue directo con Raditz y Kakarotto quienes estaban comiendo… y le susurro algo al oído a Raditz, el le gruño pero finalmente asintió, junto con Kakarotto… vegeta miraba curioso cuando su madre le hablo "vegeta no crees que seria lindo que sacaras a la señorita Bulma a bailar" dijo sonriente, el gruño, "que piensas Bulma?..Bulma?" Mirash busco a Bulma y Bardock apunto al centro de la pista donde la pequeña bailaba sonriente con…BROLLY… el estaba todo abochornado pero sonriente… estaban centrados bailando cuando Shadock le hablo a su hijo… el ignoro a su padre pues estaba perdido en los ojos azules de la niña que seguía sonriéndole…

A vegeta le empezó a hervir la sangre… el no entendía como es que el que ella actuara así con otros varones le molestaba tanto… sus ojos se centraron en la mano que brolly le tenia en el talle, y como su rostro se acercaba al de ella, mientras que ella seguía sonriéndole inocentemente… quería arrancarle la cabeza a brolly en ese instante, y la idea de arrojarle una esfera de energía cruzo `por su mente pero no se arriesgaría a hacer una escena frente a sus padres además de que podría dañar a la chibi onna…

Brolly equivocadamente miro hacia sus padres y se topo con la mirada llena de odio de el príncipe vegeta. El prontamente argumento tener un poco de hambre y Bulma algo desilusionada acepto que terminaran su agradable baile… Brolly se reunió con Raditz que disimuladamente, pero no para el trío de padres… golpeo a Brolly en el estomago… "muy mal" dijo Goku que seguía devorando los bocadillos… Bulma por otra parte se sentó en una de las sillas del salón y miraba atenta a las parejas bailar y movía los pies de un lado a otro.. No estaba para nada cansada y quería seguir bailando, miraba a su alrededor y noto a varios chicos que se querían acercar, ella los saludaba con su mano y sonreía animosamente, pero tan pronto se acercaban ponían una cara de espanto y se retiraban… Bulma no entendía, saco el compacto de su bolsillo y se reviso… todo estaba en su lugar… entonces por que nadie se le quería acercar, fue cuando con el espejito miro los ojos mortales de vegeta….

Fue cuando escucho a su padre llamarla "Bulma ven acá pequeña" ella acepto feliz ir con su padre, pues pensó que tal vez la volvería a sacar a bailar "si bardock otousan?" dijo Cortez y lindamente "que hacías sola allí sentada querida?" dijo Mirash "nada Mirash okasan…. mis compañeros de baile se cansaron" dijo ella apuntando a la mesa donde los 3 pequeños comían, "claro que a una niña tan linda no le faltaran pretendientes a bailar" dijo Divaly "nadie me ha pedido bailar, solo brolly-Kun" dijo ella algo triste.

"tal vez sea por que eres fea" dijo vegeta dándole una sonrisa burlona "pues a ti no te he visto bailar con nadie, tal vez sea por que eres horroroso" dijo ella gruñéndole (los hábitos sayajin se contagian) el príncipe le gruño de vuelta, "vegeta por que no sacas a bailar a la señorita Brief" dijo el rey, vegeta lo vio con cara de asco "no pienso bailar con esa cosa, además bailar es tonto" dijo el mirando a otro lado "no se preocupe su majestad, es que el tiene miedo de que algo de mis modales se le peguen, además debe ser que el no sabe ni siquiera como bailar" dijo Bulma sonriendo malévolamente, la reina sonrío al ver la cara de enojo de su hijo, "yo se bailar, solo que no quiero hacerlo" "palabras, solo eres palabras" dijo ella arreglando su cabello, "ya veras" dijo tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola a la pista de baile…

La reina al verlos lejos dio algunos aplausos calladamente "dios ella pudo leer a vegeta a la perfección" dijo ella admirada "no creí vivir para ver el día que alguien lograra hacerlo hacer algo sin que se le obligara" dijo el rey, "esa es nuestra Bulma no tenshi, hace milagros" dijo Mirash, "ven Bardock quiero bailar" "con su permiso su majestades" dijo Bardock mientras se retiraban a bailar… Divaly y Shadock igualmente se retiraron, lo cual puso de humor a la reina y al rey para bailar igualmente…

En la pista de baile vegeta tomando a Bulma del talle la guío gracilmente por toda la pista, ambos perdidos en el momento, a vegeta se le esfumo la ira al tener a la pequeña y delicada criatura en sus brazos y a Bulma al ser guiada tan hábilmente por la pista por un par de fuertes brazos se perdió completamente en el momento, lentamente ambos recargaron su frente contra la del otro "ves que si se bailar" dijo sin dejar de mirar a sus lindos ojitos azules "veo que me equivoque y acepto mi error" dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo, ambos continuaron bailando largo rato sin importarles el resto del mundo… lentamente Bulma guió a vegeta hacia el balcón y ambos se sentaron en el barandal a contemplar el cielo estrellado.. Ambos se quedaron allí sentados mirando al cielo… finalmente vegeta la volteo a mirar de reojo…

Ella tenia los ojos cerrados, "estas cansada?" dijo el en tono suave pero con algo de reproche, "no… solo me gusta cerrar los ojos cuando pienso en algo" el la vio fijamente y se le acerco un poco "y en que piensas?" dijo sentándose justo a su lado, tocándose hombro con hombro, "en ti" dijo ella mirando nuevamente al cielo, el se sonrojo "por que demonios deberías estar pensando en mi?" ella lo miro algo sorprendida pero también divertida, vio un lindo bochorno formarse en la mejilla del príncipe, "no debería?" dijo ella sin mirarlo, el no respondió… "si te preguntas… no era nada malo, no del todo" dijo ella, sonriendo pero sin dejar de mirar el cielo "y que era?" dijo el curioso "quieres saber?" el no contesto, "es que creo que me agradas…" dijo algo pensativa, el abrió los ojos de par en par "pero no estoy del todo segura" dijo mirando al horizonte, el la miro con decepción "en ocasiones como esta eres tolerable e inclusive agradable" dijo ella, el la miro y Bulma pudo notar su cola moviéndose felizmente "pero en ocasiones eres realmente cruel conmigo, y eso no me gusta" a vegeta se le vinieron imágenes del incidente a la mente "ya veo" dijo el desilusionado, "es por eso que creo que deberé pasar mas tiempo contigo para saber si me agradas o no" dijo ella mirándolo sonriente…

Vegeta la miro… no creía lo que escucho "y tu… que opinas?" dijo ella mirando nuevamente al cielo, "no estoy seguro" dijo, pero entonces una sonrisa se formo en sus labios "creo que se necesita una ardua investigación" "así?" dijo ella sonriéndole "si, es por eso que he decidido que es imperativo que pasemos mas tiempo juntos" dijo el, "me parece bien, pero será en secreto" dijo ella "que?" dijo el perplejo "has notado que cuando nos ven juntos todos nos miran raro" dijo ella, el lo pensó y era cierto "si lo he notado" "eso afectaría nuestra investigación, además tu te comportas de peor manera cuando hay alguien mas, y eres realmente malo conmigo" "es que me pones nervioso" dijo sinceramente "como, si soy mas débil que tu?" "por como eres conmigo" "a que te refieres?" dijo enojada "a eso mismo, nunca nadie me había retado, eres rara, pero no de mala manera, me gusta como eres… pero también me enoja" dijo el sonrojado, ella se le recargo y el se puso tenso, "esta bien entonces es un trato, seremos amigos en secreto, para ver que pasa" dijo ella descansando su cabeza en el hombro de vegeta, el ato disimuladamente su cola en la cintura de la niña, "esta bien… me parece aceptable" dijo recargando su cabeza contra la de Bulma…

Pasaran varios minutos mas en ese lugar y cuando Bulma escucho la voz de Goku llamándola volvieron a la fiesta… discutiendo sobre sus habilidades de baile… cuando la familia son abordo su nave, Bulma disimuladamente envío un beso soplado hacia el castillo y vegeta disimuladamente le guiño el ojo… nadie sabría… nadie sospecharía... seria perfecto… seria un secreto, serian amigos secretos…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bulma se encontraba en la biblioteca con vegeta recargada descansando en ella… el estaba tan relajado, */es tan agradable/* pensaron ambos, entonces se hoyo la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse y Bulma lo miro "empiezas tu o lo hago yo" "hazlo tu" dijo vegeta que se estaba levantando y arreglando la capa, "ERES UN BRUTO Y UN GROSERO" "Y TU UNA MOLESTA PLAGA" "ERES UN PELMASO" "BRUJA HORROROSA" "SAPO ESPANTOSO" toda la discusión mientras se arrojaban lo que pudiesen claro ninguno apuntando realmente al otro, excepto que Bulma le pego finalmente con un cojín en el rostro y salio del lugar con 3 libros en brazos dejando a un furioso chico sayajin "MOLESTA ONNA" "CABEZA DE FLAMA" dijo el saliendo también de la biblioteca ambos retirándose por un sentido opuesto del pasillo… todo esto paso frente a los ojos perplejos de un muy perplejo general Zarbon….

Mas tarde en los jardines, en un punto muy apartado de los jardines de rosas, Bulma y vegeta se encontraban conversando bajo un árbol, ambos sentados espalda con espalda… el tiempo llego y Bulma tenia que retirarse… "vendrás mañana?" "eso no lo se aun… deberás esperar y ver" dijo ella dándole un abrazo rápido, y tallándole su mejilla en la suya y el algo dudoso le regreso el gesto… "hasta pronto… ONNA" "adiós GETA-KUN" dijo ella poniéndole traviesamente… y así vegeta vio a su pequeña compañera retirarse graciosamente por el jardín, hasta perderse de su vista… el suspiro y se dejo caer sobre el pasto "ya quiero que sea mañana"… dijo el cerrando los ojos empezando a reír a todo pulmón… nunca pensó ser tan feliz…

-- --- --- --- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- - - - - ---- ----- -- -- -- ---- --- -

Elenahedgehog: AHHH pero que romántico…las semillas de un amor…

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … 2 años contigo


	4. 2 Años contigo

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**2 AÑOS CONTIGO… **

Una familiar chica se encontraba sentada en la barda de los limites de la gran academia de entrenamiento sayan… traía puesto una camisa de manga corta verde con letras plateadas que decían star, un chaleco color amarillo y unos shorts color amarillo cortos hasta la mitad de la pierna, unos botines color café crema y su cabello sujeto por una pañoleta verde…. sonrió picaramente cuando escucho el sonido de la campana del almuerzo, tomo la canasta a un lado de ella y comenzó a correr por encima de la barda hacia el otro lado del campo…. Mientras tanto desde dentro de la academia un joven de cabellos desordenados apuntando a todas direcciones, que se encontraba realizando kattas (calentamiento) al escuchar la campana salto de hacer las lagartijas a salir corriendo rumbo a los vestidores…. En otro lugar un chico de cabello largo e igualmente desarreglado, que se encontraba terminando un reporte de sus estudios al escuchar la campana término rápidamente de colocarle su nombre al escrito y tomando su valija le tiro el escrito al supervisor y salio por el pasillo de la instalación rumbo a los casilleros…

Mientras tanto un conocido joven de cabello de flama se encontraba entrenando en el dojo cuya ventana daba a la muralla norte… entonces escucho un silbido (como el de gohan en la película del ataque del otro namek) el y su compañero miraron por la ventana y ahí estaba sentada, sonriente mirando hacia la puerta de la instalación… aquella niña angelical que era una visión entre la monotonía del lugar "parece que ya es la hora del almuerzo" dijo el joven llamado brolly… el joven cabellos de flama abrió la ventana y se sentó en el marco, la joven inmediatamente sintió su mirada y al mirar directo a la ventana murmuro un bakka terminando con sacarle la lengua y jalando su parpado… el joven le gruño enseñándole los dientes a lo que ella le sonrió traviesamente, entonces se escucharon las voces de 2 jóvenes sayan discutiendo por los pasillos, "yo primero radits" "olvídalo yo soy el mayor, yo voy primero" "no es justo" "llora con okasan" "radits no bakka" "kakarotto no bakka" entonces mientras forcejeaban por salir primero por la puerta se escucho la risita burlona de una adorable y familiar chica "bulma dile a radits que es mi turno" "nene llorón" "bruto aprovechado" entones alguien los empuja desde atrás, ambos caen al piso y la chica los miro preocupada, y luego enojada al ver de quien se trataba… era un chico de cabellos parados que según bulma (parecían una escoba gastada) llamado kotague quien solo les dio un resoplo y dedico una sonrisa burlona a bulma a lo que ella contesto haciendo un gesto de asco.

El sujeto le cerró un ojo a lo que bulma respondió gruñéndole y volteándole el rostro al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos, el la miro perplejo y susurrando un "hasta luego" se marcho… "dios ese tipo me da asco" susurro la chica, entonces les sonrió a los dos chicos que se encontraban de pie junto a la barda, "atrapa goku" dijo la chica arrojando la canasta, mientras ella saltaba a los brazos del chico sayan de cabello largo conocido como radits… "como es que siempre es radits el que te atrapa?" dijo goku "por que no me arriesgare a que me vuelvas a dejar caer como la ultima ves" dijo bulma , goku puso carita triste "además si radits lleva la canasta se comerá tus bocadillos primero" "OLLE ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GLOTON?" ella le sonrió "si" dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla, entonces le miro la mano "tienes un raspón" "creo que había una piedra en el suelo cuando caímos" bulma le sujeto la mano y le empezó a dar unas lamiditas al raspón… desde la ventana del tercer piso se escucho un gruñido ahogado, bulma sonrió sabia muy bien de quien era ese gruñido, entonces termino dándole un besito "gracias" dijo radits mirándola con ojos de amor… ella lo abrazo y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

Entonces oyeron un gemidito detrás de ellos, era goku con un dedito en la boca mirándolos con un puchero arrebatadoramente tierno (ese puchero tradicional anime donde tienen un dedo en la boca al ver algo que quieren) bulma lo miro y soltando suavemente a radits se dirigió a goku "o lindo tu también tienes uno" "donde?" dijo el mirando se sus manos, pero bulma lo tomo del rostro jalándolo con sus manos hacia el suyo y le empezó a lamer la mejilla… el tenia una cortadita allí, se volvió a escuchar otro gruñido… bulma termino de limpiarla heridita dándole un besito en la mejilla y en la frente a goku… "gracias bulma chan" ella lo abrazo y tomándolo de la manos se dirigió a raditz "listo mis 2 chicos están curados" dijo bulma… (el lamer es un gesto sayan que solo entre miembros de la familia se da, acción solo entre mujer y hombre o entre niños pequeños… o entre parejas…. bulma al ser tan amorosa adopto esta costumbre muy pronto) así bulma se fue tomada de un brazo por radits y del otro por goku, así caminaron por los pasillos cuando se toparon con su real majestad el príncipe vegeta y brolly, vegeta solo les dio un gruñido y siguió caminando lentamente por otro pasillo mientras brolly hablaba con ellos, "van a almorzar?" "si, brolly kun, nos acompañas?" dijo bulma sonriente, pero el gruñido de radits y el del príncipe le advirtieron que era mejor decir que no, "no puedo, estoy acompañando al príncipe a entrenar" "esta bien brolly kun nos vemos" dijo bulma y soltando a sus hermanos le aun besito de despedida en la mejilla a brolly.

"kakarotto adelántate con bulma" "esta bien" dijo goku jalando bulma con el y al dar la vuelta, radits le dio un golpe en el estomago a brolly, este callo de rodillas por el golpe "no te pases de listo" dijo marchándose y al ver al príncipe le da una reverencia pero sigue su camino, "que hice?" dijo brolly sin entenderlo del todo, vegeta por su parte le dio otro golpe en el estomago y este callo desmallado, un guardia paso y vegeta le ordeno llevar a brolly a la enfermería, "esa chibi onna" dijo el junto con algunas maldiciones… decidió marcharse a pasear por lo jardines y allí los vio, bulma corriendo por los jardines siendo perseguida por goku… entonces el volteo al sentir a alguien colocar una mano en su hombro "como pasa rápido el tiempo no es así, según me dijo bardock ya se han cumplido 2 años desde que la señorita bulma vive con ellos" dijo el hombre que era nadie menos que el rey… vegeta lo pensó por un tiempo…. Era verdad ya habían pasado 2 años…

En el jardín los chicos tenían un pensamiento similar, ninguno de ellos podía creer que en realidad ya tenían 2 años juntos, el día anterior la familia de bardock le había realizado una cena especial… solo familia… FLASH BACK….

_Era una noche muy especial… bulma estaba vistiendo un elegante vestido de fiesta rosado con adornos color perla… toda la familia había salido a cenar a un restaurante elegante, mirash usando un vestido color perla, y los chicos con armaduras (eran parecidas a las de los sayan cuando llegaron por primera vez a la tierra en dbz, al de nappa amarillo con expandes negro) e incluso estaban presentes turles y su futura pareja, una chica llamada shama, cabello erizado parecido al de raditz, solo que era un tomo algo café… era bastante agradable…. Ella trabajaba en comunicaciones y era la designada al área de laboratorio y angar, por lo que ella siempre les llevaba las transmisiones y comunicaciones a ellos… así conoció a turles y se prendaron mutuamente… debían esperar un tiempo mas antes de celebrar las nupcias, tres meses después de pedir la mano, era la tradición… que casi nadie cumplía… pero ellos eran una familia algo tradicionalista…Bulma había bailado con todos sus chicos…. Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que sus padres desaparecieron… ya estaba por cumplir sus 10 años, en realidad su cumpleaños seria en 2 meses y sus nuevos padres ya habían empezado a planear su cumpleaños desde hacia un mes… querían que todo fuese perfecto… bulma no podría ser mas feliz…. Pero se sentía triste… como extrañaba a sus padres… pero sabia que siendo triste y actuando miserable no resolvería nada, por lo cual era mejor ser feliz lo mejor que pudiera… esa noche bailaron, rieron y comieron a reventar, y terminaron estallando fuegos artificiales en e patio trasero… fue bastante divertido…END FLASH_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bulma estaba comiendo sobre una manta de picnic con sus hermanos el almuerzo, los chicos prácticamente se devoraron todo lo que allí había… bulma cocinaba deliciosamente según ellos… radits tenia ya 12 años y goku había cumplido hacia un mes los 8 años, bulma pronto tendría 10… y en un mes el príncipe cumpliría los 10 igualmente… por lo cual habría un gran baile… a bulma le parecía algo divertido, pero era la mentalidad de las niñas, a los chicos solo les hacían SMASH PARTYS (fiestas de aporreo) donde se peleaban en mini torneos, o HUNTING TRIPS (viajes de caza) donde se iban a cazar… es por eso que bardock y mirash debían pensar que hacer para la fiesta de bulma, ella era una chica, que le gustaba a las niñas?… una pijamaza?... bulma no tenia amigas, en realidad ninguna chica sayan le hablaba pero a ella no le importaba… ella de todos modos prefería estar con los chicos… pero no le importaría tener una amiguita…

Entonces se escucho la campanada de las 2 de la tarde y Los chicos debían volver a entrenar después del almuerzo, desde que se habían vuelto mas fuertes se les aumento el régimen de entrenamiento, "raditz debemos volver?" "si, no es justo, maldito control de progreso, aunque queramos ocultar nuestra fuerza esos malditos siguen sondeándonos con ese maldito aparato" "que aparato?" dijo bulma curiosa "un maldito scan, nos miden el nivel de ki, ya solo usan el nivel de ki como prueba para pasar de nivel y de aumentarnos el maldito entrenamiento" "si siguen así ya no nos veremos sino hasta en la noche" dijo bulma, pero raditz y goku no pudieron ocultarle su tristeza, pues un sentimiento los estaba persiguiendo desde hace un tiempo "haber díganme de una vez que se traen los 2" dijo bulma mirándolos acusadoramente "nada" dijeron los dos sin mirarla, clara prueba de que era mentira "si no me lo dicen les jalare las colas hasta que lo digan" ambos se ocultaron las colas, bulma cuando hacia esa amenaza la cumplía… "es que el otro día escuchamos…" "cállate" le grito raditz a goku "QUE?" dijo bulma enojándose, "bueno ya que, dijo uno de los supervisores a otro, que si seguíamos aumentando nuestro nivel a este paso nos enviaran a la academia estrella roja" a bulma se le callo el jugo que tenia en la mano… ese lugar quedaba muy lejos de la ciudad y era un internado al que solo 3 días a la semana se les permitía volver a casa… ya difícilmente estaban juntos ahora, pero casi medio planeta de distancia seria un tormento…

"NO PUEDEN" dijo ella mirándolos enojada y empezando a llorar "no queremos, bulma, pero no sabemos que hacer" bulma estaba asustada "me abandonaran" susurro entre sollozos "NOOOO" dijeron los 2 abrasándola, "no lo permitiremos, no podrán obligarnos" "si lo harán, cuando papa se entere lo aprobara, seria un orgullo en la familia, que entraran antes" "si por lo menos mantuviéramos nuestro nivel sin cambios por un tiempo" dijo goku "que?" dijeron raditz y bulma "eso dijo el supervisor, que si seguíamos aumentando, pero que tal vez esto era fisiológico, que tal ves solo era un súbito crecimiento de energía, que debíamos seguir aumentando" "si pudiésemos ocultar su fuerza" dijo bulma, "yo no quiero dejar de entrenar si quiero ser mas fuerte pero tampoco me quiero separar" bulma no dijo nada solo se puso a jugar con una servilleta torciéndola haciendo origami con ella…

Raditz y goku sabían bien que este era uno de sus pasatiempos mientras entraba a su modo de pensamiento… no es bueno interrumpirla… la ultima vez casi le da a ella un paro cardiaco pues se encuentra tan concentrada que le podría provocar un shock emocional sacarla súbitamente de trance… además que siempre reaccionaba mal, lo de jalarle las colar salio de una vez que la despertaron de su trance mental… bulma entonces salto gritando "POR MIS CIRCUITOS" eso decía cuando llegaba a una idea… "lo tengo… solo debemos ocultar su nivel por un tiempo, que parezca que no aumenta sin ser verdad" dijo ella "que?" dijeron en susurro "recuerdan las pesas de aumento de gravedad que les construí?" "si claro, son las que siempre usamos para entrenar, gracias a ellas nos hemos estado haciendo mas fuertes" "pues les agregare un aditamento, un bloqueador de ki, eso les permitirá ocultarlo para otros, físicamente seguirán igual, pero su ki no sufrirá cambios, cuando aumente un nivel, el aparato hará que el scan detecte solo ¼ de este avance, sin ser verdad ustedes se harán mas fuertes y ellos no lo notaran" "ESO ES BRILLANTE" gritaron los 2 chicos volviéndola a abrasar…

"entonces siempre lo tendremos que usar?" dijo goku "claro que no, no quiero que mis hermanos siempre tengan que fingir ser débiles, ray ray el instituto de ciencias esta justo a lado del centro estrella roja verdad?" raditz lo pensó "creo que si" "si lo esta, el tío turles dijo que el y papa fueron al centro de ciencias el mes pasado en su viaje recuerdas y que se escaparon a dar una ojeada al centro de entrenamiento, están lado a lado, por que usan a los alumnos de allí para probar nuevos equipos que construyen en el centro de ciencias" dijo goku orgulloso de haber sido mas listo que su hermano… "pero y eso que tiene que ver?" dijo raditz "pues que si yo califico para el centro de ciencias y se que me aceptaran por mis conocimientos, el día que me acepten, ustedes se Irán conmigo para el centro de entrenamiento" "así solo estaremos en edificios separados y no por medio planeta" dijo raditz feliz "entonces esta decidido, cuando llegue a casa empezare con el plan pero necesito uno de esos scanner" "te lo conseguiremos" dijeron felizmente goku y raditz sonriendo diabólicamente… así bulma se retira a casa "nos vemos mas tarde mis chicos" "hasta la tarde b-chan" dijeron y se fueron a casa…

Raditz y goku volvieron al centro y estuvieron ojeando a los supervisores… pero su sospechosa conducta no paso desapercibida por algunos de los chicos, el tal kotague por ejemplo y su real majestad… entonces ellos planearon su movida, demasiados ojos mirones, entonces goku empezó una pelea… usualmente a goku lo tratan de provocar sus compañeritos insultándolo por actuar como bebe con bulma, claro que el sabe que son tonterías por sus celos a el por tener tan linda hermanita, raditz sabia que el no se enojaría a menos que ellos dijeran algo que en verdad lo hiciera enojar… así que le pidió a brolly que le insinuara ciertas palabras a decir a alguno de esos que siempre los molestan para ver si en realidad kakarotto era capaz de enfadarse… el plan salio mejor de lo pensado… pobre goku, raditz se sintió mal por hacerle eso a goku, el ni siquiera le dijo las palabras a brolly, si no que las escribió falseando la letra… y después de mostrárselo lo quemo y si brolly se lo decía alguien mas lo molería a golpes… brolly se sintió asqueroso al decir esas palabras pues estimaba mucho a su señorita brief….(_QUIEREN SABER LAS PALABRAS?)_

"TU HERMANA NO ES SOLO MAS QUE UNA SUCIA PESTE HUMANA DE LA TIERRA" goku sabia lo mucho que esas palabras herían a bulma… el pobre chico quedo molido a golpes pues goku se convirtió en una fiera… el sentimiento de alejarse de su hermanita y el que la insultaran fue un cóctel explosivo…. Raditz se dedico a lo suyo y al irse el supervisor de su oficina el tomo un escáner de repuesto que tenia en su escritorio y se esfumo hacia el jardín y en el llamado "tronco secreto" un hueco en un árbol viejo pero hermoso del jardín escondió el escáner… luego hizo como que regresaba de caminar y fue jalado al dojo por brolly, "kakarotto se desquicio, el chico dijo mas que solo lo que me escribiste y el exploto" "DIJO MAS?" en realidad el solo escribió 2 palabras (se las diré pero calladitos…._simple humana_…. No lo lean en voz alta… o ellos se enojaran también con ustedes….) ni siquiera el supervisor y radits pudieron calmarlo, y otro supervisor corrió por bulma, a la cual secuestraron de su salón de clases del otro lado de centro júnior sayan y la trajeron al dojo … bulma vio el tumulto y los supervisores quitaron a los mirones para que bulma pasara, ella pelo los ojos en total shock al ver a goku sacarle el relleno (perdonen la expresión) a golpes… "GOKUUUUU" le grito bulma y goku se quedo hecho piedra… totalmente paralizado… el oír la voz enojada de bulma tanto a el como a raditz los paralizaba…

Bulma camino hasta el "que se supone que estas haciendo?" dijo acercándose con los brazos cruzados y goku solo empezó a llorar a lagrima pelada y corrió hasta bulma y la abrazo… bulma se quedo atónita, todos miraban a goku asustados y los supervisores trataban de despertar al noqueado chico… "que paso aquí?" dijo ella, goku no podía hablar de tanto llorar, los demás solo dijeron que mosquee, el niño al que goku dejo molido a golpes lo estaba haciendo enojar con insultos "pero si insultarlo no funciona con el, que demonios le dijo?" en realidad nadie escucho solo que lo ultimo que le grito hizo a kakarotto quedarse paralizado y el se lo seguía repitiendo "pues que te dijo?" goku no dijo nada, no se atrevía… "te dijo algo feo?" el solo asintió, "fue sobre ti?" el negó con la cabeza "a raditz? A mama? A papa?" el seguía negando "AH, jajajajajaja" se empezó a reír bulma y los presentes incluso los de los grados avanzados lo encontraron fuera de lugar, en realidad fue espeluznante ver al alegre y despreocupado pequeño kakarotto volverse una maquina sin control de palizas…

Bulma le empezó a acariciar la cabeza "me insulto a mi verdad?" goku se apretó mas contra bulma… los chicos encontraron ahora su conducta razonable, todos sabían que kakarotto adoraba a bulma… "veamos que pudo ser…. Me llamo humana entre otros insultos verdad?" goku se empezó a enojar mas y el chico que ya se había despertado se oculto detrás del supervisor "jajajajaja" bulma se soltó riendo "pero goku, yo si soy una humana, no se puede hacer nada para cambiar eso lindo… lo demás que dijera no me importa… por que no me importa el, ni lo que piense de mi, ni lo que piensen los otros bobos que piensan igual que el… " y le levanta el rostro y le besa la frentecita "solo me interesa lo que piensa de mi la gente que quiero y entre ellos estas especialmente …tu" dijo abrasándolo… las chicas sayan dijeron WUAAAAA… en el sentido de que eso fue muy tierno… goku ya estaba empezando a ronronear… "señor supervisor puedo llevarme a goku temprano hoy?" el supervisor tardo unos segundos en despertar de su conmoción…"si puedes llevártelo, es obvio que lo provocaron" dijo mirando a los demás compañeritos de clase y en especial al apaleado…

Al llegar a casa bardock al enterarse del asunto, no lo regaño… lo dejo tranquilo, no podía regañarlo por algo que el también hizo cuando pataru la insulto hace unos años… goku no se separo de bulma en toda la tarde, se la pasaron en la habitación de bulma, acostados abrazados en la cama… incluso durmieron la siesta juntos… mirash subió a llevarles un poco de te y muchísimas galletas, pero los encontró dormiditos... solo los arropo y les dejo las cosas para que se las comieran después… al despertar se devoraron las delicias, y bulma después saco todo su equipo de mecánica… y al llegar raditz con el scanner, se lo dio a goku…. Y le dijo que el tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, pero que el solo insinuó el insulto y que ni siquiera lo pronuncio y solo a brolly se lo enseño y que lo amenazo con molerlo a golpes si lo decía a bulma… "esas palabras las pensaste tu?" "CLARO QUE NO, ESE MOCOSO PUSO DE SU MALICIA… si quieres después te las escribo para que las leas" "ya dímelas" dijo bulma "no" dijo raditz, "lo hiciste por que sabias que eso lo haría enojar lo suficiente para fingir la pelea, nunca pensaste que el le pondría de su propia cosecha verdad?" dijo bulma "si" "que fue…?" raditz lo escribió… se los enseño por 5 segundos y se comió el papel donde lo escribió… goku sonrió ante el acto de raditz y bulma se soltó a carcajadas "SIMPLE HUMANA; ESO ERA TODO?" HAHAHAHAHA" se escuchaba la risa por toda la casa… "NO ES GRACIOSO" dijo raditz "es que eso solo lo hubiese hecho darle un puñetazo, no hacerlo pelear, quisiera saber que fue lo que dijo de mi?" dijo mirando a goku "NO" dijo el escondiéndose debajo de las cobijas "anda si?" "NO JAMAS" "aguafiestas" dijo bulma…

Y así bulma esa noche se dedico a crear su aparato con la ayuda de raditz y goku… por la mañana siguiente ya estaban listos, lo probaron jugando en su base secreta y este paso las pruebas, solo faltaba la real que seria en unos días, su medición mensual… bulma y raditz se divirtieron a costa de goku los días siguientes… pues a goku se le dio un día mas de descanso para pasar el coraje, el cual no paso muy pronto pues cuando goku miraba a algún chico ya sea de su clase o mayor se le erizaba el cabello desde la cabeza a la cola… y todo el que lo veía salía corriendo… el coraje se le fue pasando con los días y cuando el chico volvió lo primero que hizo fue pedirle disculpas a bulma y después a goku "que te dijo bulma?" dijo el serio, "que fui carne de cañón… no entendí eso y que no lo volviera a hacer, y me dio una galleta" dijo mirándola, goku que estaba de espaldas se volvió y lo miro comiendo también una galleta "están ricas… ellas las hace" dijo el comiéndosela y entonces los 2 se quedaron allí mirando por la ventana comiéndose sus galletas (estas galletas parecían frisbiz, acaso creen que una galleta sayan seria de tamaño normal?)….

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O FELIZ ANIVERSARIO O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

Bulma se estaba arreglando para el elegante baile en honor al príncipe vegeta, la familia de bardock como obsequio al príncipe junto con todos los del angar le crearon una nueva cámara personal de entrenamiento, la cual tenia un aditamento que aumentaba la gravedad del lugar…el cumpleaños numero 10 es uno de los mas importantes para un chico sayan pues seria como entrar a la adolescencia para un humano, ellos maduran mas rápidamente que un humano… después es a los 20 que se les considera adultos totales… pero a partir de los 16 pueden buscar pareja e incluso contraer nupcias, pero se siguen considerando chiquillos y no se les permite vivir juntos hasta los 18 años edad considerada PRE adultes…, solo que a partir de cumplir los 15 son llamados novatos pues están en la edad entre su inicio como adolescente y su edad adulta… es complicado lo se… Ella no podía creerlo cumplían realmente bulma y vegeta años el mismo mes, solo que como el rey debía partir a una junta de reyes de varios planetas que seria auspiciada en namek adelantaron la fiesta, y a bulma por su parte la retrasaron para que fuera después del baile… no querían tener problemas para organizarle lo que fuera que le organizarían… aun no tenían ni idea… este era el mes de julio vegeta los cumplía el 15 y bulma el 12… ella era mayor que vegeta por 2 días… hoy era día 10 el día de la fiesta… en cierta forma no le vio lo divertido hacer la fiesta antes sin ser fiesta sorpresa… pero era cosa de ellos…

**O0o0o0o vestuario o0o0o**

_bulma se puso uno de sus vestidos favoritos que era un vestido gemelo pues mirash tenia una versión de ese vestido para una mujer mayor, mas sexy y menos cortito… era un vestido color perla con lentejuelas brillantes que mostraba la espalda por sobre la cola, y era desmangado y le cubría todo el pecho hasta el cuello, por lo cual traía un collar de perlas y aretes de perla también, tenia una cinta blanca hecha un moño por doble el orificio del vestido por donde salía la cola, esta cinta protegía su cola de enredar su pelaje con las lentejuelas, el vestido tenia el lado izquierdo abierto, dejando ver un poco de pierna, zapatos color perla, guantes hasta el codo, cabello recogida en coleta de caballo, con un tocado de un ave color dorado con plumas hechas de escama de dragón que se veían color perla, con una estola de tela transparente que le cubrían un poco los hombros descubiertos y la espalda… Bulma usaba un vestido similar solo que el de ella solo dejaba descubierto media espalda, también tenia una cinta en la cintura pero su moño era mas largo, también era largo y pegadito, también tenia una estola igual, zapatitos perla, cabello sujeto en una coleta solo que con dos mechones en forma de rizos, cada uno de un lado de la parte superior de su frente y 2 mas pequeños por enfrente de sus orejas, traía un collar de plata cuyo dije era una gran perla… y aretes de perla, los cuales fueron de su madre real… además de un tocado en forma de mariposa igualmente hecho de oro y escamas de dragón… estaban hermosas… Y Los chicos usaron armaduras color blanco con detalles color amarillo y café rojizo, y expandes color café rojizo (o ladrillo rojizo como algunos le dicen)_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se fueron en una nueva auto nave que era bastante mas moderna que la anterior, parecía una limosina flotante color plateada… pero no era tan larga… al llegar la aparcaron y bardock les abrió la puerta a sus chicas… "que galante" dijeron las chicas… al entrar al palacio, mirash iba tomada del brazo de bardock y debido a que los otros dos se estaban peleando por ver quien llevaba a bulma ella iba tomada por ambos, ella en el medio, raditz a la izquierda y goku a la derecha… en el gran salón todos los jovencitos sayan se encontraban en pequeñas competencias de fuerza de pulso y por supuesto los mas fuertes eran hasta el momento en primer lugar el príncipe vegeta y otros sayan como, kotague, brolly, tsurin, kamos, roigan…etc. Bueno el príncipe se estaba aburriendo cuando el baile ceremonial estaba por iniciar el príncipe debía elegir con quien bailarlo, claro que esperaba bailarlo con bulma pero por cortesía debía hacerlo con malathia la hija menor de el general zarbon… además aun no llegaban los otros y vegeta ya quería empezar el juego de combate y eso seria hasta después del baile… así que mientras el baile comenzaba y el tenia que bailar con la molesta chillona como el la llamaba sus ojos se posasen en la puerta principal cuando ve llegar a la familia de bardock… y ahí estaba su ángel mas bello que nunca… y el atorado con esta…

La niña era muy sensible y un poco voluble, no tenia mucha confianza en ella misma y se creía muy delicada… ella tenia el cabello rojizo y la piel gris claro y los ojos igualmente rojizos… y por supuesto tenia cola… el padre de ella zarbon también tenia la piel algo gris, algunos sayan las desarrollan, o morena, oliva, crema intenso, pero por supuesto nunca de un pálido como bulma.. Incluso para ser humana su piel era bastante blanca… malathia y su hermana mayor hasta ahora habían sido los centros de atención, pero cuando llego bulma, nadie se acordó de ellas, malathia se quedo perdida en aquella niña… sus ojos se posaron en ella y se quedo perpleja… era ella sayan? Se preguntaba ella… su familia parecía serlo… la primera pieza termino y la pequeña bulma se escabullo a uno de los balcones y cuando malathia se dio la vuelta el príncipe no estaba…

Ella quería conocer a esa chica y la fue a buscar y cuando la vio ella estaba entrando por un ventanal seguida de un príncipe discutiendo con ella, la música comenzó y el la sujeto de una mano y la arrastro a la pista de baile "te demostrare quien mejoro en sus habilidades" le dijo…todo parte de sus charadas… ambos comenzaron a bailar e incluso los padres de malathia notaron que con esa niña el príncipe notablemente si disfrutaba de bailar, aunque se podían oír algunos insultos e indirectas que se decían, pero lo hacían sonrientes y bailando animadamente… malathia corrió hasta su madre y le pregunto que si quien era la niña… la reina escucho y llamo a mirash algo descaradamente "parece mirash que la pequeña señorita bulma volvió a usar sus encantos para hacer a vegeta bailar" dijo ella divertida "lo que mi bulma quiere de alguna forma lo obtiene" dijo mirash, "disculpe es acaso la jovencita su hija?" dijo presea… "así es mi señora, en cierto modo" y se alejo un poco para regañar a goku que se había subido a la mesa del banquete para alcanzar unos bocadillos lejanos "ella es la hija del científico brief… la familia de bardock la ha adoptado y es como si fuera uno de ellos, es como si siempre hubiese estado ella en sus vidas" dijo la reina aprovechando que mirash no estaba… malathia quería acercarse pero era muy tímida… ella no podía creer lo que veía, cuando ella vivía en vegetasei los niños sayan en especial las niñas solían ser y aun lo eran… crueles con ella… y a esta niña algunos la trataban como uno de ellos… después de bailar 3 piezas seguidas con vegeta bardock le pidió permiso para bailar una pieza con su hija, el acepto… no muy gustoso y de fue a jugar o mejor dicho a seguir ganando en el juego de pulso…

Después de bailar con bardock, bailo con raditz, después con goku, brolly tuvo su oportunidad e incluso algunos chicos amigos de goku y raditz… cuando bailaba alegremente con brolly por segunda vez sintió una mirada, no era el sentimiento cuando uno de sus chicos la miraba, ero algo que la llamaba y voltio y miro a la niña mirándola, esta se dio cuenta de que la niña brief la descubrió y se escurrió a uno de los balcones… la curiosidad de bulma ataco y se despidió de brolly y salio al balcón, la vio mirando la flores del florero, de una mesita… "HOLAAA" le dijo bulma y ella grito "no me hagas daño" dijo ella asustada "por que te haría daño?" dijo ella curiosa… "por que la mayoría de los niños lo hacen" "por que?" "no les gusta como me veo" "por tu vestido?" "no" "tu peinado?" "no" "tus zapatos" ella rió un poquito "no" "pues que me caiga un rayo, por que no se que… para mi te ves bonita" la niña se sonrojo "no crees que soy fea" "no…por que debería de pensar que eres fea?" "por que mi cabello y piel no son comunes" "tampoco los míos y yo no soy fea..Soy un bombonzote de los mejores…"dijo haciendo una pose de modelo de ropa intima y malathia sonrió tapándose la boca "acaso no tienes dientes o algo así? Por que te tapas la boca para reír?" "no es cortes reírse de alguien" "si lo es si esa persona hace algo con la intención de hacerte reír… así que sonríe" dijo haciéndole muequitas y malathia se empieza a reír…

La madre malathia no la veía y mando a Alanis la hermana de malathia a buscarla junto con su escolta piccoro, la familia de piccoro y la de zarbon eran amigos pues ambos cohabitaban en paz en namek… no la encontraban, entonces llego la reina y mirash "han visto a mi hija?" "la tiene bulma" dijo mirash apuntando al otro lado de la mesa del banquete donde bulma y malathia estaban bailando juntas… a presea casi le d un infarto "malathia esta… jugando?" dijo ella casi desvaneciéndose "que tiene eso de raro, a bulma batallo mas para hacerla calmarse es muy inquieta" dijo mirash con vos jactarte… "bardock háblale a bulma" bardock gruño pero fue por bulma "tenshi, tu madre te habla" dijo el, bulma lo miro, "mama me habla creo que deberíamos ir tu mama esta allí también verdad?" "si" "ven mientras mas rápido vallamos mas rápido volvemos, aquí nos esperan chicos no se marchen" "NO BULMA CHAN" dijeron algunos niños sayan.. Y malathia y ellas se van moviéndose algo sexymente dejando a los niños babeando… quienes estaban a salvo de raditz, brolly, goku y claro vegeta pues ellos estaban metidos en el juego de pulso al otro lado del salón…

A zarbon casi le da un paro cardiaco, su hija era la persona mas tímida que ha conocido y ahora actuando así, bardock solo miro a bulma traviesamente "te estoy viendo, niña coqueta" y bulma le lanzo un besito soplado guiñándole un ojo "esa niña será mi fin, y es tu culpa mujer por enseñarle tales modales" le dijo burlonamente a mirash, "pues tu se los fomentas, señor todo lo que mi princesita quiera" y los amigos de bardock se empiezan a reír "miren quien se ríe, tíos…" dijo el y ellos se callaron sonrojados, una de las metas de algunos de ellos era agradarle a ese lindo angelito pues al que ella le agradaba le ponía de titulo tío… "ya llegue mami que querías?" "veo que ya conociste a la señorita malathia" dijo la reina "si su majestad" dijo bulma abrasándola y malathia lentamente le regresaba el abrazo "señora mama de malathia, puede thya venir mañana con nosotros a la playa?" "THYA?" dijeron los papas de malathia, "puedo otousan, okasan?" dijo ella expectante "si no hay problema?" dijo zarbon "claro que no, no se preocupen bulma la cuidara bien" dijo bardock… "podemos irnos?" dijo bulma "si, claro" dijo la mama de malathia "ven thya esas nos quieren quitar el publico" dijo apuntando a unas niñas sayan que se acercaban a los chicos que las estaban esperando "si" dijo malathia y ambas tomadas de las manos se fueron a la mesa de nuevo…

"no creo que eso este bien" dijo zarbon" "no durara los chicos ya vieron a bulma" dijo bardock y en cuestión de segundo raditz y goku llegaron ese teatrito de divas no paso desapercibido por ellos y los chicos desaparecieron y vieron como bulma era regañada por raditz "bueno rayray si no me hubieran dejado solita, yo y thya no tendríamos que estar buscando a alguien con quien pasar un rato, verdad thya?" raditz la vio "a goku , rayray ella es mi thya, thya ellos son mis hermanos kakarotto pero yo le digo goku, y el es raditz aunque yo le digo rayray" "mucho gusto" "cual era tu nombre antes de que esta traviesa te rebautizara" dijo raditz "malathia" "mucho gusto yo soy goku, puedes decirme así, pero a raditz llámalo raditz solo deja a bulma decirle de la otra forma" dijo el "cállate kakarotto"…

La fiesta continuo y bulma bailo varias veces mas con sus chicos y claro con el príncipe vegeta… mientras ella bailaba con el pues el la acaparo por el resto del baile… goku, raditz, y brolly por sugerencia (orden) de bulma sacaron a bailar a malathia… entonces después del baile hubo el pequeño juego de conquista (es como atrapar la bandera) debían conquistar y someter la base del enemigo… el primer equipo que conquiste 3 bases gana, eran 8 equipos de 15 chicos cada uno… el príncipe pidió a brolly en su equipo y también a los hermanos de bulma… las niñas también jugaban pero a bulma no le gustaba eso de ensuciarse… "vegeta no invitaras a la señorita brief y a malathia a jugar?" vegeta vio a bulma diciéndoles algunas cosas a raditz y a goku, puesto que se veían nerviosos de estar en el equipo del príncipe… su equipo debía ser el ganador o el príncipe no los dejaría en paz… lo que ellos no sabían es que vegeta y bulma ya tenían todo planeado… pobres ingenuos "se que con mi inteligencia ni siquiera teniendo esas 2 en mi equipo perdería" "muy confiado su majestad?" dijo bulma "claro" "apuesto que su idea es solo lanzarse a dar palizas" "que otra manera hay?" "típico de los hombres siempre todo a puños no saben pensar las cosas" las hembras sayan presentes asintieron con la cabeza al oír el comentario de bulma… "ya veras que ganaremos" dijo el molesto "de eso no tengo duda, siempre y cuando tus estrategias no nos hagan perder" "tienes sugerencias?" dijo vegeta en forma de reto "te apuesto lo que quieras a que mi plan puede conseguirnos una base mas rápido que cualquier cosa que planees" "apostado, el perdedor tiene que aceptar una petición del ganador" "aceptado" y de dieron la mano, y así el juego empezó… los equipos eran por numero y el de vegeta era el equipo uno… las bases tenían forma de grandes castillos de arena, del tamaño de un autobús…

Vegeta fue el primero y su tiempo fue, 15 minutos en darle una paliza al equipo 5, el forzó la entrada principal a un ataque directo….cuando ganas una base puedes tomar como compañeros a 5 chicos de la base, ahora ya eran 20, luego fue el turno de bulma, "cuantos necesitas?" " 5 de nosotros, los demás esperen mi señal y se meten por detrás de la base" bulma y los 5 que Eligio empezaron a reírse como locos, parecía bastante divertido, sea lo que sea… y los de la base también lo pensaron y cuando los guardias principales y algunos otros salieron fueron emboscados, y bulma entro y mientras los restantes se iban a la puerta de enfrente bulma se escurrió y abrió la de atrás para poder tomar la base…. Fue el equipo 7 en 10 minutos… "2 de tres" dijo vegeta "como quieras" dijo bulma… ellos ya tenían su base mas 2 enemigas y ahora eran 25 chicos… entonces se enteraron que el equipo 8 liderado por kotague también tenia 2 bases mas la propia… solo quedaba una base pues el equipo 3 capturo al 4, "debemos capturar la base del 3 antes de que kotague lo haga o ganara" dijo vegeta… "no" dijo bulma pensativa "que?" "iremos por la base de kotague" "QUE?" dijeron los chicos "estas loca onna" dijo vegeta "será absurdo pelear con 2 bases enemigas, es mas fácil si nos enfocamos solo en una y es mejor si es en la mas fuerte" dijo bulma y se acerco a vegeta recargándosele sexymente… por la mente de los otros se paso el pensamiento de … maldito suertudo…

"piénsalo, mientras el se prepara para atacar a la base 3 y se lleva a sus hombre para cuidarse de nosotros mientras la conquistan…. ¡quien estará en su base?" dijo ella… todos sonrieron "eres diabólica" dijo vegeta sonriendo, "no… solo soy astuta…" dijo sentándose con malathia… "pero cuando no nos vean atacando la base 3 …no sospechara?" dijo brolly "por eso solo enviaremos a 5 de nosotros… tampoco podemos dejar nuestra base sola…, la llenaremos de trampas y casa bobos para el enemigo" dijo bulma "de donde sacas esas ideas?" dijo una chica sayan "papa y yo solíamos jugar un juego mental llamado milicia, era de estrategia militar" dijo bulma "cada minuto me sorprendes mas" dijo vegeta susurrándoselo en el oído "soy una chica llena de sorpresas así que no te sorprendas de mi de ahora en adelante" dijo ella recargándosele un poco…eso no le gusto para nada a raditz… goku solo se sintió un poco ignorado por bulma… y malathia y brolly solo se sonrojaron…

así la empresa comenzó… y como lo predijo bulma, ellos si se llevaron mas chicos a la conquista, los contaron eran 15, así que los voluntarios para el falso ataque al fuerte 3 fueron por supuesto vegeta, si el no estaba sospecharían… brolly y otros 4 chicos (6 en total)… en la base se quedaron otros 6 chicos liderados por goku… que era experto en hacer trampas… bulma le enseño… y los 13 restantes liderados por bulma se fueron por la base… bulma y malathia fingieron haberse herido para que algunos de los vigías bajaran… ellos bajaron y se pusieron a coquetear con bulma y malathia, claro que las chicas de la base no se lo creyeron pero era demasiado tarde pues los bobos se la creyeron y dejaron la puerta abierta y fueron así conquistados… bulma los contó… eran 8… como ella predijo que podría pasar… "como dijiste bulma san, el bobo a de haber creído que nos iríamos todos al ataque y después vendríamos aquí" dijo un chico sayan… "lo siento por sus compañeros por que llenamos nuestra base con sorpresitas para ellos" dijo bulma a los sorprendidos recién capturados…

En efecto goku estaba observando desde la sima de un árbol su propia base cuando vio acercarse al enemigo, y entonces entro por una de las ventanas que estaba cerca del árbol, los exploradores llegaron y se escurrieron por la misma ventada a la base… pobres el primero callo redondito piso una cuerda en el piso y termino colgado del techo, los demás se fueron corriendo y el segundo una chica, le callo un cubo de lodo en la cabeza al abrir una puerta, salio corriendo la pobre, y el tercero… pues al tercero le callo encima una lluvia de chibis, pues le saltaron todos desde una biga en el techo… "da la señal al capitán y a la sargento" dijo goku, y una chica sayan subió a la punta de su torre y exploto una bolita de ki… "que fue eso?" dijo un chico del escuadrón de kotague "no importa, ya tenemos la base 3, volvamos a nuestra base" dijo el entonces se vio una segunda esfera explotar… "no serán tan difíciles de conquistar sin sus lideres" dijo viendo a vegeta y a sus hombres acorralados contra un risco, vegeta tenia ganas de reír pero se contuvo "ríndase su majestad hemos ganado" dio el todo orgulloso, entonces se escucho una tercera bola de ki "así es todo a terminado y yo he ganado…" dijo sonriente "no lo creo, sométanlos" dijo a sus hombres pero ninguno se movió, "ríndete y no serás totalmente apaleado" dijo una voz sexymente femenina de detrás de ellos, bulma estaba llegando por un lado con sus 13 soldados, luego del otro lado llegaban los 6 de goku… "ríndete" dijo vegeta "no lo creo estamos parejos, en numero por ahora y cuando mis compañeros lleguen" dijo volteando a ver a 5 de sus hombres que salían del bosque y se unían a los del grupo de bulma… "siento decirte pero fuiste conquistado" dijo raditz "lo siento kotague…ganamos" dijo vegeta…entonces llego uno de los supervisores, "el ganador es el equipo 1 del príncipe vegeta" declaro y así volvieron al palacio a comer y a charlar…

Cuando regresaban malathia se dio cuenta de que bulma no estaba… ni el príncipe "tal vez están discutiendo de nuevo" dijo brolly "no lo creo… yo creo que se gustan" dijo malathia "QUEEEEE?" gritaron goku, raditz y brolly,…además de kotague, tsurin, kamos, y roigan, eran los chibis mas fuertes y todos estaban también prendados de bulma… mientras en otro lugar bulma y vegeta caminaban por el bosque tomados de las manos… "no temes que nos vean?" dijo bulma "no les importa lo que yo haga, puedo decir que te perdiste y asustada te traje de la mano al castillo" dijo el sonriente a lo que bulma le dio un codazo… juguetonamente "una chica agresiva… eso me agrada" "masoquista" dijo ella sonriéndole… entonces vegeta se detiene, "espera aun no volvamos" "esta bien" el la jalo a un ojo de agua cercano, era una linda cascadita saliendo el agua de unas rocas y un pequeño estanque… se sentaron y miraron un poco el panorama sentados en el pasto recargados uno en el otro….

El temerosamente saco algo de su bolsillo "esto es para ti" dijo dándole una cajita y dándose la vuelta para no verla, "por que me das esto?" dijo ella, "ábrelo" ella lo abrió y dentro había una sortija que parecía un aro trenzado con una tira de oro blanco, amarillo y el rojizo, "es hermoso" dijo ella llorando… "feliz aniversario" dijo vegeta "lo recordaste" dijo ella abrazándolo, "tal vez para ellos sea tu aniversario de vivir con ellos, pero para mi era el de conocerte" dijo el abrasándola de regreso "me siento tan feliz… temía ser la única en pensar así" dijo ella sacando de su bolsito un paquetito envuelto en un papel rojo… vegeta la vio sorprendido "tu también?" "claro que si… temía un poco que pensaras que soy sentimental, no pienses que es tu regalo de cumple años por que no lo es, ese esta en la mesa de los presentes… este es mi regalo de aniversario para ti" dijo besándole la mejilla, el lo abrió y vio 2 muñequeras metálicas, con la parte interior revestida de una tela negra de spandex, "nuevas muñequeras… como sabias que ya rompí las otras?" "intuición, además estas son especiales, prométeme que solo las usaras cuando nadie te vea" "por que?" "por que son un secreto, son especiales, son iguales a tu nueva cámara de entrenamiento, solo que las puedes usar en el exterior" "como?" "estas aumentan tu peso, así que mientras estés entrenando o simplemente caminando por el jardín estarás entrenando en secreto" el miro las muñequeras sorprendido… "no te preocupes funcionan bien las probé con mis conejillos de indias, pero las tuyas son mas resistentes" dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.. "no se que decir…arigatou" dijo el mirándola sinceramente feliz… nadie se había molestado antes en darle un regalo tan útil y apreciable para su gusto, la cámara del angar era otro regalo que aprecio bastante, pero que su chibi onna le diera esto era invaluable…

Ambos se quedaron allí abrasados por un rato hasta que se hizo tarde… sin darse cuenta de que alguien los vio y se retiro rápidamente… cuando regresaron al baile estaban discutiendo sobre sus sentidos de dirección y orientación… el rey los vio y se sonrojo levemente…. La reina lo miraba sospechosamente… "te dije que no tenias que ir a buscarlos, vez ya llegaron" dijo la reina "ya te dije que solo Salí a tomar el fresco" dijo no mirando a su hijo (HOHOHO ya sabemos quien era el mirón) la fiesta termino y malathia y bulma se despidieron por el momento la invito a la fiesta en la playa que harían, claro salo invitarían a los mas allegados y por supuesto el príncipe estaba invitado… (Mas bien obligado) bulma como premio al haber ganado su apuesta lo obligo a ir con ella a la fiesta en la playa… también invito a los amigos de raditz y goku y algunos de los chicos con los que ella y malathia coquetearon pues eran muy lindos según ella… además la mayoría eran de alto nivel de pelea… bulma es un imán para guerreros fuertes… bulma estaba feliz… todo estaba saliendo felizmente en su nueva vida solo esperaba que siguiera así….

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Elenahedgehog: la amistad es hermosa ¿pero que depara el destino?

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … Sayan o humana

AVISO ESPECIAL: DEBIDO A QUE MI COMPUDADORA SUFRIO UNA HABERIA ME VERE EN LA PENOSA NECESIDAD DE POSPONER POR UN TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR MIS FANFICS… NO SE PREOCUPEN NO PIENSO DEJAR A MIS FANFICS SIN TERMINAR, SOLO QUE TARDARE AN MAS DE LO QUE HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZARLOS… YA QUE ESTOY APENAS JUNTANDO EL DINERO PARA LAS REPARACIONES DE MI COMPUTADORA…. APRECIO SU PASCIENCIA….


	5. sayan o humana

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Sayan o humana**

_Un sayan se encontraba observando a 2 chicos entrenando, este se encontraba observándolos detenidamente desde un punto ciego donde ellos no podrían verlo. Los jóvenes sayan eran 2 chicos uno de mayor edad que el otro y se veían como si nada hubiese pasado mientras que sus compañeros de rutina estaban agotados…_ "Kakaroto ya es hora de almorzar vayámonos" "si raditz b-chan nos espera" dijo el niño saliendo por el pasillo juntos… "esperen ustedes 2, es hora de su medición" "otra vez? Nos la hicieron hace una semana" "hubo problemas con los papeles y la volveremos a hacer" "otra vez? Eso lo dijo la semana pasada, y la ante pasada" dijo goku "y la anterior a esa y la anterior a esa también" dijeron los chicos, en realidad esto de medir sus habilidades había sido bastante constante el ultimo mes, todos los supervises en especial el jefe del centro han estado pendientes de ellos, era bastante extraño, ellos hacia 3 meses habían aumentado su poder asombrosamente, tenían planes de enviarlos a cursos adelantados al instituto estrella roja, academia especial para sayans superdotados… pero el ultimo mes habían quedado con avance de 10%, no habían aumentado casi nada…

Era extraño, como es que no avanzaban si claramente su físico cambiaba y su resistencia, pero al escanearlos su poder no cambiaba… ellos decidieron estar siempre vigilándolos debía haber una razón por la cual ellos estuvieron aumentando y de pronto no… después de haberlos escaneado los niños se escaparon, no querían volver a pasar por ese nerviosismo de que sus aparatos fallaran durante el scan… al llegar a casa fueron directamente al cuarto de bulma…

"HOLA BCHAN" dijeron sonrientes y abrasándola "y díganme lindos como les ha ido con mi invento?" "muy bien bulma" dijo goku "al principio eran algo incomodas pero ahora casi ni las noto" dijo raditz jugando con sus tobilleras… bulma les había inventado unas pesitas que aumentaban el peso del cuerpo, eran unas especies de muñequeras, tobilleras y cinturones, claro que solo los usaban en casa no querían perder sus atesorados obsequios… pero las muñequeras las habían empezado a llevar al centro…. "ya nos acostumbramos al peso… podrías subírselo algunos grados mas?" dijo raditz "tan pronto? Claro, dénmelos y los arreglare en un segundo"…

Bardock a la hora de la cena los observo detenidamente al igual que mirash, ellos habían recibido una llamada hacia un tiempo de uno de los supervisores sobre el asunto de su escaneo, pero ellos no le dieron demasiada importancia, se veían sanos, además mas tranquilos, antes se habían estado comportando nerviosos pero ahora estaban calmos, como si eso que los preocupaba hubiese desaparecido…. "como esta el entrenamiento chicos" "BIEN OTOUSAN" "pues yo no otousan, no puedo salir del nivel inicial, creo que simplemente no tengo futuro como guerrera" dijo bulma algo triste, esto con el propósito de alejar el tema de sus hermanos, "no te preocupes mi princesa tu eres mas lista que cualquier guerrero o científico" dijo bardock sonriéndole "y mucho mas linda, mi angelito" dijo mirash toda soñadora al ver la linda sonrisa de bulma… y es asunto de los chicos se olvido, solo se enfocaron en bulma…

Los días que siguieron los supervisores se volvieron mas audaces, incluso uno entro cuando se estaban cambiando y noto un extraño aparato en su muñeca, un día cuando se daría la evaluación para la siguiente elección el pidió la presencia de todos los monitores, así se hizo un mini torneo al cual todos los padres incluyendo al rey y la familia real estarían presentes, raditz y kakarotto estaban mas que nerviosos que nunca, el torneo empezó y todo estaba saliendo bien excepto que uno de los contrincantes de goku lo golpeo en el brazo y daño un poco la muñequera por lo cual goku no controlo su fuerza y mando volando lejos de la arena al niño, el torneo se suspendió momentáneamente y goku y raditz fueron sacados de la arena, y llevados inmediatamente ante el general shadock encargado de los dojos, allí goku y raditz fueron interrogados severamente…

"QUE ES ESTE ARTILUGIO; ESTO HAN USADO PARA HACER TRAMPA VERDAD?" ellos estaban todos nerviosos cuando de pronto entro shadock y calmo la situación, el asunto se agrando, y fue llevado ante el mismo rey vegeta, allí ya al rey se le presento toda la evidencia "esta bien retírenle los aparatos" los del dojo se los retiraron "esta bien , ahora mis pequeños deseo que expulsen el máximo de su poder" ellos se miraron nerviosamente, claro para este momento ya estaban shadock y bardock allí con ellos, y bulma y mirash venían en camino, "hagan lo que su majestad les pide" dijo bardock, era inevitable, no podían rehusar una orden del rey y de su padre, así que expulsaron su ki al máximo, el poder era bastante impresionante era claramente superior a lo que ellos deberían tener, eran aun mas fuertes que un guerrero promedio…

"como pueden notar mis hijos no usaban los aparatos para aumentar su poder"dijo bardock mirando al supervisor que los acuso de tal caos…. "cual era el fin de estos aparatos?" dijo el rey "para ocultar nuestro ki" dijo raditz "por que querrían ocultar semejantes poderes, son de un gran nivel" dijo shadock "tal vez deberían transferirlos a clases avanzadas" dijo nappa "NOOOOO" gritaron goku y raditz alarmados "por que no?" dijo el rey , entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par y bulma entro corriendo, todo ante la mirada atenta de los presentes y mas de vegeta que junto con su madre estaban ahí… "NO LOS CASTIGUEN POR FAVOR ES MI CULPA; ES TODA MI CULPA" dijo corriendo y abrasando a raditz y a goku.

"YO FUI LA QUE SE LOS HICE NO LOS CASTIGUEN FUE MI CULPA" "NO NOES ASI NOSOTROS SE LO PEDIMOS QUE LOS HICIERA" dijeron, el rey no entendía tanto grito y disculpa "SILENCIOOOOO" grito el, "ahora si, dígame alguien que pasa aquí" "es mi culpa su majestad yo fui quien les dio esos aparatos" "donde los conseguiste?" dijo nappa "yo los hice" "QUE?" dijeron los presentes, el rey estaba sonriendo esta niña había claramente heredado las habilidades de su padre, otro nivel ase aumento en el aprecio metro del rey hacia bulma… "con que finalidad?" dijo bardock "por donguri sama" dijo goku "QUE?" dijeron mirando al observador "escuchamos como le decía a otro observador que nos recomendaría para ser enviados a la academia estrella roja" "y que tiene de malo eso?" dijo nappa "no queríamos…" se callo goku, "que?" dijo dulcemente el rey "no queríamos separarnos de bulma" dijo raditz "QUE?" dijeron todos "solo íbamos a ocultarlo por algún tiempo" dijo goku "solo hasta que bulma tuviera la edad para entrar a la academia de tecnología que esta alado" dijo raditz "explíquense" dijo bardock.

"fue idea mía otousan, ellos me dijeron de lo que habían escuchado y vine con la idea de los depresores, estos ocultaría el poder de mis hermanos, al tiempo que les permitían entrenar, así podríamos permanecer juntos, hasta que me aceptaran en los cursos para científicos júnior avanzados cuando tuviera 12 años, así ellos podrían liberar su verdadero poder y no nos separaríamos" dijo bulma derramando algunas lagrimas "pero ahora por mi culpa ellos se metieron en problemas" dijo mientras derramaba mas lagrimas, todos tenían ganas de ir a abrasarla para calmarla, goku y raditz la abrasaron y para asombro de todos el rey bajo y le acaricio la cabeza "no llores pequeña, lo comprendo, que les parece si van cada mes al centro estrella roja en lugar de ir cada semana, y solo para reforzamiento, así no tendrán que estar separados por tanto tiempo, y usted bulma donno es obvio que su habilidad es admirable, que tal si mientras ellos van a entrenar usted acude al centro y ayuda a crear mas de estos artefactos que aumentan el peso… serian grandes elementos de entrenamiento para los elites" dijo el rey mirando el aparato, bulma asintió…

así el asunto quedo arreglado y termino el torneo, donde tuvieron que descalificar a goku y a raditz por ser demasiado fuertes para el nivel de la competencia… también se volvieron compañeros de spar del príncipe aumentando su status aun mas alto de los demás niños mini elite… (Ya saben los niños que se mencionan)

Las semanas pasaron, mientras los chicos jugaban al spar con el príncipe, bulma jugaba con su nueva amiga malathia… la vida de bulma estaba mejorando… bardock estaba sentado una noche en su oficina mientras por la ventana observaba a sus hijos jugar a hacer explotar latas de refrescos con pequeñas pistolitas de energía que bulma hizo, claro que raditz ya sabia hacer pequeñas bolitas de ki así que el usaba ki…

Mirash entro a dejarle su café "que felices se ven" "así es mujer, ese peso que tenían se ha desaparecido" "es como si el destino quisiera mantenerlos juntos" dijo ella sonriente, "así es" en eso sonó una transmisión. "el general pataru llamando al general bardock" "aquí bardock que pasa?" "bardock san, será mejor que vengas estamos recibiendo una transmisión desde la tierra, el rey esta en camino al centro de transmisiones, es referente a bulma donno" dijo el y la transmisión se corto, bardock y mirash se quedaron en shock, así bardock salio volando de la casa rumbo a la base de transmisiones…

Los chibis solo miraron como su papa salía frenético y entonces salio corriendo mirash y abrazo fuertemente a bulma… "que pasa okasan, a donde va otousan?" dijo raditz "solo estén tranquilos, mis chibis, papa arreglara todo" dijo ella metiéndolos a la casa y arropándolos para dormir….

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o AL DIA SIGUIENTE=o=o=o=O

En el palacio el rey se encontraba de un humor terrible, junto con el resto de la familia real, y todos los sayan del palacio, laboratorio, centro de entrenamiento y en especial el angar… lo peor que podría suceder para la familia son había pasado… desde la tierra se había recibido un mensaje del cuarto rey terrícola, el conocido rey ox Satán, este había recibido la noticia de la desaparición del científico brief y esposo de su única hermana lady bunny, o mejor conocida como bunny brief… también había sido notificado de que su sobrina bulma se encontraba sana y salva, por lo cual como único pariente consanguíneo existente pedía respetuosamente su devolución inmediata a la tierra…

La familia de bardock estaba furiosa ella era su hija y no podían quitársela, el rey vegeta envió su negativa de entregar a la niña, pero el rey ox envió los papeles de un acuerdo que se había realizado el día que nació la niña, que si algo le pasaba a sus padres el tutor legal seria el, al igual que si algo le pasaba a el su hija quedaría en manos de los brief… era un acuerdo hecho en la tierra y bulma al haber nacido en la tierra debía acatar la orden… la ley era clara si bulma hubiese nacido en vegetasei ese contrato seria nada, seria una habitante legal y la tierra no podría decir nada sobre su persona, pero ella nació allá y por ese lado no había como pelear

Si los padres de bulma hubiesen obtenido sus papeles de ciudadanía oficial bulma seria miembro oficial de la comunidad sayan y bardock podría pedir la custodia no solo temporal de bulma si no legal y permanente… pero lamentablemente jamás se termino el tramite… si esto se hubiese presentado por lo menos cuando bulma hubiese tenido 16 años la edad en que un sayan es considerado adulto joven, bulma hubiese podido pedir sus papeles de ciudadanía y si lo deseaba autorizar su propio permiso para ser adoptada por bardock… pero ella tenia 9 años…

El rey y bardock habían estado hablando el asunto, shadock, nappa, zarbon e incluso pataru estaban ahí, finalmente pataru hablo "es un simple humano lo podríamos obligar a firmar la entrega legal de la niña a bardock" dijo el, todos levantaron una ceja en asombro "que? Bueno no se sorprendan ya me encariñe con la pequeña mocosa" dijo el en refunfuño, "el rey vendrá en tres días, tal vez si le demostramos lo bien cuidada que esta la jovencita el acceda a cederle la custodia a bardock" dijo zarbon…

El centro de estudios estaba de duelo, todos los niños a quienes bulma agradaba estaban de un humor fatal… y el peor era vegeta, cada escapada nocturna a los jardines reales bulma y el se la llevaban abrasados, y vegeta reconfortaba a bulma con que su padre se encargaría de todo…

Así llego el día, no tenia mucha información del rey solo que era el mas tranquilo de carácter de los 4 reyes de la tierra, todos estaban seguros que seria un humano común fácil de manipular, pero cuando este bajo de la nave se tragaron sus palabras, era enorme, incluso mas grande que nappa, fueron al palacio y hablaron por un buen tiempo, pero el no perdía de vista su misión, y siempre preguntaba cuando traerían a bulma, y muy renuentemente bardock la trajo. Bulma entro a la habitación y ahí se encontraba el hombre que la quería alejar de su nueva familia.

El rey al mirarla casi derramaba lagrimas, eso lo notaron los elites y el rey, "sabes quien soy?" ella asintió "tío ox" dijo ella en susurro "eres idéntica a tu madre a tu edad" dijo el rey ox, bulma sonrió sorprendida ante tal halago… decidieron dejarlos solos, solo el rey vegeta estaría… "mira bulma traje unas fotos de la tierra" ella se sentó a su lado en un gran sofá del salón en el que estaban "esta es tu mama y yo de niños" dijo el apuntando a una foto, era cierto, su mama aunque rubia y de color de ojos azul cristal, físicamente era casi idéntica, ellos hablaron de la tierra y de los padres de bulma, y de su difunta tía, y la madre de su prima chichi "mira esta es tu prima chichi la recuerdas?" dijo apuntando a una foto, ella la miro era ella pero mas pequeña sonriendo y abrasando a una bebe de 3 años "chichi" dijo ella mirando a la foto "esta foto la tomaron días antes de que ustedes vinieran aquí" dijo el rey, "mira bulma, se que eres feliz aquí, pero yo le hice una promesa a tus padres, les prometí que si algún día algo les pasaba yo cuidaría de ti, y yo falte a mi promesa por mas de dos años mi pequeña, se que será difícil, pero tienes que entender, esto cera lo mejor, ya veras que te divertirás mucho en casa, chichi esta muy emocionada de verte de nuevo" dijo el rey…

Estaba claro el rey no cambiaria de opinión, y aunque conoció la casa y a la familia son, el no cambio de idea, si bulma cuando fuese mayor quisiese volver a vegetasei el la apoyaría, pero mientras fuese una niña, el se haría responsable de ella, hizo una promesa y la cumpliría, además, bulma era lo único que le quedaba de su única hermana, y además de el y chichi, bulma ya no tenia mas parientes, su padre era huérfano, y su mama solo tenia a ox como hermano pues sus padres murieron jóvenes…. Estaba decidido en una semana partirían, ellos la aprovecharon para salir a viajar a muchos lugares, para que bulma pudiese llevarse la mayor cantidad de recuerdos de su hogar… de su futuro antiguo hogar….

Era una noche oscura y una pequeña figura corría por los jardines de palacio, hasta llegar a un rincón del jardín donde había un enorme cerezo en flor… detrás de este salio una figura cuyos ojos intensos la atravesaban… "pensé que no vendrías" dijo la vos recia del niño que salía desde las sombras, al ser iluminado por la luna, "yo nunca rompo a una promesa" dijo ella mirándolo algo enojada, "te iras y eso es romper una promesa" "no lo hago por gusto, o es acaso que crees que quiero dejar mi hogar?" dijo ella mirándolo enojada derramando una lagrima mientras se acercaba a el…

Vegeta la miro fijamente y la tomo en sus brazos "te ordeno que te quedes" "no hay nada que pueda hacer, aun soy una niña y el es mi guardián legal, aun que quiera creerlo no soy una sayan, soy una humana nacida en la tierra, por lo cual mientras siga siendo una niña debo acatar lo que la ley diga de mi" dijo llorando abrasando a vegeta fuertemente… "volveré a estar solo si te vas" dijo el también sollozando "no quiero irme" dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos "promete que no me olvidaras" "jamás" "promete que volverás" "haré lo posible por volver" vegeta la miro "tu eres mi mejor amiga, nadie me comprende ni conoce como tu lo haces… tu eres parte de mi corazón" dijo vegeta lamiéndole la mejilla y dejándole un mordisquito en el mentón "vegeta…" entonces ella lo miro "no se que me depara el destino en la tierra, pero quiero darte algo para que sepas que tu fuiste el primero en mi corazón" entonces ella se le acerco.

"vegeta te amo… tu me amas?" dijo ella derramando una lagrimita, el la miro "si" dijo el lamiéndole la lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla "entonces como prueba de mi amor te daré mi primer beso… será la prueba de lo mucho que te quiero" "entonces será lo mismo por mi parte pues será el mió también… sellemos nuestro pacto con este beso y que ni siquiera el espacio se interponga entre nosotros" y así bulma poso sus pequeños labios sobre los de vegeta, y ambos bajo los rayos de la luna, la única testigo de su promesa ilumino a la pequeña pareja que siendo presa del cansancio quedaron dormidos bajo aquel cerezo en flor… A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron y sin decirse ninguna palabra volvieron a sus respectivas casas… todo ese día bulma se la paso con su familia pues al día siguiente bulma se iría del planeta.

Todos estaban en la plataforma de despegue el rey ox caminaba frente a bulma que lo seguía cabizbaja y sin energía conteniendo sus lagrimas "ya veras bulma chan, será toda una aventura, volverás a la tierra, veras los lugares que antes solías visitar y podrás jugar con tu prima chichi que esta ansiosa de volverte a ver" dijo el tratando de entusiasmarla, ella apenas recordaba a chichi, lo único que recordaba de ella era que era sumamente llorona y miedosa, y que siempre estaba abrazada de su brazo como un gato miedoso… recordaba que le encantaba jugar con chichi a la casita ella era el papa y chichi la mama… bulma se paro frente a la nave y miro atrás allí venían raditz y goku a abrasarla por ultima vez antes…. De que la alejen de ellos… "prométeme que te cuidaras" dijo raditz "lo haré" "bulma no te vallas" dijo goku llorando "no tengo opción, prométeme que serás buen niño goku" "si lo seré" dijo abrazándola, bardock tuvo que venir y quitarle a goku de encima a bulma por que el no tenia la intención de soltarla, "cuídate mi ángel" "si papa bardock" "promete que nos escribirás" "lo haré todos los días"…

Entonces se acerco la familia real…. "adiós señorita bulma" dijo el rey notablemente disgustado, "que tenga un viaje seguro" dijo la reina aun mas disgustada… entonces se acerco malatía la hija menor de zarbon "adiós bulma chan, promete que me escribirás" "lo haré Malí chan" malatía le entrego un ramillete de flores de aspia, la flor oficial de vegetasei, entonces se acerco vegeta a ella, ellos se miraron frente a frente y el tenia un ceño fruncido y una mirada que podía derretir el acero… y le empujo a los brazos un ramo de rosas de todos los colores y en el centro una flor de lyid la flor favorita de la madre de bulma, bulma dejo escapar una lagrima y abrazo a vegeta…

Este se quedo paralizado y le susurro suavemente… "promete que no me olvidaras" le dijo vegeta recargando su cabeza contra la de ella "no mientras allá estrellas en el cielo" dijo ella y así se separaron, vegeta deslizo rápidamente en su mano algo y le susurro que no lo viera hasta entrar en la nave… así bulma se despidió desde la entrada de la nave mientras la puerta se cerraba… y así la nave partió rumbo a la tierra, llevándose a una de las joyas mas preciadas de vegetasei…. Esa noche el cielo se nublo oscureciendo el cielo de la misma forma que se encontraban los corazones desconsolados que habían sido tocados por la pequeña criaturita angelical…

Bulma en su habitación de la nave miro lo que vegeta le había dado… era un pendiente con el emblema de vegetasei, y detrás de este el cello de la familia real… bulma acaricio suavemente sus labios, no sabia que era lo que le deparaba en la tierra pero sabia que su corazón sayan le daría fuerzas para afrontar todo lo que viniese.

-- --- --- --- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- - - - - ---- ----- -- -- -- ---- --- -

Elenahedgehog: NOOOO MI DULCE BULMA DEJO SU HOGAR PARA VOLVER A LA TIERRA QUE LE DEPARA EL DESTINO

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … desde la tierra


	6. Desde la tierra

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…./-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**DESDE LA TIERRA**

Bardock se encontraba de muy mal humor ese día, tenia que buscar una forma de acelerar un motor, pero la inspiración no le llegaba… últimamente el tenia ese problema… ya habían pasado 7 meses desde que la pequeña bulma se había ido, y parecían años…

Entonces una suave brisa soplo y una delicada mariposa blanca entro por la ventana, el miro a un lado de su escritorio y miro como esta se posaba en un marco de color blanco con una florecita en una esquina… el sonrió y lo tomo en sus manos y sonrió al ver a quien se encontraba plasmado en la fotografía… "mi ángel, mi musa, mi inspiración" dijo el con aire de tristeza… entonces miro como la mariposa revoloteaba por el lugar, casi como si bailara, el rió calladamente, su ángel cada vez que el tuviera un bloqueo mental ella lo distraería con sus jugueteos en su oficina para aliviar su cansada mente del trabajo… en cuanto la mariposita toco el comunicador este se activo… "aquí bardock que pasa?" "BARDOCK VEN AL CENTRO DE COMUNICACIONES AHORAAA" dijo pataru, bardock azoto el auricular y salio corriendo rumbo a la sección de comunicaciones…

Un pequeño sayan se encontraba destruyendo a golpes un saco de boxeo, "cálmate raditz es tu quinto saco que rompes" dijo un joven sayan llamado sunno, amigo de el "CALLATE YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO" le grito, raditz de ignorar a los que lo molestaban paso a gritarles… se había vuelto mas inestable y agresivo… nadie mas que su hermano menor podía calmarlo… e incluso el solo lo hacia si raditz estaba apunto de casi dejar gravemente herido al pobre imbecil que lo hiciese enojar, kakarotto se había vuelto algo agresivo también, además de que actuaba como si nada importase ya…

Todos sabían por que ellos habían estado actuando de esta manera… la perdida de su ángel los afecto demasiado, ella era quien los mantenía a raya, quien los estimulaba a sobresalir, ella era un pilar de confianza y fuerza para ellos pero ella ya no se encontraba, e incluso brolly se había vuelto mas reservado… sin mencionar que vegeta había cambiado su forma de actuar, se había vuelto de un carácter peor que antes…. Pero sospechosamente había empezado a interactuar mas con raditz y kakarotto… era como si los tres se brindaran apoyo en este tiempo tan difícil…

Entonces entro corriendo al dojo una mujer llamada mirash "RADITZ; KAKAROTO VENGAN A CASA DE INMEDIATO" dijo ella, "que pasa okasan?" dijo raditz "BULMA CHAN A ENVIADO UNA CARTA, POR FIN HEMOS RECIBIDO UNA CARTA DE BULMA CHAN" los chibis del dojo se quedaron callados "QUEEEEEEEE?" gritaron todos y raditz y kakarotto salieron corriendo detrás de su madre… vegeta se que do perplejo, si ya habían recibido ellos una carta esto significaba que el correo de la tierra a vegetasei había llegado y tal vez… el salio corriendo al palacio…

Ya en casa los chibis vieron a su padre jugando con una caja sonándola para oír su contenido "DEJA ESO TRAMPOSO PRIMERO LA CARTA" dijo mirash, el sonrió culposo y saco de su armadura un sobre enorme, este contenía muchas hojas y pequeñas cartas, "esta bien empezare a leer, así que si alguien quiere ir al baño valla ahora, por que no pienso parar" "yo voy" dijo goku, "iré por refrescos y bocadillos" dijo mirash "te ayudo" dijo raditz en eso llego azotando la puerta turles, "YA LLEGUE; ES TARDE ES TARDE?" "no, apenas la vamos a leer" dijo bardock a turles que estaba recuperando el aliento… así todo se pusieron alrededor de bardock y este empezó a leer…

CARTA DE BULMA:

"_Hola mi ohana __(NOTA:se que es hawaiano pero no se como se dice en japonés familia)_

_Perdónenme por no haber escrito antes, pero quería reunir algunas cosas para ustedes, se las enviare junto con la carta y quiero que entreguen otras cartas que hice, además cada uno tiene la suya propia… bueno primero… _

_Como han estado todos, yo estoy bien, el viaje a la tierra fue bastante aburrido, y me la pase viendo mis álbumes de fotos, y comiendo las galletas de okasan, las cuales no me duraron mucho, no te preocupes okasan si comí comida no solamente las galletas… [Mirash sonrió al comentario] el tío y yo conversamos de cómo es la tierra, viaje duro casi 2 meses, y fue bastante aburrido… _

_La tierra no es tan grande como vegetasei, pero es muy bonita es muy verde y hay mucho azul, hay muchas plantas y hay mucho mar, las ciudades son muy ajetreadas, y hay mucha gente, pueden creerlo casi nadie vuela aquí, todos usan vehículos, el tío dice que casi nadie es guerrero y los que lo son no gustan de gastar energía inútilmente en volar, que perezoso son [los guerreros rieron al comentario],_

_y aunque hay mucha gente de distintas formas y tamaños, todos se llevan muy bien por lo que he visto… cuando llegamos de la estación espacial a la casa del tío ox, fuimos escoltados por varios guardias, eso me hizo sentir como princesa, entonces llegamos a su casa, era enorme otousan casi como el angar, pero no tan impresionante como el castillo del rey, tío dice que es su casa privada, que el prefiere algo modesto que un gran castillo, llegamos, y hay muchos sirvientes, todos me miran y sonríen con una cara de lastima y tristeza, detesto que la gente me mira así [la familia son gruño al unísono] el me enseña todo el lugar, y salimos a buscar a mi prima chichi, entoncesa parece una mujer de cabello azul oscuro con una pañoleta roja, tío dice que es su ama de llaves y cuidadora de chichi, su nombre es lanch.._

_Ella me sonríe y de detrás de ella sale chichi, me mira como si me tuviera miedo, me recuerda un poco a ti mi goku , por pequeñita y tierna [le empezaron a hacer burla a goku mas raditz diciéndole que era una niña y goku lo patea]_

_ella sale y me saluda, entonces nos vamos a recorrer la casa cuando vemos a una mujer rubia correteando a unos reporteros por el jardín persiguiéndolos con un arma, [todos tienen una gotota de sudor en la cabeza] tío dice que ella es Ranchi la jefa de seguridad y guarda espaldas de chichi… también dice que desde ahora ellas serán mis cuidadoras no solamente de chichi, ella entra y se reporta ante el tío ox, dice que ellos venían a espiarme a mi, y que ella no quería que me molestaran siendo que este era mi primer día aquí, me dijo que ella no permitiría que nada me pasara y que si alguien se metía conmigo ella lo eliminaría [les salio otra gota en la cabeza y mirash dijo que esta ranchi le agradaba]_

_Tío dice que la escuela aun no comienza que será dentro de 2 meses o algo por el estilo, y que lo mejor seria aprovechar el tiempo para viajar…_

_así que nos fuimos de viaje, el tío, chichi, ranchi, lanch y yo, y un hombre llamado Tsuru quien era el asistente del tío también fue… ese hombre no me agrada, y cada vez que me saluda quiere tocar mi cabello, y eso me desagrada bastante, claro que mi tía ranchi me lo quita de encima [TIAAAA grito la familia son] la tía lanch cuida también muy bien de mi y de chichi, ella nos atiende y ranchi nos cuida, el tío casi no esta con nosotras, oí decir a tsuru que la única razón por la que me quiera es por que quería una compañera de juegos para chichi [ellos gruñeron] pero la tía ranchi dice que el es un hombre sin corazón y pervertido que odia al tío por que el jamás dejo que mi mama fuese cortejada por el, y por eso yo no le agrado ni mi papa, dice que es mejor que me aleje de el,[ellos gruñeron]_

_No se preocupen nunca estamos solas yo y chichi, siempre esta o la tía lanch o la tía ranchi, o el abuelo roshi, el es el consejero del tío, es un hombre bastante sabio y fue el maestro de artes marciales del tío y de mi papa, y el te conoce otousan, dice que te entreno el tiempo que estuviste en la tierra [bardock si lo había comentado y dijo que era un hombre bastante fuerte para ser humano y sus técnicas de combate eran formidables] _

_yo y chichi nos llevamos bien, hasta me dice hermanita bulma, aunque yo soy mayor, le enseñe a decirme nessan, y así me llama, bulma nessan [goku y raditz gruñeron] siempre les platico de ustedes y como vivía yo allá, siempre pienso en ustedes, y los extraño mucho, espero con ansias saber de ustedes así que por favor escríbanme, los extraño, les envió algunas cositas para todos y mama quiero que tu las repartas, estos niños son demasiado traviesos… les escribiré pronto de nuevo adiosito okasan, otousan, rayray, goku, y turles"_

Ellos miraron la carta y bardock rápidamente la coloco en el sobre y la guardo en la caja fuerte. Entonces mirash procedió a entregar los obsequios, la caja decía, "para mi rayray, aquí tienes nuevos elementos para entrenar y música de la tierra, tienen buena música, y ropa de la tierra y dulces" el se llevo como loco la caja a su cuarto junto con su carta privada [en esta solo decía que lo extrañaba, que lo quería, que se portara bien con goku, que se esforzara en el entrenamiento y que no rompiera pronto sus nuevos juguetes], ahora le toco a goku, "para mi goku, de su ne-chan, aquí tienes, mas video juegos, dulces, ropa y elementos para entrenar, no te comas todos los dulces de una sola vez" [su carta decía lo mismo que la de raditz, solo que decía que no se peleara con raditz, que limpiara su cuarto, y que le pateara el trasero a quien se metiera con el], la carta de bardock decía "para mi lindo otousan" tenia planos de nuevos diseños de naves, algunos diseños de naves de la tierra, bocadillos, ropa y demás, [su carta decía que lo amaba, que se esforzara en su trabajo y que comiera bien] la de turles eran elementos de entrenamiento, bocadillos, libros de mecánica y ropas para el y su novia, con la cual había roto pues ella se enamoro de otro sayan, y rompieron el compromiso… así que las guardo para su futura chica… era joven después de todo… ahora mirash miro la suya, eran vestidos, joyas, libros de cocina, incluso elementos de entrenamiento, además de bocadillos [su carta decía que la amaba y que la extrañaba demasiado, y que les tuviera paciencia a los chicos]

mas tarde después de jugar con sus obsequios se reunieron a ver el álbum de fotos que bulma envió, eran fotos de ella y con pequeñas notas escritas detrás decía quien aparecía, una de ranchi y ella con lanch y chichi, una del tío ox con tsuru, ahora bardock sabia a quien golpear cuando lo conociese en el futuro, fotos de lugares de la tierra, la playa, las montañas nevadas, una cascada, los bosques, la ciudad, su cuarto, la casa, el jardín, su futura escuela, sus nuevas mascotas, una de la cual era un dragón de color rojizo-naranja bastante similar a hicaro, solo que tenia cabeza de triceratops, (por los cuernitos) y era niña, fue su obsequio de bienvenida y la llamo mikami…

Bardock saco copias a las fotos y las coloco en la casa, y otras las puso en un álbum de uso diario, por que las originales eran demasiado valiosas. En el dojo se enteraron que brolly y malathia también habían recibido cartas de ella, además de obsequios, y en eso va entrando vegeta con ropas de entrenamiento de la tierra, el pantalón de manta flojo pero con una camisa desmangada pegadita, ellos lo vieron y el se abochorno, al parecer el también había recibido algo de bulma… radits y goku sabían que a vegeta le gustaba bulma y a bulma le gustaba el, y estaban de acuerdo, el era fuerte y no permitiría que nada le pasara.

Mas tarde en el palacio, vegeta llego y ojeo que varios de los guardias tenían algún subvenir enviado por bulma, y paso por la sala y vio a su madre admirando un brazalete con ojos soñadores… debía ser de bulma… y el rey estaba en su despacho con nappa jugando paiyon con un nuevo set, y ambos tomando una bebida en dos especies de cáliz… obviamente obsequios de su chibi onna, el llego a su cuarto y se encerró y saco de su escritorio un sobre con una familiar carta

Carta de bulma a vegeta:

Hola mi geta-kun, espero que aun seas mió… por que mi corazón aun sigue siendo tuyo [el solo asintió]

Vivir aquí no a sido tan malo, hay gente buena que me cuida, mi tío y mi prima me quieren mucho, pero aun no pueden, ni podrán jamás borrar mi anhelo por volver a mi hogar, por que aunque en la tierra nací y sea humana, soy sayan de corazón y espíritu… [El apretó la carta] te extraño mi geta kun, extraño ver como entrenas con empeño y te luces ante los demás cuando sabes que te miro [vegeta se sonrojo] extraño nuestras platicas y nuestras discusiones, pues era prueba de lo bien que nos comunicábamos, cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo vegetasei, y cada vez que toco mis labios te veo a ti frente a mi [vegeta se puso rojo como tomate] vegeta, te amo… VEGETA NO DAISUKI HONNTOKA NO DAISUKI" (vegeta te amo, realmente te amo) [vegeta dejo caer una lagrima] hasta mi próxima carta y espero algún día recibir una tuya, si aun me tienes en tu corazón… adiós mi vegeta…

Vegeta cada semana iniciaba una carta la cual enviaba cada mes, pues cada día que pasaba le escribía un párrafo de cómo se sentía, eran versos, poemas, pensamientos o simples quejas y burlas… que sabia la harían enojar… pero nada muy insultivo… la extrañaba y la extrañaba demasiado….

0o0o0o0o0o 6 MESES DESPUES o0o0o0o0o

Misteriosamente no habían vuelto a recibir una carta sino 6 meses después, y esta no los alegro para nada, ese día era revisión de las bases y el rey podía escuchar los berrinches de bardock "MALDITO INFELIZ; GUSANO DESPRECIABLE; SI ALGUN DIA LO MIRO LE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA" "que te pasa bardock?" pregunto shadock "mi ángel escribió otra carta, y no puedes creer el infierno que esta pasando en su colegio" "acaso le esta yendo mal en los estudios "ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA" grito el "cálmate bardock, shadock no tiene la culpa" dijo turles "que pasa?" "Al parecer sus compañeros de clase se burlan de ella y al parecer cuando ella se defendió uno de sus compañeros le coloco…" dijo callándose "que?" "LE COLOCO UNA ESPECIE DE GOLOSINA PEGAJOSA EN EL CABELLO; Y ESE MALDITO ELEMENTO NO SE LO PUDIERON QUITAR" grito furioso "y que paso?" dijo shadock alarmado "le tuvieron que…" "que?" el rey estaba atento junto nappa y zarbon que venían con el "AMI ANGEL LE CORTARON EL CABELLOOOOOO" grito aventando un escritorio por la ventana, el rey salio corriendo de ahí, junto con sus 2 generales, cuando llegaron al palacio dejaron expulsar todo su ki en un grito furico… "que pasa aquí?" dijo la reina alarmada, el rey solo subió a su despacho el cual termino todo destrozado… al igual que la salita de la reina cuando nappa le dijo lo que le había pasado a su bulma donno…

Vegeta también llego ese día furioso en el dojo brolly le dijo que raditz y kakarotto habían sido suspendidos una semana por destrozar una de las salas de entrenamiento, debido a que estaban furiosos por lo que le paso a bulma…

La reina decidió salir de compras para desestresarse y tal vez compras cosas para enviarle a bulma chan para animarla… entonces se topo con mirash, hablaron y ella le entrego una copia de la carta de bulma… esa tarde ella se reunió con su marido y vegeta al oír que era la carta de bulma se quedo con ellos para oír el contenido… al igual que nappa y zarbon….

CARTA DE BULMA: (se podía ver la tinta corrida señal de que había llorado sobre esta… le sacaron copia no es la original…)

_Querida ohana, ya ha pasado un mes desde que entre a la escuela y no la he pasado nada bien… los primeros días todos me ignoraban, me miraban con odio como si fuera un bicho raro [esto estaba enfureciendo a la familia y elites] pensé que solo era yo pero a chichi también la tratan raro… solo estoy feliz durante clase y en la hora de estudio, al parecer mis únicos amigos aquí son mis libros, y chichi… _

_ya casi se cumple el segundo mes y nos siguen ignorando hasta que dos chicos llegaron a la escuela… al parecer ya habían estado en la escuela pero se alargaron sus vacaciones, el chico de cabellos negros y lacios, me sonríe debes en cuando, parece que quiere acercarse pero no lo hace por que el que parecer el que parece su hermano no lo deja, el es rubio y siempre me mira con odio, preferiría que hiciera lo que los otros y me ignorara, un día el la cafetería lo vi. Comiendo solo, así que le dije que si quería comer conmigo y con chichi y me tiro la bandeja de la comida [vegeta gruño como perro furioso]_

_todos se burlaron y vino chichi a consolarme, me dijo que lo sentía mucho y yo le dije que era solo manchas en mi ropa pero que lo bruto a ese sujeto no se le quitaría, y así me fui con chichi… me tuve que poner el uniforme de educación física por el resto del día… entonces en una clase ese sujeto se sentó detrás de mi y me pego un chicle en el cabello, chichi trato de quitármelo pero , este solo se pegaba mas, suspendieron por una semana al chico y lo hicieron disculparse pero el solo me escupió a los pies… [El rey se sintió indignado]_

_Que le hice para que me tratara así, yo no le he hecho nada solo trate de ser amable con el…. Me llevaron a casa y trataron de quitármelo, pero ya estaba muy pegado… así que solo había una cosa que hacer… me cortaron el cabello… mi cabello, el que tanto te gustaba, okasan, otousan, mis chibis… perdónenme… mi tío exigió que el chico respondiera por la afrenta y hablo con su tutor legal, ya han pasado los días y el sigue siendo cruel conmigo… solo quiero que lleguen las vacaciones para ya no verlo, cada vez que lo veo venir me escapo, me da miedo, no es por que en realidad le tema, pero es que no lo comprendo, por que me tratá asi, no lo entiendo… _

_se que debo ser fuerte, y debo resistir, pero quisiera estar en casa ustedes sabrían lo que debo hacer… aquí no tengo apoyo y no hago nada por que no quiero que tome represalias contra chichi, ella es mi única amiga aquí y nunca me perdonaría que algo le pasara por mi culpa… creo que el estar aquí me ha vuelto algo miedosa… por que se muy bien que la antigua yo, no habría actuado de una forma tan cobarde… les prometo salir adelante, se los prometo… adiós mi ohana… cuídense, y salúdenme a todos en casa…_

El rey se sintió fatal por bulma y los demás también "nappa habla con pataru quiero establecer una comunicación con la tierra, además quiero que traigan a bardock acá… es hora de arreglar este asunto" dijo peligrosamente… bardock recibió la llamada del rey y salio, el rey al verlo podía ver lo estresado y exhausto que estaba… "creo que debemos hacer una llamada al rey de la tierra, no puede el esperar que simplemente vamos a entregar a una de las joyas mas preciadas de vegetasei simplemente así de fácil… " dijo el rey a bardock "pero que podemos hacer su majestad, el es su guardián legal, y la pequeña bulma no es de vegetasei, si tan solo…" "que bardock?" "si tan solo hubiese aguardado un poco mas, por que según la ley, aquella persona que posea 10 años viviendo en vegetasei por derecho de antigüedad se vuelve un ciudadano oficial…" dijo el, "cuanto tenia la señorita brief" dijo nappa, "bueno, theodor viajaba al inicio de vegetasei a la tierra y a veces se la traía, hasta que decidió traerla permanentemente cuando cumplió los 5 años..." "digamos que de esos tiempos que la tenia aquí se podría calcular unos 2 años no es así?" dijo nappa "si" dijo bardock "de los 5 hasta los 9 son?" "4 años" dijo bardock "la ley solo establece que debe tener viviendo en vegetasei 10 años, pero no dice que tienen que ser constantes, solo debemos lograr que se completen los 10 años y así" dijo el rey "bulma chan podría pedir papeles de ciudadanía" dijo turles emocionado "si pero aun esta el detalle que ella aun es menor de edad, y en la tierra es hasta los 18 que es semi adulta, no los 16" "pues solo debemos lograr que en el momento que cumpla los 16 este en el planeta, y se podrá lograr nuestro objetivo" dijo el rey maliciosamente…

"Así que bulma tiene, hasta ahora acumulados unos 6 años, solo necesitamos que se acumulen 4 años mas" dijo turles, "el problema es como lograr que eso suceda" dijo bardock en eso pataru entra corriendo "mi señor trate de entablar conexión con la tierra pero no fue necesario" "que?" "el rey de la tierra esta en la pantalla y quiere hablar con usted y bardock" dijo el, todos van a la sala del trono y activan la pantalla y hai se ve al rey…. [Narrar lo que pasa seria aburrido así que solo lo diré]

_El rey quiere hablar con ellos, pues bulma a estado muy infeliz, pero dejo claro que no piensa cederla, pero esta dispuesto a permitirle a bulma regresar de visita en su periodo de vacaciones, con el permiso del rey y de bardock, ellos se miraron de reojo y el rey mostró una sonrisa, el acepto sin mostrar mucho interés , eso seria muy sospechoso si se mostrara lo contento que estaba en su interior…_ esa noche volvió bardock a casa todo feliz tanto que tomo a mirash en brazos y empezó a bailar por la sala, los chibis lo vieron extrañado y el les dijo la buena noticia, ellos gritaron y todos celebraron toda la noche… y cuando los chibis se durmieron mirash le mostró lo feliz que estaba a bardock en la privacidad de su habitación… "SI BARDOCK MAS DURO; MAS DURO" "OH MIRASHHHH SI ME ENCANTA"… gracias a dios los chibis son de sueño pesado, eso y que estaban dormidos en la habitación de bulma….

En el palacio el rey también recibió buena paga "SI SU MAJESTAD; MAS; DEME MAS" "SI MI REINA LO QUE DESEES" estaban muy felices… en su habitación muy pero muy lejos de esos gritos, vegeta brincaba en su cama, estaba tan feliz que estaba fuera de si… bulma volvería… aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo, ella volvería, estaba tan feliz… su corazón y el volverían a estar juntos… en otro lugar en el lejano planeta tierra, bulma estaba emocionadísima, volvería a su hogar, es una lastima dejar a chichi, pero era obvio que aunque ella fuese con bulma, ella no la tomaría muy en cuenta por la dicha de volver a su antiguo hogar nublando su juicio… pero bulma le prometió que la próxima vez ellas irían juntas, bulma estaba súper emocionada.

Pero el rey ox no estaba muy seguro de dejarla ir sola, así que decidió enviarla con ranchi, ranchi estaba feliz, un planeta lleno de hombres fuertes, seria un desafió, y mas cuando alguno de ellos se atreviera a meterse con bulma y ella debiera probar que arma les dolería mas… toso estaba listo, bulma partiría en una semana, y debido a que bulma había estado jugando con la nave real, esta no tardaría casi 3 meses, sino máximo un mes, mínimo 2 semanas… bulma estaba feliz… tanto que casi no durmió esa noche.. Volvería a casa, vería a sus amigos, tía y brolly, a su familia, ah su yichan turles, a su okasan mirash y a su otousan bardock… vería a su rayray, a su goku, sus nissan y ototosan, y vería a su corazón… su geta-kun…

-- --- --- --- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- - - - - ---- ----- -- -- -- ---- --- -

Elenahedgehog: AHHH pero que dulzura

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … vacaciones


	7. Vacaciones

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**VACACIONES**

Bardock estaba trabajando afanosamente en las oficinas, quería terminar los papeleos finales de sus encomiendas de la semana, para poder estar mas tiempo con bulma chan… su pequeño ángel… todos estaban al mil porciento en sus labores, pues todos querían presenciar la llegada de bulma a vegetasei… en el dojo los chibis estaban terminando su practica de spar con sus compañeros de sección, raditz contra tetsuo y goku contra vegeta, vegeta era mas fuerte que kakarotto, pero este era experto en analizar las técnicas del oponente, un movimiento y una técnica utilizada por segunda o tercera vez ya no era igual de eficaz en el, aprendía bastante rápido… vegeta y goku extrañamente se habían vuelto mas afines, el era el único niño cuyos insultos no le afectaban y el podía contarle cualquier cosa y el jamás lo decepcionaba… le recordaba tanta a bulma…

En el espacio… una rápida y pequeña nave se aproximaba a un similar planeta rojizo… y una muy emocionada tripulante no dejaba de mirar por la ventana de la nave "mira tía ranchi, ese es vegetasei" decía emocionada "lo veo preciosa, espero que lo que dicen de los sayan sea verdad" "que cosa?" "que son gente dura, estoy harta de los enclenques debiluchos de la tierra, seria lindo probar estas armas en gente resistente" dijo mientas limpiaba su ametralladora, la niña le sonrió nerviosa con una gotota marcando su asombro, "tía, prometiste portarte bien" "solo bromeo, vamos preciosa, sabes que no le volare la cabeza a alguien que te agrade" dijo sonriéndole malévolamente, la niña solo soltó un resuello y siguió mirando como se iban acercando minuto a minuto…

En el palacio el rey se estaba arreglando para ir a recibir a los invitados en la estación espacial, pronto vegetasei daría el baile anual de solsticio de verano, y varios invitados de la unión galáctica y pertenecientes a la liga de la academia interestelar, vendrían de visita… claro que su intención principal era ver a la pequeña señorita brief… vegeta se esmero en su apariencia y eso lo notaron todos los de palacio, la pequeña malathia también estaba presente y deseaba mucho volver a ver a bulma… técnicamente ya habían pasado 14 meses desde que bulma se había ido (un año, 2 meses)… la extrañaba muchísimo…

El rey estaba caminando por los pasillos del anden principal que llevaba a las zonas de aterrizaje junto con la comitiva de elites y la familia real… bardock como elite, estaba con ellos, fue entonces que su localizador sonó, "bardock apaga eso" le dijo turles "es mirash déjame decirle que estoy ocupado" cuando se disculpo se retiro algunos pasos de la comitiva, todos lo dejaron de mirar y nuevamente lo miraron fijos y entrañados cuando grito "QUE SE ADELANTO?" dijo perplejo, "BARDOCK COMPORTATE" dijo nappa, entonces bardock empezó a mover la cola nerviosamente y a mirar el reloj, y miraba fijamente el anden que llevaba a la zona de aterrizaje para naves comunes… "que pasa bardock?" dijo el rey "me disculpo su majestad, pero seria posible que me pudiese retirar?" todos lo miraron perplejo "a que se debe?" dijo la reina "al parecer la nave en que mi hija llega, aterrizara en 15 minutos" dijo preocupado "¡QUEEEEEEEE?" dijeron todos "adelante puedes hacerlo, pero después deberás traerla al palacio, ya que la señorita descanse" dijo el rey… bardock se despidió y salio corriendo, debajo del aliento todos maldecían el tener que estar ahí y no poder irse…

Bardock corría desesperado por un anden, y ojeo al contiguo y pudo ver a su familia corriendo de igual manera hacia la pista de aterrizaje… cuando por fin llegaron pudieron ver a las personas bajando, se quedaron mudos, ya habían bajado todos y bulma no estaba… bardock junto con mirash fueron a preguntar, mientras raditz ojeaba desde la puerta de la nave al interior y goku se quedo debajo de la nave, fue cuando un familiar aroma le llamo la atención y sin dudar salio corriendo, "KAKAROTTO ESPERA" dijo raditz y el y sus padres corren tras el pequeño que hacia oídos sordos a sus gritos… goku salio corriendo rumbo a la otra zona de aterrizaje….

Afortunadamente para la comitiva de elites y familia real el visitante que esperaban aviso que llegaría en otros momentos ya que le había surgido un imprevisto, todos salieron rumbo a la zona de aterrizaje 2, cuando miraron a el pequeño kakarotto correr hacia la zona 3, vegeta no se contuvo y salio corriendo hacia la misma dirección, todos se quedaron perplejos y después divisaron a la familia son correr hacia allá, ellos se encontraron a la mitad del camino, y le comentaron que bulma no había llegado en la nave 2, así que si no era en la zona 1, que era la oficial, ni la 2, seria la "3" y salieron rumbo al lugar, allí el pequeño goku miro a la gente cerrar la nave pues ya todos habían bajado, el miro alrededor y sintió ganas de llorar, entonces hoyo una vocecita "¿goku?" el miro hacia el otro extremo de la zona de aterrizaje y miro a una niña vistiendo un vestido blanco largo, y un sombrero para sol, ella estaba en esos momentos sentada en una maleta con una mujer vistiendo un traje militar humano detrás de ella…, ella se levanto lentamente, "BULMAAAAAA" grito el niño y corrió como loco hacia ella, ella salio igualmente presurosa con los brazos extendidos hacia el,

Y en el momento en que vegeta entraba al angar, presencio el abrazo de ambos, y como kakarotto se le lanzaba encima como desesperado "B-CHAN, MI B-CHAN" "GOKUN; MI GOKUN" decía ella besándole la carita…. Bulma miro sobre de la cabeza de goku a vegeta, y le hizo una señal con la mano, como en lenguaje de señas, a lo que vegeta sonrió, el solo se recargo en la pared alado de la entrada y sonreía burlonamente, entonces entro la familia de bardock, raditz salio disparado hacia bulma y la empezó a abrazar mientras giraban, entonces llegaron mirash y bardock, ella la abrazo y la beso, y bardock la cargo haciendo un avioncito, girado "MI PRINCESA" "MI ANGELITO "OKASAN; OTOUSAN" dijo ella feliz, el sombrero se le callo y revelo su cabeza, tenia el cabello un poco arriba de los hombros, era diferente, pero el corte le lucia bien "estas hermosa mi angelito" dijo bardock besándole la frentecita… "otusan, okasan, nissan, ototo, ella es mi tía ranchi" dijo bulma jalando a mirash y a bardock del brazo hacia la mujer que se acercaba lentamente con la maleta (una maleta metálica) en eso ya habían llegado toda la comitiva real, justo al momento en que la mujer se estaba acercando.

"su majestad que honor que viniesen" dijo bardock, y todos le hicieron reverencia "mucho gusto en volver a verla señorita brief" bulma le sonrió, "mucho gusto de volver su majestades y respetables elites" dijo muy sonriente "vegeta ven a saludar a la señorita brief" dijo la reina y el solo dio un hump, mientras se acercaba lentamente. Todos los elites saludaron a la señorita brief y fue cuando posaron todos los ojos en la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, "usted debe ser la escolta de la señorita brief" dijo el rey "si señor, general ranchi de las fuerzas armadas de la tierra y guardaespaldas numero uno de la familia real de la tierra sección norte" dijo muy respetuosamente… Todos se quedaron boca abiertos, "bien pues bienvenida a vegetasei, esperemos que su estadía sea placentera" dijo el rey "muchas gracias" dijo ella y fue cuando noto que uno de los de la contingencia del rey no dejaba de mirarla "se le ofrece algo?" dijo algo molesta "tía ranchi me lo prometiste" dijo bulma tomándola del brazo, ella solo gruño y dio un hump "nappa muestra cortesía, lo siento este es mi primer general nappa, a cargo de las fuerzas armadas" dijo el rey, el solo se le quedaba mirando a ranchi .

"se puede saber cual es su problema, que no le dijeron que mirar fijamente a una persona y no presentarse es de mala educación?" dijo ella, "lo siento solo que me parece poco común que una fémina de su apariencia sea de las fuerzas armadas y mas aun, una general" "NAPPA COMPORTATE NO SEAS INSOLENTE" le dijo el rey en alto mando, lo menos que deseaban era enojar a esta mujer quien seguramente enviaría un reporte al rey terráqueo sobre su visita como futuras referencias. "te parece difícil e, que tal si tu y yo tenemos una cesión de combate después fortachón" le dijo ranchi guiñándole un ojo, nappa se ruborizo, "me parecería entretenido" dijo el besándole la mano, pero ella le puso la metralleta justo en la frente "no seas tan fresco conmigo galán, apenas te conozco" dijo ella retirándole su mano del agarre… todos tenían una gota de sudor enorme en la nuca, bulma rápidamente jalo a ranchi lejos de nappa y todos se dispusieron a marcharse, ya mañana se harían los reencuentros apropiadamente.

Llegaron a la residencia son, bulma se bajo del vehiculo presurosa, la casa no había cambiado mucho, solo el color, ahora era blanca, corrió hasta la parte posterior de esta y vio el jardín trasero con su columpio de neumático y de pronto fue sorprendida por un enorme bulto morado, "HIKARO" dijo ella y el animal le babeo toda la cara, decidieron todos pasar un rato en el jardín, los adultos sentados en una banca bebiendo limonada mientras los chibis jugaban con hikaro, después de un rato bulma.. Después de haber súper ensuciado su vestido, subió a cambiarse a uno de sus trajes comunes un short de mezclilla con una camisa desmangada, bajo al comedor a compartir un momento de conversar y de platicar, mirash se la paso conversando mayormente con ranchi sobre como a estado respecto con bulma, después de concluido el asunto se empezaron a conversar de cosas triviales y bardock decidió llevarse de paseo a los chicos por el bosque en lugar de quedarse allí oyendo a las nuevas "amigas" conversar todo el rato.

Ranchi se quedo en el cuarto de goku ya que estaba en el mismo piso que el de bulma y goku se tuvo que quedar a dormir con raditz… claro que la primera noche se fueron a dormir con bulma, fue una especie de pijamada… juntaron las almohadas de sus camas, frazadas e incluso las del armario de blancos (o mejor conocido como guarda ropa o closet de toallas, lugar donde se guardan cobijas, sabanas, toallas, etc.) con todo este material armaron un fuerte y pusieron una linterna junto al medio … "bulma?" "dime gokunn" "dime como es la tierra" "bueno es un lugar muy bonito, el cielo es azul, no rojizo como aquí, allá es casi azul claro en las mañanas pero en la tarde con el sol el cielo se pone rojizo, y me recuerda mucho a aquí" dice bulma siendo hecha sándwich entre los dos pequeños sayan.

"oye blue, dime hay gente fuerte?" dijo raditz "si pero no mucha, hay mucha gente que entrena pero no profundizan, muy poca gente sabe volar y los que saben prefieren andar en autos y ni siquiera llevar cosas, pero allá usan la tecnología de la capsula que mi papa trato de mejorar aquí en vegetasei" "que es eso?" dijo raditz "es poder hacer todo tan chiquito que cabe en un pequeño paquete, papa lo hizo hasta el punto de hacer caber muchas cosas pequeñas en una esfera, pero papa buscaba crear algo mejor" "y por que no hay en vegetasei?" "si hay pero solo lo usan los de la armada para transportar cosas, además los sayan no usan cosas tan pequeñas como para caber en las capsulas, así que no son muy útiles aquí, pero ya verán cuando tenga doce años y tome control júnior sobre corporación capsula en la tierra, entonces podré mejorar los inventos de papa" "por que cuando tengas 12?" "por que papa siempre supo que yo seria mas lista muy pronto así que lo dejo en el testamento, que si algo le pasaba yo terminaría con el tío, pero corporación capsula estaría bajo el control del doctor Gero que era su asistente en la tierra hasta que yo cumpliera 12" dijo bulma…

"bulma?" "como es donde vives?" "es un lugar muy grande, se parece al museo de vegetasei, todo blanco y amplio, tiene muchas escaleras y yo y chichi jugamos a las escondidas, a resbalarnos en las escaleras sobre las bandejas del almuerzo, treparnos a los árboles del jardín, y a hacerle bromas a los de la servidumbre, menos a la tía ranchi y a la tía lanch" dijo sonriente "como es la tal chichi?" dijo raditz "era muy llorona, por todo lloraba y era muy miedosa, la tuve que casi obligar a jugar conmigo, no quería casi ni hablarme, creo que me tenia miedo" "es que eres aterradora cuando te enfadas" dijo raditz y bulma lo golpeo "bulma por que te dejaste de esos sujetos son unos chicos bobos debiluchos" "no lo se… creo que es por que no me siento a gusto allá" "bulma y por que no les das una paliza, eres mas fuerte que ellos o no?"Dijo goku "creo que lo soy solo un poquito" "entonces entrena aquí con nosotros y cuando llegues a la tierra les pateas el trasero, si no te quieren como amiga aprenderán a respetarte o sufrirán las consecuencias" dijo raditz furioso "sabes que ray ray, tienen razón no volveré a dejarme pisar por nadie, si no quieren a la humana bulma como amiga, aprenderán a respetar a la sayan que hay en mi" dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente.

Ya era muy noche y bulma se levanto, miro el reloj… media noche… sus hermanos dormían y ella sigilosamente se escabullo por la puerta trasera… siendo observada sin notarlo por su vigilante "muy interesante" dijo y sigue de lejos a la pequeña niña, ella corrió por el bosque y pos una colina, hasta llegar a una de las paredes de los jardines del castillo, ella escalo una enredadera y corrió por encima de la barda, hasta entrar a uno de los jardines… había un enorme cerezo en flor y rosas florecidas de vario colores y un pequeño y pacifico estanque… ella respiro el aire nocturno profundo y empezó a girar bailoteando por el jardín "pensé que no vendrías" dijo una voz recia y gruñona detrás de ella, "OH, a caso querías que no viniera?" dijo sin voltear, de entre las sombras surgió un chico con un GI color azul de expandex, se le acerco y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola contra su cuerpo "te tardaste mucho" "lo siento debí esperar a que los niños se durmieran" ella se volteo y lo abrazo "mi veggy-chan" "mi azura-chan" y ambos se sentaron bajo el árbol.

"yo… tu… este…" tartamudeo vegeta "si?" dijo bulma recargándose mas a el "me hiciste falta" dijo vegeta en susurro "y tu no sabes… cuanta falta me hiciste tu" dijo bulma volteándose en su agarre para abrasarlo… "aun eres mió?" dijo ella con una lagrima corriéndole por el rostro, el se le acerco u tomándola del mentón atrajo su rostro al suyo "siempre" dijo el lamiéndole la lagrima… "onna?" "si vegeta?" "recuerdas…." "si?" "olvídalo" dijo todo colorado "te refieres si recuerdo esto" dijo bulma antes de posar sus labios sobre los de vegeta (como sabrán ahora bulma tenia ahora como 11 años e igualmente vegeta) cuando se separaron vegeta tenia la carita sonriente mas tontita que podría ser una replica exacta a una sonrisita de goku… bulma sonrió avergonzadita y de improviso lo empujo "por que demonios hiciste eso?" dijo vegeta , ella le saco la lengua y empezó a correr "si quieres otro deberás atraparme veggy-chan" dijo bulma huyendo de el, el sonrió "ya veraz chiquilla insolente" pasaron la mayor parte de la noche jugando a las escondidas, donde vegeta la encontraba ella le daba un beso… "ya pronto será de mañana y debo volver, mañana se supone que debo presentarme al angar y en la tarde ir a visitar a cierta familia real para pasar una tarde entretenida con cierto príncipe gruñoncito" dijo sonriente "chibi-onna irrespetuosa" dijo el abrasándola, "hasta la tarde veggy-chan" "hasta mas tarde mi azura-chan" y así bulma se va.

Volvió justo para dormitar 3 horas, gracias a dios en el viaje a vegetasei se la paso dormida para pasar el tiempo, sino ahora estaría realmente cansada, ranchi estaba algo seria esta mañana, había observado lo de anoche y era algo celosa con su bulma, pero el chico paresia fuerte y es mejor un sayan fuerte y apuesto que un enclenque de la tierra, pensó ella … además de que el sujeto enorme que conoció ella el día anterior le pareció bastante lindo… como bulma dijo fueron el siguiente día al angar donde todos la saludaron, incluso vio al antiguo amor de su tío turles con el otro sujeto, bulma ni siquiera los miro solo les dijo un hola y se fue… jugo por las oficinas, correteo por los pasillos e incluso bailo sobre la mesa principal de la oficina central para dar show a los que trabajaban allí, ella estaba totalmente feliz…

en la tarde fue al palacio donde vegeta fue obligado (si… claro… como no) a pasar la tarde con ella, y la pequeña malathia llego momentos después a jugar, los tres jugaron en el jardín … mas bien vegeta se sentó debajo de un árbol a verlas jugar, mientras eran cuidados por piccoro… bulma y malathia bailaban al son de la música que piccoro les tocaba con su flauta y vegeta las miraba de reojo… el no podía evitar contemplar lo hermosa que era su bulma… y en efecto el la consideraba suya…

Mas tarde se reunieron para tomar una merienda juntos, "dígame señorita bulma, como están sus estudios en la tierra?" dijo el rey "van bien, hay mas materias y especialidades que aquí pero todo es mas teórico y menos en practico" dijo en tono aburrido, "y dígame como es su vida en la tierra?" "bastante entretenido" dijo con una enorme gota de sudor "mi tío es muy amable aunque casi no este en casa, siempre estamos yo y mi prima chichi jugando solas mayormente, claro siempre esta la tía lanch que es la ama de llaves y cuidadora de chichi y también mía ahora… y la tía ranchi quien es como nuestra guarda espaldas y de mi tío, cuando el tío esta en casa ella nos cuida solo a mi a chichi pero si se va de viaje ella se va con el… es por eso que ella vino conmigo no por que mi tío tema que no me cuiden, pero en el viaje de ida y vuelta es donde el teme por mi seguridad" dijo bulma "y donde esta la señorita ranchi?" dijo el rey "esta afuera dice que no quiere incomodarme y a ustedes con su presencia" el rey ojeo a nappa que estaba cerca.

Nappa también era como su guardaespaldas… no como si en verdad necesitara uno… "nappa por que no llevas a la señorita ranchi a ver la sala de entrenamiento creo que le parecería entretenido" dijo el rey y la reina sonrió "como desee su majestad" nappa no espero ni un segundo más y salio por la puerta rumbo a verse con la mujer altanera del otro día… desde esa primera mirada y discusión…. El no había podido sacársela de la cabeza… nappa era soltero… no por que no pudiese conseguir pareja… mas bien por que ninguna hembra le había parecido al momento entretenida… pero esta mujer tenia agallas y eso le gustaba… ranchi estaba limpiando su revólver plateado cuando en el reflejo vio a nappa acercarse… al momento en que nappa se paro a su lado ella le apunto con el arma en su cabeza… "escoge cuidadosamente lo que vas a decir o será lo ultimo que digas" dijo ella sin mirarlo, el sonrió "pensé que le parecería entretenido visitar el área de entrenamiento" dijo el con vos baja y subyugante… ella le sonrió …"me encantaría" así se fueron los dos lado a lado, nappa sin notarlo trato de enroscar su cola en la cintura de la mujer pero su cola se topo con la punta de su pistola y retrocedió "tiene mente propia" dijo nappa "el dedo en mi gatillo también" dijo ella sonriéndole traviesamente… nappa sonrió… esta hembra en realidad le gustaba.

Después de un tiempo de platicar bulma mira hacia fuera "donde esta mi tía ranchi?" "fue con nappa a entrenar creo cariño" dijo la reina "mi tía entrenar combate?" y salio bulma corriendo, los reyes se miraron preocupados y junto con vegeta y malathia corrieron tras ella… cuando llegaron al centro de entrenamiento miraron una escena claramente perturbadora… nappa…. Ranchi… sobre el colchón de combate… "HACIENDO LLAVES DE LUCHA" (jajá mal pensados) "te rindes grandullón?" "demonios nadie me había aplicado un candado reversible que no pudiese bloquear" "ser pequeña tiene sus ventajas" "TIA RANCHI LO PROMETISTE:::" dijo bulma enojada "no estoy peleando linda, estoy entrenando lucha greco romana con el grandullón aquí" "no sabia que tuvieran lucha corporal en la tierra?" "si… y yo soy campeona mundial" dijo ranchi sonriéndole maliciosamente, "tía debemos volver a casa" dijo bulma "esta bien" dijo poniéndose de nuevo su arsenal encima "exijo una revancha" dijo nappa con ceño fruncido "después grandullón, después… cuando la señorita brief este mañana en la academia de visita podría ser" "lo esperare ansioso" dijo despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mano, pero claro que ella le puso la pistola en la frente y el se lo dio rápido "agresiva?" "y mucho" dijo ella con orgullo.

La reina sonrió traviesamente… y el rey solo tosió con un bochorno… era totalmente claro que a nappa le atraía esta mujer… y a ella no parecía molestarle del todo…. Bulma y ranchi volvieron a casa de los son , donde bulma jugo con sus hermanos toda la tarde en su refugio secreto… se bañaron en el rió, pescaron, treparon árboles y recolectaron frutos… esa tarde bulma cocino sus famoso país de fruta.. Que la familia degusto felizmente… los niños hicieron un campamento en su casita club y pasaron la noche contando historias de terror y asando salchichis y malvaviscos, traídos desde la tierra… bulma trajo varias cosas de la tierra, galletas y demás bocadillos, ropas, juguetes, artefactos como las capsulas.

Bulma al otro día con goku y raditz se fueron a la academia y ranchi se fue con su admirador que ya la esperaba en la entrada… allá adentro todos los chicos y algunas niñas la recibieron felices de verla, los mas amigables fueron tetsuo el conquistador y brolly, que en cuanto la vio la abrazo. Ganado un golpe de raditz… los chibis jugaron alegremente y notoriamente l llegada de bulma les dio un gran impacto… pasaron los días y todo era como si bulma jamás se hubiese marchado… brolly se empezó a volver mas amistoso con ella pero raditz lo mantenía a raya… bulma volvió a pasearse por toda la ciudad como un rayito de sol, en las tiendas con mirash y ranchi, en la academia con goku, vegeta, raditz y brolly, en los jardines y el palacio con vegeta , piccoro y malathia… si todo era felicidad y aun mas cuando al final de una cena llego lo que habían estado esperando por algún tiempo… "RADITZ TU CARTA LLEGO" dijo bardock que revisaba el correo, "que es otousan?" dijo bulma "la carta de invitaron para el baile, los novatos de 10 años en adelante serán invitados a un baile especial de la academia" dijo mirash "los chicos deben invitar a las chicas" dijo raditz todo gruñón "yo quisiera ir" "yo te llevo bulma, así no estaremos separados allá" "siiiii" dijo ella toda feliz… los días que pasaron varios chicos invitaron a bulma pero ella decía que iría con raditz…

Vegeta no objeto mucho… allá en el baile podría tomar su turno de bailar con ella, quien la invitara antes lo había preocupado, pero ahora ya n le importaba mucho, sabia que raditz mantendría lejos a las plagas. así fue que enviaron su respuesta de asistencia al baile… quien diría que el destino les jugaría chueco… tres días antes del baile recibieron la noticia de que no se permitía que la pareja fuese familia… bulma era considerada parte de la familia son, por lo cual raditz debía buscar otra acompañante… eso era trágico, raditz no tendría problema en encontrar una chica, pero… y bulma… ya los chicos que había despachado había buscado pareja…¿Quién podría ser?, bulma sabia que vegeta no había preguntado a nadie, ya que malathia se había marchado y no sabían si podrían traerla para el baile por lo cual vegeta no la invito como siempre lo obligan a hacerlo por cortesía… solo debía esperar… esperar a que el se lo preguntara….

_Pero el destino juega muchas vueltas… en el espacio una nave se acercaba_… y por el ventanal de la nave un jovencito veía el planeta "mira freezer ya casi llegamos" dijo un joven de piel azul fuerte "si cooler y me muero por ver a mi compañero de spar favorito" dijo el joven freezer sonriendo traviesamente….

-- --- --- --- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- - - - - ---- ----- -- -- -- ---- --- -

Elenahedgehog: chispas de romance, celos y una promesa de amor…

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … el baile


	8. El baile

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…./-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**El baile**

Habrá un baile en vegetasei para celebrar el solsticio de verano, una fiesta nacional, además de que vendrían personas de los planetas aliados con sus familias para celebrar algunos recientes tratados de paz… como tradición el baile es dedicado mas a los jóvenes, solo aquellos de 12 años en adelante podrían asistir a un baile especial solo para ellos, era algo parecido a san Valentín… solo podían asistir con pareja y estas no podían de ser de familiares… por ley bulma era considerada hija de bardock así que no podría ir al baile con raditz, y a vegeta se le forzó por cortesía a ser la pareja de la hija menor de zarbon malathia, ellos estaban tan confiados de que podría ir con raditz que bulma no acepto ninguna petición de los demás chicos que la invitaron, solo 5 días antes del baile se enteraron y ya todos los chicos disponibles tenían pareja pues las invitaciones a los chicos ya se habían enviado desde hacia 2 semanas y el baile era tan importante que aunque se enteraron de que bulma estaba aceptando ofertas no podían deshacer su compromiso por el honor a su palabra… además de que ya habían reenviado sus invitaciones con el nombre de su pareja…

Brolly estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por bulma pero ella dijo que seria injusto para la chica a la que se lo prometió, así que bulma se resigno a no ir…. "bulma no es justo que recién llegaras y que no pudieras asistir solo por un estupido tecnicismo" dijo brolly "lo se b-kun, pero así son las cosas no se puede remediar" dijo ella mirando al cielo, entonces la alarma del comunicador de brolly, "el príncipe vegeta me esta llamando, quiere que me reporte a entrenar de inmediato, al parecer no esta de muy bien animo" "y alguna vez lo esta?" los dos se rieron, "y por que tan pronto a entrenar?" "parece que esta algo estresado y no de muy buen humor, algo va a pasar que no le gusta" "que? Bailar?" brolly se rió, y así ambos se despidieron…

Bulma volvió a casa y se la paso jugando con sus hermanos… los tres adultos se la pasaron en la sala conversando… en otro lugar vegeta regresaba de apalear a todos sus compañeros de spar, para llegar y apalear a los guardias de palacio, antes de que su madre lo reprendiera por tal acto… la reina y el rey se reunieron en sus aposentos "esta tenso" dijo la reina "lo se, simplemente no esta feliz con esto" dijo el rey… finalmente la noche callo y vegeta corrió al jardín para verse con bulma, ella caminaba por el jardín tranquilamente mientras fue técnicamente tacleada al piso por vegeta, "OLLE BRUTO QUE TE PASA?" dijo bulma molesta, entonces lo vio a los ojos, estaba furioso, tenso, y sobre todo estresado…

"vegeta… estas bien?" "no" dijo el abrasándola, ella solo podía hacer una cosa, confortarlo, se quedaron allí hasta casi la madrugada… "puedo preguntar que fue?" "no" "acaso es tan malo?" "no es solo malo…. Es molesto" "no te preocupes, todo lo malo siempre pasa, y la vida lo compensa con cosas buenas" dijo ella sonriéndole, vegeta la miro fijamente algo desconcertado "mírame a mi" dijo bulma y vegeta solo la abrazo… minutos después se fueron a sus respectivos hogares… lo que no sabían es que en el momento en que se encontraron en el jardín algo mas estaba pasando en la zona de aterrizaje.

El rey fue llamado a recibir a la familia real del imperio icejin, el rey cold, la reina Hail, y los príncipes cooler y freezer… "sean ustedes bienvenidos a vegetasei lord cold" dijo el rey vegeta "lamentamos la demora, un pequeño contratiempo en una de nuestras escalas" "lo entiendo, pasen por aquí", el rey los escolto a sus habitaciones… al día siguiente bulma no fue al palacio para el alivio de vegeta… lo que el menos quería es que ese sujeto se topara con su chibi onna… la familia ice, (ese será su apellido) era algo extraña, siempre fríos y calculadores, y con ojos que irradiaban desprecio, no sabían si era por que les tenían desprecio o simplemente era su mirada…

El hijo mayor del rey cold cooler se emparejo para el baile con la hija mayor de zarbon alanis, la cual mostró algo de resignación en sus ojos, (por que será) pero en el cazo de freezer fue distinto… al parecer no había alguna chica adecuada para el, buena a la cual el considerada tentadora… vegeta al cumplir los 10 años cada cierto tiempo se iba al planeta SUPREMUS a la gran academia de combate donde conoció a freezer, era su rival en entrenamiento… solo los hijos de realeza podían asistir ahí (era como una escuela de príncipes) era de acceso libre solo debías asistir por lo menos 3 meses al año, cuando asistir era la elección del alumno… vegeta y freezer competían por todo, en estudios y en combate, en estudios freezer lo superaba un poco, pero vegeta lo compensaba en el entrenamiento, el era mas fuerte, pero al combatir siempre ganaba primero uno y en la revancha ganaba el otro, estaban a la par… al día siguiente vegeta y el se la llevaron entrenando en el palacio… vegeta totalmente lo despreciaba…

_(NOTA: no se preocupen cambiare la apariencia de freezer un poco para hacerla tolerable, en primera estaba en su forma final, segundo sus labios no estaban pintados pero si sus parpados y líneas de ese mismo color en sus brazos y piernas… quiero darle la misma pinta de shadow el erizo… y no tenia la expresión tan sanguinaria, además de que le puse cejas… eran de su mismo color morado no muy gruesas solo líneas delgadas, incluso era algo apuesto ya que le quite esas comisuras de la cara que la hacían ver como si fuera una mascara, sus oídos eran puntiagudos como los nameks, no esas cosas raras que solía tener, usaba una armadura color morada con blanco, usaba pantalones de spandex negro, usaba botas color morado, y era mas alto, las manos las tenia con los 5 dedos y los pies… son iguales pero usa botas… si seguía teniendo la cola, pero mas delgada y solo un poco mas larga que la de un sayan…. Mini nota: similares modificaciones les hice a cooler con sus colores correspondientes)_

Cooler se la pasó en la biblioteca, el rey cold con el rey vegeta revisando tratados con los otros reyes, las reinas se reunieron en la sala común… e intercambiaron chismes, consejos de belleza, prendas y joyas… (Mujeres… somos mas sociales que los hombres, ellos siempre en la política…BAAAHHH)… _(ESPEREN NO LES DIJE COMO ES LA REINA HAIL: el rey cold es igual a freezer solo que es gris oscuro, con cuernos negros, y las líneas le vista son del color morado de freezer, mientras que la reina hail, es azul claro casi blanco, con vistas fucsia y tenia algo parecido a cabello, que solo abarcaba la zona de la cabeza que era de color fucsia, lo tenia largo en una coleta trenzada)_

Todas las niñas de la nobleza disponibles se presentaron ante freezer… que las ignoro, ya habían pasado dos días y aun no podía elegir… solo decía "comonner" que en su lengua significaba, comunes… el era muy excéntrico en sus gustos… Freezer caminaba por los pasillos aburrido justo detrás de su padre quien platicaba con el rey, y su hermano… "al parecer freezer deberemos buscarte alguna acompañante para el baile, tal vez sea apropiado llamar al planeta ice para traer alguna escolta" dijo el rey cold, fue entonces que freezer se detuvo en el lugar cuando escucho una suave voz en el viento, salio corriendo hacia el pasillo por donde se escuchaba, todo bajo la mirada de sus reales majestades "freezer adonde vas?" dijo cooler, entonces freezer al final del pasillo se detuvo en la ventana y lo que vio lo cautivo totalmente… en el jardín… rodeada de rosas… se encontraba la mas delicada y bella criatura que jamás hubiese visto.

Y fue cuando para desgracia de vegeta freezer poso sus ojos en bulma quien estaba cantando mientras bailoteaba en uno de los jardines de rosas del palacio, al compás de la música que piccoro tocaba para ella… bulma no había ido por el asunto de buscarle un chico disponible, pero no se había encontrado alguno, así que se resigno a no ir, pero nada le impedía ir a jugar al palacio, así podría por lo menos espiar un poco el baile… además extrañaba ir a palacio, ranchi era desconfiada de tanta gente extraña y no le había permitido ir, pero piccoro se ofreció a cuidarla, (después de que ranchi peleara con el… oigan debía probar si era fuerte)… bulma esperaba con piccoro a sus hermanos, ya que se había cansado de esperar a vegeta a que se dignara en salir a verla….

freezer rápidamente busco a su padre y le informo que ya había elegido a su pareja, el rey vegeta puso cara de OH NO, al ver a quien freezer quería como acompañante, claro que era algo impropio forzar a bulma a ir con freezer ya que ella no era sayan sino terrícola por lo cual el no podía decidir en el asunto, pero eso no libro a bulma del asunto, los siguientes días a bulma se le invito al palacio y se le pidió que le mostrara aun invitado muy especial la biblioteca real pues el también compartía su gusto por la lectura, bardock fue semi informado por el rey de este arreglo y ninguno de la familia son estuvo de acuerdo… ni los del angar… pero bulma como un favor al rey acepto… además así podría estar en palacio y ver a su vegeta…

bulma llego vistiendo un trajecito de chaleco y falda verdes claro con detalles rosa pastel con una camiseta rosa debajo… fue escoltada por bardock a la sala del trono donde los ojos de la familia ice se abrieron sorprendidos… habían escuchado que era la hija adoptiva de uno de los generales, pensaron que tal vez lucia como un sayan… pero al verla allí, dulce, adorable, angelical y delicada, el rey cold le dio una sonrisa aprobatoria a su hijo… ----excelente buen gusto hijo mió--- le envió en un mensaje mental… "sus majestades, soy el general bardock y esta es mi hija, bulma" dijo algo no muy complacido por la mirada de freezer hacia su hija… "mucho gusto" dijo ella con una reverencia, desplegando su bella sonrisa…. A la reina hail se le iluminaron los ojos, ella era totalmente adorable… "que elegante señorita y que porte tan elegante, su voz es suave y de grácil movimiento… es un ángel" dijo la reina hail, a la reina velithia no le agrado las miradas de la reina hail… al parecer ella había decidido buscar lo mismo que ella se proponía con vegeta… **AH NO AMIGA ESE ANGELITO SERA PARA MI HIJO** pensó la reina velithia.

para vegeta no fue lo mismo, lo que mas odio vegeta es que ellos se agradaron, a los 2 les gustaban las novelas del tipo medieval de la tierra, e incluso congeniaron tan bien que realizaban interpretaciones de shakespeare en los jardines, donde bulma era Julieta y el romeo, una tarde en particular vegeta ojeo cuando realizaban la escena del balcón y cuando el estaba por besarle la mano… vegeta se alejo del lugar como fiera desquiciada… como era posible que SU BULMA se dejara BESAR su mano por ese sujeto… por lo cual vegeta no vio como ella se la quito y guiñándole un ojo le dijo un "no, no, sabes mis reglas" dijo ella, jamás permitía que alguien posara sus labios en ella que no fuera de la familia, o si era por cortesía debía ser en presencia de mas gente… además ella no podía permitirle posar sus labios a un semi extraño, pues ella según su concepto ya estaba comprometida y ella no había hablado con vegeta en un buen tiempo… ya que vegeta no toleraba a freezer y le daba rabia saber que bulma estaba con el…

bulma caminaba por los pasillos cuando miro a vegeta hablando con malathia, allí vegeta le pidió a malathia ir con el al baile, y cuando ella acepto vegeta le beso la mano, malathia se desconcertó, ella sabia que no era del agrado de vegeta y quien le agradaba era… lentamente miro hacia atrás y miro a bulma… a la cual de sus ojos le brotaron dos pequeñas lagrimas… vegeta se quedo en shock, paralizado ante el dolor que notoriamente le causo, "BULMA" grito malathia pero ella ya había salido del lugar…. Vegeta se marcho del lugar sin despedirse de malathia… mas tarde saliendo de su entrenamiento, paso por un puente paronímico que mostraba el jardín, y vio a bulma sentada llorando, entonces miro a freezer acercársele y sentarse junto a ella, el se acerco despacio para escuchar de que hablaban "así que… esa persona no la invito?" "no,*sniff* invito a otra chica y frente de mi*sniff*sob*" "mi lady?" "si?" "aceptaría ir al baile conmigo?" "yo… no se" "acaso por culpa de ese sujeto usted se perderá un hermoso evento de este planeta?" ella lo miro y sus ojos se arreciaron.

"no… no lo haré, si el quiere ir con otra que así sea… si el no me considero no veo el por que sufrir por su causa" dijo molesta, vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par… freezer no la había invitado antes?... entonces miro como freezer le iba a besar la mano.. Pero bulma se la retiro "ya te dije que no… sabes mi código de conducta… te lo dije…solo familia y frente a personas en momentos de saludo de cortesía" freezer le sonrió divertido "eres una chica con principios destacados verdad?" "si lo soy… tómalo o déjalo" dijo ella molesta "así que… es un si o un no?" ella lo pensó… "es un si" freezer sonrió felizmente, "si no puedo besarle la mano… que estoy permitido hacer para mostrarle mi aprecio?" ella sonrió "un apretón de manos" el sonrió y se dieron la mano.

Bulma se fue a su caza y les dijo a su familia que el príncipe freezer la había invitado… estaban felices de que bulma fuera… pero no por la escolta… "no se preocupen, rayray estará allí, y así podremos bailar juntos y divertirnos, verdad rayray?" dijo bulma toda feliz, "yo cuidare de que ese sujeto no se pase de listo" le susurro a su padre en el oído y este le hizo la seña de pulgares arriba… mientras freezer comunicaba su resolución a sus padres y a la familia real de vegetasei… quienes después de la junta explotaron de enojo… bulma estaba esperando a que sus hermanos salieran de el entrenamiento en el dojo sur, cuando diviso un listón rojo en el cerezo viejo del parque, eso significaba que vegeta la quería ver.

Esa noche ella fue al parque y mientras caminaba por el prado, no sintió como una sombra se acercaba a ella, súbitamente alguien la empujo contra el cerezo y la beso, bulma reconoció esos labio y simplemente cerro los ojos abrazando al misterioso asaltante… que no era tan misterioso "vegeta" susurro en ternura bulma.. Cuando abrió los ojos lo miro totalmente furico "COMO PUDISTE" dijo mientras la seguía manteniendo contra el árbol "que cosa?" "COMO PUDISTE ACEPTAR SU INVITACION?" entonces fue su turno de enojarse "TU COMO PUDISTE RE INVITAR A MALATHIA ENFRENTE MIO; ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO; UN MALO Y TE ODIO" dijo ella empujándolo, este callo de retaguardia y cuando la vio, ella le estaba dando la espalda llorando, vegeta se sintió muy mal "por que lo hiciste… por que fuiste tan malo conmigo… es que acaso ya no me quieres?" dijo ella mirándolo con lagrimas en el rostro, vegeta la atrajo hacia el y la volvió a besar…. (Son niños son solo besos de labios profundamente pegados)…

"mi padre acordó que yo fuera con malathia por cortesía, pensamos al igual que ustedes que podrías ir con tu hermano, se le olvido a mis padres sobre la regla de parentesco, y es ley, y es tradición… no se puede ignorar" dijo el molesto "eso no explica por que fuiste malo conmigo" "por que los vi.… en el jardín, el te beso la mano y tu lo dejaste" dijo el ahora molesto… "solo lo deje besármela cuando nos conocimos… después de eso jamás deje que volviera a posar sus labios en mi… porque…" se quedo callada… "por que?" dijo el… "por que yo…" se volvió a callar "POR QUE?" la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el, ella se ruborizo y mirando hacia otro lado murmuro "por que… soy… tuya" dijo ella toda roja, el sonrió y la voltio a besar, y entre besitos a su rostro le decía "lo *smooch*siento*smooch* mucho*smooch*mucho*smooch*mucho" ella contenía su risita "y yo también soy tuyo" dijo con un ultimo beso… sentados bajo el cerezo bulma mas calmadamente le explico el asunto.

Ella le dijo que le quito la mano antes de que se la besara, que ella tenia un reglamento, el cual le explico, y que además sabia que ellos 2 no se agradan del todo, pero que el si había roto su promesa de fidelidad, el se sintió sucio, le dijo que lo hizo por despecho se sintió traicionado cuando los vio… ella lo jalo y lo beso, ella le dijo que lo amaba y lo beso de nuevo, Se separaron lentamente y los ojos de vegeta se iluminaron con esperanza "casémonos" "que?" "conviértete en mi mujer y no podrán alejarte de mi lado" "aun somos muy chicos" "entonces cuando crezcamos" bulma sonrió "si" dijo ella y se quedaron abrazados… la noche estaba terminando y vegeta le tomo las manos y sobandose las le dijo "no quiero que bayas con el" "debo ir, se lo prometí… además así podré ir al baile" el gruño "si claro el baile" "si claro el baile… al que tu iras" dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente "técnicamente solo debo bailar con el la pieza inicial, sentarme con el en el banquete y bailar con el baile de clausura" dijo ella, vegeta le gruño, pero se puso colorado cuando ella le susurro dulcemente en el oído "el tiempo restante soy libre para estar con quien quiera, y al que quiero es a ti" dijo mordisqueándole el oído.. El sonrió y la abrazo mordisqueándole el hombro… mientras ronroneaba…

El día siguiente fue de preparaciones y al segundo fue por fin el baile…. Bulma tenia problemas con sus vestido, debía ser uno que combinara con los colores de icejin y vegetasei… por 2 razones, una su cita oficial era freezer y dos quería combinar con vegeta también… así que eligió un vestido blanco con tela brillante (como si tuviera espejuelos) una diadema plateada con una flor blanca adornada con diamantes, cabello lacio (por supuesto) solo un poco de brillo en los labios y en los parpados chispas con brillo… traía guantes blancos de tela transparentes y una estola que cubría los hombros de la misma te la transparente, suave como la seda… raditz por su parte se había ido a recoger a su cita con turles, pues era tradición que el padre entregara a la chica… (DA MIEDO VERDAD) cuando freezer llego con su escolta por ella, todos se quedaron boca abiertos… ella se veía totalmente despampanante… claro que ranchi también fue… era su guarda espaldas después de todo, ella estaba usando un vestido negro largo cambie de cuello y desmangado… con una pañoleta negra en el cabello y guantes negros… nappa pido ser el guarda espaldas de vegeta esa noche… (POR QUE SERAAAA?) Los guarda espaldas solo eran mas bien los chaperones…jijijijiji

De freezer fue su hermano, de malathia fue piccoro, de raditz fue turles, y así y así y así… OK sigamos…

El baile empezó y aunque las chicas del lugar eran de varias galaxias y eran muy hermosas, todos lo ojos estaban en bulma…. Freezer y ella bailaron el baile inicial, prácticamente volaban por la pista, ambos bailaban excepcionalmente… era lindo bailar con el, pero la hacia sentirse rara, no era lo mismo como con vegeta, ella realmente se enfocaba mas en lo mucho que disfrutaba estar con el que en el hecho de bailar… pero con freezer solo s enfoco a bailar, como si estuvieran en un bailable… bulma termino agotada después de que el la acaparo por 5 bailes seguidos… fue cuando raditz llego en su auxilio pidiéndole poder conversar con su hermana, freezer acepto y tomo a la cita de raditz y se la llevo a bailar, y así fue tomando a varias chicas para bailar… bulma descanso sus piecitos y le pidió que la llevara al balcón por algo de aire, disimuladamente la tomo del talle y nadie noto que ella no caminaba, el la tenia sujeta de su cintura y la cargo disimuladamente al balcón… el la dejo allí y fue cuando vegeta la abordo…

Se la pasaron 2 horas sentados allí, conversando, y sin que nadie lo notara…tomados de las manos y vegeta con su cola atada en su cintura….. y cuando bulma recupero la sensibilidad de sus pies, bailaron en el balcón bajo la luz de una hermosa media luna… llego la hora de comer y vegeta la escolto adentro, se sentaron y vegeta pudo sentarse junto a bulma, pero al otro lado de bulma estaba freezer… vegeta trago duro su alimento debido a que no dejaba de oír a freezer hablar de su maravilloso planeta y de lo hermosa que era bulma… pero vegeta se calmo pues nadie lo noto pero la mano de bulma estaba debajo de la mesa… tomando en ella a la de vegeta…

La cena paso bulma jugo con malathia y otras princesas, bailo con varios chicos, con raditz, con brolly y vegeta la acaparo por el resto de la noche, freezer noto lo extraño que vegeta se comportaba con ella… "me pregunto si?" decidió probar su teoría, en uno de los momentos que bulma estaba sin bailar, freezer se acerco con toda la intención de sacarla a bailar, y súbitamente vegeta la tomo del talle y se la llevo a bailar… freezer se rió calladamente… si… totalmente su querido rival estaba prendado de esa niña, que aunque discutían se veía claramente que se gustaban… solamente freezer se preguntaba…alguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que en realidad se gustan o actuaban de esa manera sin saberlo… y como se vio sin pareja… decidió invitar a malathia a bailar… toda la noche vegeta se la paso con bulma sin pensar sobre donde o con quien estaba su pareja… y tampoco lo pensó bulma… en el ultimo baile freezer bailo claramente con bulma…

"bulma donno?" "si freezer san?" "se que esto le parecerá inapropiado, pero se que usted es una persona madura y sincera, por que si se lo comento a ese bruto lo mas probable es que me salte encima" "de que me habla?" "usted esta prendada de vegeta no es así?" "QUE?" "no lo tome a mal, es solo que usted no parece la clase de persona que estaría con alguien que la tratara de tal manera sino le agradase" bulma se sonrojo y asintió "eso me pareció" "le molesta" "claro que no, al parecer usted es la única a la que no le salta encima cuando le dice sus verdades, vera la verdad por la que no le agrado es por que yo le bajo los sumos en la academia" "como?" "si el es muy presumido de su fuerza, y aunque yo soy fuerte físicamente el lo es mas, solo que yo en estrategia y táctica lo supero" "mente sobre fuerza bruta" "así es" "me lo suponía" "en realidad el me agrada mucho, solo que yo también tengo mi humor y a veces pegamos contrachoque en la personalidad" "ya veo" "y dígame usted le corresponde?" bulma se sonrojo "eres observador verdad?" "así es" "le pido por favor que no lo comentes, el se porta peor conmigo cuando su orgullo se reamenazado, además la gente habla de nosotros si nos tratamos bien cuando estamos juntos… por eso actuamos así cuando estamos juntos y en publico" "eso explica por que en cada entrenamiento que tuvimos aquí el trato sinceramente en romperme un brazo o una pierna… vio una amenaza acercándose a alguien querido para el"

"no crea que yo tampoco soy observadora.." "a que se refiere" "a que a usted sinceramente le gusta alguien mas, es por eso que no escogía a nadie" "así es, mi corazón ya tiene dueña" "pues lo felicito y espero que sea linda" "lo es, pero no tanto como usted, ni están agraciada, o inteligente" "eso es cruel, no debería hablar así de ella" "es por eso que ella y yo nos llevamos también, ella soporta mi sinceridad extrema, simplemente no puedo evitarlo" "debe ser alguien bastante dulce" (no se como se dice en español, easy going o carefree) "si, es la única que me soporta" "si le he de ser sincera usted también me parece guapo, y con mejores modales y aun mas listo que cierto sujeto… pero cada quien tiene sus gustos y al corazón no se le controla" "tiene razón… y descuide guardare su secreto, siempre y cuando acepte seguir siendo mi amiga" "claro" "le daré mi código de señal" (es como el numero de teléfono) "y yo le daré el mió" "y no se preocupe… no le diré a vegeta" "no me importa si le dice que estamos en contacto, solo no le diga que usted sabe sobre el y yo… y si lo descubre, no le diga que yo se que usted sabe" "es algo tímido verdad?" "en lo que no debería ser tímido lo es" y ambos se rieron… vegeta no despegaba sus ojos de bulma y que le sonriera a freezer lo comía por dentro.

Al final del baile bulma fue escoltada por freezer a casa, ella y ranchi se despidieron y entraron al hogar… ranchi se la paso en algún lugar toda la noche con …nappa…. Jijiji… claro que al día siguiente vegeta le recrimino cuando ambos estaban en la biblioteca sobre sus risitas con freezer…bulma lo beso y le dijo que solo le pidió seguir siendo amigos, "y acepte, el es agradable, pero le dije que tenia a alguien ya en mi corazón y que no lo pienso cambiar" "y que dijo?" "que estaba bien, que era una lastima siendo que yo le había gustado mucho, pero que entendía" "maldita lagartija, ni crea que le voy a perdonar, lo haré pagar" "vegeta no le he dicho que eres tu… o acaso querías que le dijera" (técnicamente no le esta mintiendo) "no es eso.. Es que" bulma lo callo con un beso "vegeta, solo disfrutemos de el momento si?" "esta bien"…

Los grandes reyes se fueron a los días siguientes, freezer abrazo a bulma el día que se fue, sabría que eso haría rabiar a vegeta… bulma solo se rió… cooler se despidió de alanis la hermana de malathia, y se marcharon… los días siguientes bulma aprovecho al máximo a sus hermanos y salían a jugar a su base secreta, tomo fotos como loca, se fueron de excursión invitando a chicos del gym, claro vegeta y brolly en especial… y malathia, además de piccoro y su hermana… se fueron a bañar en la playa, de cacería, en fin se la paso sin descanso.. En especial… entreno… los chicos del gyn la entrenaron para poder enfrentarse a ese bravucón, la afrenta de su hermosa cabellera y de la seguridad de su prima no quedaría sin castigo… lo harían temerle… bulma pensó con estrategia que hacer y decir… y el día que volvió a la tierra, estaba lista…

La despedida dolió, pero sabían que el destino los habría de reunir una vez mas… estaban predestinados a estar juntos… "NUNCA OLVIDES QUIEN ERES Y DE DONDE VIENES" "NO LO HARE" "ADIOS BULMA::: ADIOS BUELVE PRONTO" "LO PROMETO"… bulma se despidió y en su recuerdo estaban las palabras de vegeta… "casémonos" dijo ella en susurro esa idea le reconfortaba el alma…

-- --- --- --- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- - - - - ---- ----- -- -- -- ---- --- -

Elenahedgehog: AHHH pero que dulzura

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … nunca olvides quien eres…


	9. Nunca olvides quien eres

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…./-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Nunca olvides quien eres**

Bulma se estaba arreglando tomo extra precauciones con su persona, se arreglo lo mas bonita que pudo, se puso su mas nuevo y mas prolijo uniforme, en pocas se vistió para impresionar… chichi no entendía, hay su dulce prima que había tenido la idea de tratar de pasar como una persona común para tratar de hacer amigos, decidió hacer todo lo contrario, bulma se puso joyitas de su amada vegetasei, necesitaba incentivo, e incluso se puso la sortija que vegeta leído de niños y en su cuello el dije de vegetasei, que le dio el día que se separaron… por primera vez… bulma se vio al espejo "que bien que este uniforme no es justo, así no se nota mi otro uniforme" bulma bajo a desayunas y todos notaron lo feliz que se veía.

"que feliz te vez hoy mi linda bulma, esperas tener un lindo día en la escuela?" "no, espero tener uno horrendo como todos los días que voy a la escuela" dijo sin mucho interés "QUE?" dijeron lanch, ranchi y su tío, chichi se ahogo "si la escuela es horrenda, nos tratan mal a chichi y a mi, y ya me arte" en eso sonó el autobús escolar "tío podrías llevarnos en la mejor limosina a la escuela?" "claro linda pero que te propones?" "que si nos van a tratar mal por ser de la realeza y ser súper especiales, no veo por que negar lo que somos, ven chichi déjame arreglarte vamos a dejarlos con los ojos cuadrados y algunos muertos de envidia" bulma arreglo a chichi, su hermoso cabello lacio y largo sujetado en media cola, y ligeramente maquillada como bulma… se veían hermosas…

(Pongan esta imagen en sus mentes) en el patio delantero de la escuela el grupo de nefastos estaban sentados en una banca de la entrada, y el tal juu y su hermano juuna recargados en un árbol de la entrada… cuando una hermosa y súper moderna limosina se estaciona y de ellas bajan 2 hermosas niñas de lo mas arregladas y luciendo radiantes… (Soy traviesa) "asta la tarde ranchi" dijo chichi "si alguno de estos engendros te da problema me llamas y usare su cabeza como tiro al blanco" dijo acariciando su inseparable ametralladora… bulma sonrió, lentamente camino a la entrada con un paso calmo y sexy… jalando a chichi con ella… la pobre estaba muy nerviosa… en clases todos estaban hablando de ellas, claro en sus respectivas clases, (recuerden chichi es dos años mas pequeña que bulma) en la hora del almuerzo se sentaron en las mesas centrales y comieron comida del salón de profesores… ya no les importaba nada… de todas maneras hablarían de ella, de todas maneras las tratarían mal… que mas deba disfrutar de algunos placeres…

Era la hora de deportes y bulma decidió sentarse en una banca… la banca favorita de juu para haraganear en educación física… bulma solo se sentó allí, arreglándose el cabello, mientras chichi corría de un lugar a otro recogiendo las pelotas… ya que como nunca la dejaban jugar era la asistente del entrenador… bulma estaba en su uniforme normal, no había querido cambiarse en traje de educación física… fue cuando llego juu, cuando vio a su adorada banca siendo usada por bulma como su tocador, se dirigió como fiera a ella "oye tu que te crees" fue interrumpida al resbalarse con una pelota que chichi accidentalmente dejo escapar… el se levanto furioso y se dirigió directo a chichi a punto de lanzársele encima "PEQUEÑA IDIOTAAAAAAA,….

Lo próximo que se vio fue a juu volar 5 metros por el aire… todos estaban mudos… cuando juu abrió los ojos bulma estaba frente a el.. "puedes insultarme, meterte con mi cabello, e incluso golpearme, pero…. NO TE METAS CON MI FAMILIA" dijo gritándoselo al rostro, en eso llego el maestro… "esto no se acaba bruja, te veré después de clases" "te espero en el puente de hikarigaoka" dijo bulma y así nadie se le arrimo ni a ella ni a chichi el resto del día… todos se escaparon la ultima hora…

Cuando llegaban al puente todos insinuaban que ellas se habían escapado, pero allí estaban, al otro lado del puente, chichi cargando las cosas de bulma, junto con su uniforme de la escuela perfectamente doblado, y bulma usando un traje de batalla Light fe-sayan, era un traje de camisa manga corta y short de expandex azul cobalto, con la armadura blanca como si fuera un brasier grueso y un short semi corto ambos blancos…

Juu la miro, bulma camino hasta el centro del puente y juu también, "lista" "te arrepentirás mocosa" dijo juu…. (NOTA: no soy buena narrando peleas así que la haré corta y concisa) juu se lanzo a bulma con una serie de combos, los cuales bulma evadía, esto siguió hasta que claramente juu se estaba cansando, entonces bulma le saco la vuelta y lo jalo de la cola de caballo y lo azoto contra la barda de protección del puente, cuando recupero la conciencia se volvió a saltar sobre bulma, esta lo esquivo y al pasarle enfrente ella aprovecho y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, el se volvió apenas… y se lanzo un gancho, bulma salto con una pirueta sosteniéndose de la cabeza de juu, y antes de caer patea a juu en la espalda y lo manda a estrellarse al piso… luego bulma va hacia el y lo toma del cuello antes de que claramente pasara a la inconciencia… "no te vuelvas a meter conmigo amigo, te lo advierto, nadie se mete con mi familia, ni con quienes amo, eso es una afrenta a mi orgullo y se paga caro" dijo dejándolo caer al piso…

Su hermano juuna corrió hacia el y lo trato de levanta… bulma volteo a ver a todos los insectos "ya me cansaron, acabaron con mi paciencia, trate de ser su amiga les tendí una mano de amistad y me escupieron en la cara, pues eso se acabo, me llaman sayan como insulto … Pues para mi no lo es, es un orgullo, si me van a tratar como una sayan, se verán con la sayan que soy, la humana bulma se canso de ustedes y ahora en adelante lidiaran con bulma la sayan" les dijo en forma amenazante, todos la miraban estupefactos y sorprendidos… "no se vuelvan a meter en mis asuntos… o tendrán que enfrentarse a como los SAYAN arreglamos las cosas" dio un paso adelante y todos corrieron varios pasas lejos de ella "vente chichi, vallamos a casa esto se acabo" dijo tomando a chichi del brazo sonriéndole dulcemente "BULMA SAN ERES MARAVILLOSA" "lo se… pero no me lo digas me alimentas el ego" y así se fueron…

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O ¿**Quién lo habría suponido?** O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Los días siguientes bulma estaba ahora siempre sonriente y feliz, era la mejor estudiante, contestaba todas las preguntas, su confianza estaba por los aires y chichi también sufrió un cambio radical… sonreía , incluso alzaba la voz, ahora gritaba cuando estaba emocionada y lo demostraba… el rey estaba mas que en deuda con su linda bulma chan, ella le había dado un aire de felicidad a ese castillo ahora si era un hogar… bulma era mas feliz ahora, pero de vez en cuando la nostalgia le entraba y siempre buscaba un lugar con luz de sol donde descansar… un habito sayan, eran como gatitos sin importar su relación con los primates por la cola… bulma empezó a volver a actuar sayan, ronronear cuando estaba feliz, gruñir cuando estaba molesta, esos hábitos que había estado ocultando desde su llegada a la tierra, empezó a comer mas y a entrenar…

Sin olvidar su pasión por la ciencia… bulma continuaba con sus investigaciones en los inventos de su padre, lo haría sentir orgulloso… en la escuela la empezaron a tratar con respeto incluso hizo amigos… los cuales eran solo varones, uno fue krillin el único niño que siempre le hablo a chichi aunque a veces sus amigos se burlaran de el, bulma lo tomo bajo su ala, si alguien se metía con el lo lamentaría, luego fue uno llamado tien, quien era amigo del peleador mas fuerte de la academia, el llamado yamcha, ese sujeto no le agradaba a bulma…

Los días pasaron y extrañamente juu se había mantenido alejado, ocupado pateándole el trasero a todos los chicos de la escuela para reafirmar su poder sobre ellos, su hermano juuna le había empezado a hablar a bulma y a chichi… bulma estaba entrenando ella odiaba bañarse con las demás en las duchas así que se escabullía al baño de profesoras… sin saberlo alguien iba a ese lugar con el mismo objetivo…

Bulma se estaba bañando alegremente, cuando termino su baño se cambio y cuando iba de salida se le olvido algo y se regreso rápidamente y lo que vio dentro la sorprendió… no mucho ya lo estaba sospechando desde hacia un tiempo… desde la pelea, cuando estuvieron en contacto físico lo averiguo pero no había querido decir nada… frente a ella estaba juu, desvistiéndose… en solo prendas intimas, mientras desenvolvía unos vendajes de su parte superior… a juu se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, bulma siguió de frente a su lado y tomo su bolsita que dejo en la banca del baño, se regreso y volvió a pasar junto a juu, ella la vio por que sentía su mirada fija en ella, ella se le acerco y le quito la gorra y puso un mechón de cabello de su detrás de su oreja… "te verías mas linda si dejaras tu cabello suelto y sin esa gorra, es una lastima ocultar esa linda carita y lindo cabello… adiós" dijo marchándose…

Juu permaneció en shock pero rápidamente se dio una rápida enjuagada, se vistió y salio en busca de bulma, el resto del día la observo desde lejos, y cada vez que su mirada se unía ella le sonreía y la saludaba con la mano, pero no se acercaba a juu, sabia que eso seria muy duro para… ella?... bulma estaba limpiando el salón de clases, era su turno, sus compañeros ya iban terminado y ella solo tenia que juntar los papeles del profesor y llevarlos al salón de maestros… de pronto entro juu, y cerro la puerta con cerrojo.. Bulma la miro curiosa, "por que?" le dijo juu "por que es mi turno de arreglar los papeles, por que mas me habría quedado?" "no te hagas tonta, por que no lo has divulgado?" "no es mi asunto" "que?" "es tu vida, tu decisión y tus asuntos" dijo bulma "por que no te sorprendiste?" "por que yo ya lo sabia" "como?" "si, cuando peleamos, te analice mejor y lo supe" "y por que no dijiste nada?" "tenia que hacerlo?" "no" "entonces que te molesta" "yo… no … se… yo…" "no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa" dijo ella sonriéndole, tomo los papeles abrió la puerta pero antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla, "te verías mas linda si sonrieras mas a menudo, te formaras arrugas en la frente si frunces mucho el ceño" dijo marchándose…

Al día siguiente, bulma encontró unas flores en su asiento, ella sonrió y dijo que eran lindas, tomo una y se la puso en el cabello y las otras las guardo, todo el día estuvo con la flor en el cabello, cuando estuvo con sus compañeros de spar le hicieron burla por la flor y ella los pateo… chichi dijo que eran lindas y ella afirmo que tenia razón… en el almuerzo bulma comía en su mesa favorita, la que estaba junto a la ventana, sonreía dulcemente, le encantaba sentir la luz del sol sobre ella… "bulma san estas muy linda" dijo chichi, ella le guiño un ojo y una brisa linda soplo, haciendo mover su cabello y bulma sonrió cerrando los ojos era tan agradable… todos los presentes no podían creerlo, bulma lucia hermosa y esa delicada flor color blanca en su cabello solo combinaba con su piel pálida y al igual que esta brillaba con la luz del sol…

Al terminar el almuerzo bulma se escapo al techo, destendio una manta y se acostó sobre esta disfrutando el dulce sol, que no era muy intenso como para molestar por el calor, era dulce y el viento hacían que la mañana fuera fresca y confortable… bulma miraba al cielo cuando decidió descansar sus ojos cerrándolos momentáneamente… de pronto una sombra la cubrió… "hola juu san" dijo sin abrir los ojos "como sabias que era yo?" "por la misma razón que te agradezco las flores… son muy lindas" "como supiste?" "tu olor" "mi que?" "no seré sayan pero mi nariz fue entrenada para ser satisfactoriamente mas sensible que una humana" dijo ella, "hueles lindo, como a hierba fresca después de una ligera llovizna… me gusta" juu se abochorno "como puedes hablarme así después de todo lo que te hice?" "así somos los sayan, el pasado es el pasado, pero no significa que no aprendamos de este, si vuelves a hacerme algo parecido… te patearía el trasero, lo siento pero no pienso volver a pasar lo que pase, ahora si quieres seguir conversando siéntate, me estas tapando el sol" juu asintió y se sentó en estilo indio junto a ella "por que estas aquí?" "otro habito, nos gusta el calor del sol" ella asintió, y miro al cielo y luego a ella "me quieres preguntar algo verdad?" dijo bulma con una risita "por que no me as preguntado?" "no me gusta acosar a la gente si no desea decirme sus razones" dijo ella abriendo un ojo para mirarla…

Juu se levanto y se fue bulma le susurro un "adiosin" y ella le gruño y bulma sonrió… la semana continuo y bulma siguió con su cambio de ser, ahora ayudaba al que lo necesitaba, si alguien perdía algo ella lo ayudaba a buscarlo, si alguien no traía un material bulma les daba su extra, todo sin esperar nada, simplemente realizaba la acción y no se esperaba ni por el gracias, juu la observo desde lejos incluso ella recibió ayuda de ella, juu estaba haciendo fila para el almuerzo cuando un alumno de grado superior la empujo para pasarse en la fila y así adelantarse en la fila, "oye tiraste mi pudín" dijo ella enojada "mocosa ilusa" dijo el mientras seguía adelantándose en la fila, juu no se contuvo y lo que vio después el chico fue el puño de juu en su rostro, el tonto termino en el piso… Noqueado... con la nariz rota.

"alguien mas se quiere meter con ella?" dijo ella furiosa, todos movieron la cabeza en forma negativa "eso pensé" juu tomo el pudín de la bandeja de uno de los acompañantes del bobo y se lo coloco en las bandejas de bulma, tomo varios postres mas y se los puso en sus bandejas, después las tomo y mirando a la mujer de la cafetería "ellos pagaran nuestros almuerzos..VERDAD?" los bobos asintieron, juu tomo las bandejas de las chicas y las coloco en la mesa donde les gustaba comer, después tomo su bandeja y se iba a ir, "a donde vas?" juu levanto una ceja "ahórranos el rogarte y siéntate de una vez" dijo bulma abriendo el pudín "mi favorito chocolate" dijo feliz, juu se sentó con ellas ocultando una sonrisa… los días pasaron y las tres pasaban mas tiempo juntas…

fue en una clase de educación física que uno de los sujetos del almuerzo ataco desprevenidamente a juu, haciéndola tirar su gorra, lo que permitía mirarle mejor el rostro y cuando la tomo de la parte superior de su camisa, pudo sentir…. "que demonios?" dijo el "ESTA COSA ES UNA CHICA?" dijo el "claro que es una chica bobo, que idiota pensaría que es un chico?" dijo bulma, todos los chicos empezaron a debatir, en cierta forma era cierto que jamás habían debatido si era un chico se fueron por su vestimenta y forma de ser, eso explicaba por que no pelaba a las mujeres, además de que jamás se metía a las duchas de los hombres… juu aprovecho y lo pateo en los WAFFLES y este cayo de rodillas gimiendo como nenita, en eso llego el profesor y los llevo a la dirección por meterse con un alumno de grado inferior y mas una jovencita de menor edad…

gracias al comentario de bulma nadie hizo mucho alboroto sobre el sexo de juu, ya que no querían sentirse tontos de no haber sabido que era una chica ya que según bulma era bastante obvio… juu y su hermano juuna se fueron callados todo el viaje a su casa, "que alivio salir de eso verdad?" dijo juuna, "si" dijo simplemente juu, ya en su casa "juu te sientes bien?" dijo juuna su hermano "eso creo" "preparare chocolate caliente después te subiré el tuyo" "gracias" ella se subió al baño y se vio al espejo examinándose perfectamente, y recordó las palabras de bulma *** te verías mas linda si descubrieras esa linda carita y ese lindo cabello*** ella vio unas tijeras en el anaquel contiguo al espejo del baño, las tomo y en el suelo solo se vieron hebras doradas caer al piso…

Al DIA siguiente cuando bulma y chichi llegaron a la escuela… no daban crédito a lo que veían parada enfrente de la entrada estaba juu con uniforme de chica con el cabello corto aun mas que el de bulma… juu la miro y un fuerte sonrojo se formo en su rostro, bulma le sonrió y le ofreció su mano, juu la tomo y las tres se fueron juntas a clases… así fue como nació el que seria conocido como el grupo de las princesas…

O=O=O=O=O=O=O el OHIME TEAM (grupo princesas)O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Bulma, chichi y ahora juu estaban sentadas juntas comiendo su almuerzo, ya habían pasado 2 meses y las 3 eran inseparables, chichi tenia ahora 10 años, bulma recién cumplido los 12 y juu tenia 13, (era como en estados unidos que la primaria y secundaria estaban juntas, recuerden que los high schools son 8 grados no seis) chichi estaba en quinto grado, bulma en sexto y juu en séptimo… bulma estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando vio a una niña de cabello negro en dos coletas mirando intensamente sus libros que tenia en su regazo, estaba sentada en la banca afuera de la dirección, a bulma la habían llamado a la dirección por… haber causado una explosión en el laboratorio… bulma era muy creativa con los químicos… esto ya era costumbre.

La niña vio a bulma y se sonrojo, bulma venia bailoteando y se sentó gracilmente a su lado, "hola" dijo bulma, la niña asintió, "también vienes a que te reprendan?" dijo bulma sin mucho interés, la niña la miro sorprendida, "señorita Satán puede pasar…OH linda bulma que rápido viniste a darnos otra visita" dijo sonriente la recepcionista una ancianita de lentes de cabello canoso y corto… bulma se rió bajito "lo volví a hacer, es que el señor Nucio me reto, le dije que si podía crear una chispa de energía con solo 2 químicos básicos y no todo ese montón de químicos que nos dio" "y?" "fue mas fuerte de lo que creí" "me lo suponía" "pueden pasar, bulma lindo no te importa si ella pasa contigo verdad el director va de salida" "no me importa" así las 2 niñas entraron "hola pequeña bulma que paso ahora, otra pelea, sabotaje a la alarma del descanso, modificaste los relojes de la escuela, volviste a hachear las computadoras del gobierno?" "no, solo hice estallar el laboratorio" dijo bulma sin mucho interés, la niña estaba perpleja esta niña tenia una cara angelical y era capaz de hacer tales cosas? No lo podía creer…

"solo eso? Pues solo limpia el desastre y eso será todo" "esta bien" "que se le ofrece?" "soy videl Satán" "OH SI la nueva estudiante rayos debía darle el tur yo personalmente pero debo salir a una junta, ya se, señorita brief podría darle un tur por la escuela a la señorita Satán, eso la salvara de limpiar el desorden y podrá tener el resto del día libre" "pero que chichi y juu vengan conmigo" "bueno solo quedan 3 horas de clase y la escuela es muy grande…. Claro" "acepto entonces" "bueno señorita Satán queda en buenas manos, mañana pase a mi oficina para ver como le fue" "es… ta bien" dijo la niña llamada videl, el director se fue y ambas niñas pasaron con la secretaria que le entrego el horario y sus papeles a videl…

"hola me llamo bulma y tu?" "videl" dijo algo tímida, "y lo se… tienes miedo por lo que el dijo de lo que hago verdad?" la niña se ruborizo "no te preocupes, no lo hago a propósito, es que me gusta inventar y a veces mis aparatos causan esas cosas, es que a veces me aburro y hago travesuras para hacer la vida en la escuela mas interesante" "OH" dijo asombrada "ven vamos por mis chicas y luego a divertirnos" dijo bulma tomándola de la mano y yéndose juntas por el pasillo, por el camino bulma le enseñaba los lugares por donde pasaban, "este es el edificio norte que es el central, aquí esta la dirección, oficinas de los maestros, enfermería, orientación, sala de reuniones, sala de maestros" pasaron directamente al edificio de alado "este es el edificio este, aquí esta chichi en clase de economía, vamos por ella, mira esta es una de las aulas de economía hay dos aulas en cada edifico de este tipo" ella abrió la puerta y le entrego el pase de salida a chichi, la maestra acepto y chichi salio.

"chichi esta es videl, videl esta es mi prima chichi" "mucho gusto soy chichi Ox Satán" videl parpadeo "mucho gusto soy videl Satán" dijo toda colorada "eres de la región norte verdad?" "así es" "eso explica el apellido" dijo bulma, continuaron y fueron a la sala de estudios y recogieron a juu "ven juu, quiero presentarte a videl" "que pasa?" dijo casualmente "el director me excuso de limpiar si le daba un tur por la escuela a videl" dijo bulma "y le dio pases para nosotras" dijo chichi "suave" dijo juu "exacto" dijeron bulma y chichi "videl esta es juu Android" dijo bulma "que onda?" "y juu esta es videl Satán" "hola" "y que ondas con el apellido? Acaso son parientes chichi" "no, ella es de la región norte allá el apellido Satán es común, yo soy hija del rey ox originario de esa tierra por lo cual se le agrego el Satán" dijo chichi.

"esta bien chica videl, te enseñaremos como vivir la escuela estilo OHIME" dijo juu "ohique?" "ohime, significa princesa, así nos llaman pos aquí los demás estudiantes" dijo chichi "viene del idioma sayan" dijo bulma "si, bulma es sayajin de crianza" dijo chichi "OOHHH" dijo videl impresionada, "ven vamos a explorar" dijo bulma y las 4 partieron… pasaron por algunas canchas al edificio este "tenemos canchas de todo tipo, tenemos 2 dojos, 3 gimnasios, 5 piscinas 2 de ellas techadas" videl estaba mas entretenida mirando a bulma que mirando alrededor "existen 5 edificios principales de clase, el norte que es el principal, el este, el oeste y el sur, que son los de las clases, en el central esta la cafetería, biblioteca y enfermería" se pasearon por los corredores, visitaron la biblioteca, la sala de computo, los laboratorios, las canchas, las piscinas, los dojos.

"que te pareció la escuela videl?" le pregunto chichi mientras estaban comiendo su almuerzo, ella sonrió y miro hacia donde bulma estaba eligiendo postres "me gusta y ustedes han sido muy lindas conmigo" dijo videl "eso agradécelo a bulma, si hubieras venido antes de que ella llegara créeme tu estadía hubiera sido infernal, mas por mi causa y por la de mis antiguos seguidores" "por que?" "por que yo era una pica pleitos, aun lo soy pero antes era la abusiva del lugar, ahora deje eso gracias a bulma" dijo juu comiendo su almuerzo "yo era muy tímida y miedosa, no le hablaba a nadie, hasta que llego mi prima bulma a vivir con nosotros desde vegetasei" "OH y por que vivía allá?" "por que?" "por que sus papas Vivian allá, pero parece que desaparecieron en un accidente por lo que vivió allá hasta que mi papa decidió traerla con nosotros" dijo chichi "cállate chichi ya sabes que a bulma no le gusta hablar del asunto" "ella me pidió que se lo dijera para que ella no tuviera que decirlo".

En ese momento llego bulma "que pasa?" "ya termine bulma nessan" "OH OK" "oye videl, te agradamos?" dijo bulma sonriente "si mucho" "te gustaría juntarte con nosotras, claro que si no quieres…." "si, si por favor" "entonces esta decidido chica eres una de nosotras bienvenida al OHIME TEAM"

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O **Momentos de reflexión** O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

(Este mini fic gira alrededor de los pensamientos de todas las chicas del ohime team antes de verse para irse de compras)

VIDEL; 8:30 AM… 10 horas y 30 minutos para el encuentro…

Videl se encontraba levantándose perezosamente de la cama cuando vio en su reloj la hora "OH NO SOLO TENGO POCO TIEMPO PARA TENER MIS DEBERES TERMINADOS" dijo alarmada… videl vivía prácticamente sola con su abuela que era una mujer algo cascarrabias pero muy amorosa con ella, en realidad era su bisabuela pero para tener la edad que tenia aparentaba menos, ella solía ser una peleadora de artes marciales, el padre de ella era su estudiante y se enamoro de su nieta, la cual… murió dando a luz a su bisnieta la cual es videl, como el padre de ella es un gran peleador y muy famoso actor de cine, siempre esta de viaje, y videl la cuan antes vivía con el jamás pudo hacer amigos reales por siempre viajar, por lo cual la señora que también se llama videl convenció a su padre de que seria mejor que videl viviese con ella, ya que pronto seria una señorita y seria mejor que estuviera con una mujer cuidándola…eso y además de que le dio una paliza para que accediera… y así fue como videl llego a vivir a la capital del norte.

Videl vivía en una casa de apariencia antigua, con vista una casa tradicional japonesa con remembranza a un dojo, ella entrenaba en las mañanas, limpiaba el dojo, pulía los trofeos, hacia su lavandería y se dedicaba 3 horas a estudiar… la anciana que en ese momento estaba en la terraza tomando el te miraba como su niña no se podía concentrar en su libro, si no que miraba como brillaba con el sol la hierba recién regada, "cariño creo que has hecho mucho hoy, por que no me cuentas que es lo que te hace estar tan ansiosa y tan feliz" dijo la anciana… ella le sonrió y le contó sobre bulma

"_ella es una persona bastante alegre, muy decidida, atenta, inteligente, amable, amorosa, responsable, muy aventurera y bastante segura de si misma_, "ella parece muy especial para ti mi pequeña" "si abuelita lo es" "entonces por que no vas a arreglarte?" "si abuelita"….. Mientras videl se arreglaba miraba en su tocador una fotografía y sonreía…_ VIDELS VISION::: ella es muy especial para mi, nunca nadie me había tratado de manera amable de forma sincera antes solo mi abuelita videl, nadie puede entender la soledad que sentía siempre tratando de complacer a mi padre, trate de ser la chica delicada como mi madre fue, pero el me subía en un pedestal siempre lejos de el para no dañarme, así que trate de entrenar, y el me delego a otros para enfocarme a solo campeonatos de gimnasia femenil, cuando le dije que quería combate, simplemente se burlo de mi, me sentí desecha como mi propio padre podría hacer tal cosa, así que acepte quedarme con mi bisabuela, la abuela videl para volverme lo que mi mama quería que fuese… feliz… seré una peleadora y cuando sea muy fuerte retare a mi padre y lo derrotare, así sabrá aunque sea por un segundo lo mucho que me dolió como me trato, se que lo lograre… todo por que las tengo a ellas, y en especial a ti...:: videl le dio un beso al retrato y salio::::"_

JUU; 1:30… 5 horas 30 minutos para el evento….

Juu estaba entrenando con su hermano en el mini gimnasio dentro de su gran mansión, "juu ya no puedo" "eres un peresoso juuna" "juuna telefono es una jovencita" "ya voy" en eso mientras juunna contestava su madre y juu intercambiaron miradas de desepcion y enojo, "JUU ES PARA TI" dijo juuna, la mujer se sorprendio, "si, quien es?" "Dice que es la reina de Inglaterra y que si no contestas te va a dregadar a moso en lugar de ser un caballero" juu corrio al telefono "si su majestad su humilde caballero al habla" dice algo burlona, su hermano y madre casi se infartan, desde cuando juu tenia amigos y mas que nada amigas con las que bromeara y hablara por telefono "si, esta bien pasare por ella de camino para alla, si no se me a a olvidar ir por elencargo, si regcordare recordarle que lo lleve, si le llamare, si esta bien si recordare ponerme algo lindo" dio y colgo, los vio de reojo e ignoro su cara de bobos "saldre por la tarde y tal vez me quede a dormir en casa de alguien, mañana saliendo de la escuela vendre a casa, y si no es asi sera por que tal vez me quede con esa persona algunos dias" dijo simplemente en tono de aviso mas que de permiso… subio a su cuarto y se arreglo y para pasar tiempo decidio leer un rato en su divan de la ventana de su habitacion y miro en su mesita dos fotografias la de un hombre y a su lado otra que la hizo sonreir…

_JUUS VISION::::: siempre fui la agresiva, siempre estuve a la defensiba, en un mundo de hombres uno debe ser fuerte como uno, no hay lugar para princesas cuando el mundo es cruel, por eso decidi volverme un principe yo misma para darle su merecidoa este mundo… que equivocada estaba, el mundo si puede ser para las princesas, cuando tu te fuiste padre y mama se volvio a casar, tu princesa dejo de existir, todo el amor que ese hombre fingio para nosotros se enfoco en mi hermano, lo quiere volver como el, pero mi hermano es muy enclenque, es fuerte pero muy fojo, no puede ser lo que el quiere y lo dejo en paz, siempre viaja nunca esta en casa, mama solo se caso con el por su dinero, para darnos una mejor vida, no se si donde estas o si has partido al otro mundo, solo quisiera poder saber si te encuentras bien, solo tu me quisiste, y ahora solo tengo a mi hermano, mama ya no gusta de mi tampoco, excepto que ahora que actuo mas como una niña, mas como tu antigua princesa empieza a tratar de inculcarme como una dama debe ser, me siento mal al ignorarla y decirle sus verdades, pero si no lo hago yo nadie lo hara, solo juuna me sigue queriendo ella me comprende no quiere combiarme, me acepta, me apoya, cuida de mi, hace cosas por mi, lo hace por su gusto, por que me quiere, ya no se vivir sin ella padre, ella se ha buelto mi fuerza, mi mejor… no … no solo mi mejor amiga, si no mi inspiración.. ya no estoy tan sola desde que la conoci a ella padre, es una bendición en mi vida y como tu me has dicho padre… las bendiciones se aceptan y se atesoran eternamente… y eso es lo que hare…" entonces juu mira la foto en su mesa junto a la ventana le guiña un ojo y sale en su bicicleta rumbo a la calle…_

CHICHI; 5:30… 30 minutos para el evento…

Chichi estaba en su cuerto arreglándose, despues de haber sacado todas sus cosas para sus deberes y se dispuso a arreglarse para salir… entonces vio la foto de una mujer en su tocador y la beso, y miro a su lado otra y le sonrio mientras la abrazo… CHICHIS VISION::::_ no se como agradecerle a los dioses tanta bendición, madre ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado, la quiero tanto, nadie me entiende como ella, ella es mi mejor amiga, me comprende me anima me alienta, es mi fuerza para continuar mi camino, la quiero mucho madre casi tanto como te quiero a ti, te amo madre y siempre tratare de ser lo mejor que pueda y de ser feliz, y mientras ella este conmigo se que lo lograre.."_ entonces se escucho un golpe en la puerta y alguien entro de golpe, "CHICHI YA LLEGARON JUU Y VIDEL, VAMONOS AL CINE" dijo tomándola de la mano, en lo que hizo que chichi dejara caer sobre la cama la foto en sus manos… la fotografía era desiertas 3 niñas abrasando a una muy sonriente niña cabellos color aqua…

Ese día todas se reunieron para ir al cine, luego se quedarían en el observatorio del castillo ox para realizar una escandalosa , traviesa y divertida piyamada… a partir de ese día reuniones como esta fueron comunes y las cuatro se volvieron mas unidas que nunca, bulma volvió a escribir una carta a sus padres, hermanos y amigos en vegetasei, sobre lo feliz que era… pero algo siempre estará presente en ella _"espero volver pronto a casa, los extraño, nada me hará olvidar mi hogar, y a quienes amo, siempre suya… bulma"_

-- --- --- --- -- --- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- - - - - ---- ----- -- -- -- ---- --- -

Elenahedgehog: la vida se alegra para bulma pero la vida tiene giros su destino siempre será estar con sus sayans

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … el torneo


	10. El torneo

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…./-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**EL TORNEO**

Dos jóvenes sayan se encontraban el los vestidores de los peleadores de la gran arena del torneo… ambos se encontraban en uniformes ligeros de combate, estaban solemnes, mirando hacia abajo, ambos con cara de preocupación y de frustración "no es justo, simplemente no es justo" dijo el mas joven de los dos con cabello en picos alborotado- "lo se, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer" respondió el mayor de cabello largo y alborotado – "tanto esfuerzo, tanto trabajar duro" dijo el mas joven golpeándose las rodillas con sus puños – "tanto pensar, tanto planear, todo eso y no podrá ser" dijo el de cabellos largo- "pero no es justo raditz, solo nos hacia falta un nivel mas, solo un nivel mas" dijo el joven llamado…- "lose kakarotto, pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, sabíamos que podría suceder" dijo resignado- "pero no es justo, simplemente no es justo"…. Se escucha a lo lejos la ovación del publico, el mayor de ambos se levanta y le ofrece la mano a su hermano, "adelante goku, adelante y demos lo mejor" - el joven goku le sonrió - "si ray ray, por ella" el le tomo la mano "todo por ella" dijo raditz y ambos corren por el pasillo rumbo a la luz al final………..

_**UM MES ANTES::::::::::**_

Raditz y goku estaban entrenando en el patio de atrás de su casa, goku había vuelto a romper uno de los aparatos de entrenamiento de raditz y el buscaba enseñarle a goku por medio de golpes a no volver a tocar sus cosas, "VUELVE ACA MALDITO GUSANOOOOO" "DEJAME EN PAZ CABEZA DE CHORLITOOOO" ambos jóvenes estaban muy entretenidos…. Mientras tanto sus padres estaban en la sala, y podían claramente oír a sus dos revoltosos discutir – "ya no es lo mismo" dijo la madre – "lose, si ella estuviera aquí ellos ya hubieran callado" dijo el padre- y en la mente de ambos la imagen de bulma golpeándolos a ambos en la cabeza y regañándolos vino… y la madre derramo una lagrima y el padre rompió el vaso de su mano.

Mientras afuera ambos se detuvieron cuando quedaron bastante lastimados… como siempre se les había pasado la mano y terminaron seriamente dañados, costillas rotas, sangrando… se quedaron en el piso tirados… entonces raditz quien tenia cerrados los ojos mientras trataba de contar sus heridas mentalmente, los abrió al escuchar un sollozo y al mirar a su hermano lo vio allí tirado llorando… el se levanto lo mejor que pudo y se acerco a su hermano "estas bien kakarotto, creo que se volvió a pasar la mano" dijo preocupado – "SI SE TE PASO LA MANO; COMO SIEMPRE; Y ASI SERA SIEMPRE ASI QUE SERA MEJOR QUE TE ACOSTUMBRES Y YO TAMBIEN" le grito mientras lloraba, a raditz le dolió el comentario, el sabia a que se refería, esto jamás abría pasado si bulma no se hubiese ido, ya que siempre los separaba antes de que llegaran a estos extremos… (Aquí raditz tiene 17 años y goku 14)

Raditz lo ayudo y ambos se fueron a asear y a atender sus heridas… cuando estaban en su habitación…. Siiiii oyeron bien, desde que bulma se volvió a ir ambos decidieron mudarse a su habitación, dormían en su cama y volvieron el lugar su centro medico… claro que aun tenían sus cuartos pero a la hora de dormir o de atender sus heridas, se iban a la habitación de bulma… abajo, los señores Son seguían mirando la televisión cuando de pronto un frenético golpeteo de puños sonó en su puerta, seguido de tres sujetos ruidosos, cuando bardock abrió la puerta le saltaron encima, Shadock, Pataru y turles, mientras un escurridizo brolly corrió a la habitación de los chicos…. Cuando este llego golpeo en la habitación de raditz "RADITZ-SAMA, ABREEEE" raditz salio del cuarto de bulma – "¿que pasa ahora? ¿Que quieres?" dijo molesto – "RADITZ NO ME VAS A CREER" dijo emocionadísimo.

Entonces parpadeo perplejo, al verlo detenidamente y al ver a goku salir en iguales condiciones, todos vendados "¿que les paso? Dijo perplejo – "larga historia" dijeron ambos – "¿Qué querías decirnos?" "ES TAN EMOCIONANTE; SIENTENSE POR QUE JURO QUE SE DESMALLARAN" dijo saltando feliz- "YA DINOS" dijeron molestos- "LA DEMOSTRACION DE COMBATE LLEGO" dijo emocionadísimo "¿la que?" dijo goku – "la demostración idiota, adonde seleccionan a los mejores diez jóvenes de la academia y los envían a un planeta para un pequeño torneo amistoso" dijo raditz mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Qué tiene de emocionante?" dijo goku molesto "ADIVINEN DONDE ES LA CEDE ESTE AÑO" ellos lo miraban como si estuviera loco "¿Dónde?" dijeron sin mucha emoción- "EN LA TIERRAAAAAAAA" dijo saltando como loco… ellos se quedaron como en la luna, cuando un grito de su padre los trajo a conciencia de nuevo "CHIIIICOOOOS BAJEEEEN YAAAAAAA" ellos corrieron y le saltaron encima a su papa "¿es cierto otousan? dinos que es cierto" dijeron ambos jóvenes - "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" dijeron sus padres "y tienen la edad propicia, es de 12 años a 18, para participar" dijo turles, los chicos se pusieron emocionados…. Los días que siguieron se pusieron a entrenar sin descansar, pues en un mes seria el torneo y debían estar en las mejores condiciones…

En otro lugar----------------------- un muy conocido joven sayan, entrenaba afanosamente y sin descanso, solo paraba cuando su estomago y el sueño lo vencían…. Dejo de estudiar toda clase que no se relacionara con la batalla y el combate…. (Muy pocas en realidad)… en su mente solo había dos pensamientos…. "ENTRENAR" y el otro "BULMA" sonreía cada vez que recordaba cuando bulma lo regañaba por sobre entrenar…. Se pondría súper furiosa si supiera lo que estaba haciendo solo por volverla a ver…. Claro esta que el no dudaba que obtendría uno de los puestos, entrenaba para poder derrotar de un golpe a los mas problemáticos, mientras mas rápido acabara el torneo, mas rápido se arreglaría el viaje a la tierra…. El no podía esperar….

Los días pasaron y los chicos estaban en la mejor de sus condiciones… el torneo comenzó… ese día los chicos usaron el GI oficial de la familia son, rojo con azul fuerte (si lo se pero goku se ve lindo en su GI rojo no el naranja) se veían muy bien… turles usaba un GI verde pasto y vegeta su traje expandex azul con accesorios blancos…. El reglamento prohibía armaduras y no podían usar ataques de ki… el torneo era para medir habilidades de combate en cuanto al aspecto estratégico y cuerpo a cuerpo…

La primera ronda comenzó, y raditz fue el primero, peleo con un novato de 12 años y de un golpe lo noqueo, las rondas siguieron flojas, y fue cuando solo quedaban 50 que se percataron de algo… goku, raditz y brolly estaban platicando cuando llego tetsuo "miren a donde esta el príncipe, miren quien es lo acompañan" ellos miraron y se alarmaron un poco… eran novatos de la academia estrella roja… goku, raditz y brolly los conocían… tenían todos 18 años, la edad limite… y la menor edad en la que los alumnos ingresaban a estrella roja… raditz pronto debería entrar allí por su edad, y es por eso que le urgía aun mas ver a su princesa, ya que seria mas difícil para el verla ya que fuera un RUKKINS o novatos rojos…

"no será fácil si esos sujetos nos tocan en esta ronda" dijo goku- "lose, no debemos mostrar nuestro poder real hasta las finales, o estarán prevenidos" dijo raditz – "serán difíciles de derrotar" dijo brolly- "no importa que sean rukkins, les patearemos su rojo trasero" dijo tetsuo- vegeta los ojeaba y sabían lo que estaban pensando, vegeta también lo pensaba, en la siguiente ronda es multi pelea, todos contra todos, y las alianzas serian fuertes… solo sacarían a 20 de esa ronda, con las cuales formar las 10 parejas, para los 10 combates pre finales, y así los sobrevivientes formarían las 5 parejas de los combates finales….

_Solo 5 jóvenes irían a la tierra, en el mini torneo en la tierra, solo los planetas de los 6 picos participarían, con sus equipos de 5 integrantes… eran la tierra, namekusei, el planeta kayo, vegetasei, palpitan (donde vive gente como Paikuhan, el rival de goku en el mas allá en DBZ) y hidrarius (gente como zarbon), seria 6 equipos participantes… afortunadamente los icejin eran de otra galaxia por lo cual no participarían…_

El torneo siguió y cundo llego el todo contra todo el combate fue llevado a la arena principal… todos se prepararon, goku, raditz, brolly, tetsuo y anakin un joven amigo de ellos (se parecía a zanosuke de samurai x, pero en niño) desarrollaron la estrategia de irse por los musculosos de poco balance, dejando a los débiles y fáciles para que los de estrella roja y vegeta se distrajeran con ellos, eran mas numerosos y fastidiosos, así gastaran sus energías y de ser necesario podrían noquear a alguno rápido y sin llamar la atención…

"COMIENZEN" grito el arbitro y empezó, goku y raditz iban siempre lado a lado cubriéndose mutuamente las espaldas, mientras que tetsuo y brolly hacían lo mismo, vegeta no siguió ninguna estrategia en particular, el que estuviera a su lado era su presa… noqueo a varios estrella roja… entonces miro a raditz y los otros pateando traseros, sonrió, era buena estrategia… entonces se termino… el conteo quedo, se juntaron los 20 finalistas…

Vegeta, Yurd, Skuld, ghou, trill, gouda, turlip, Dabura, drozzen, tratkus, Raditz, Kakarotto, Brolly, Tetsuo, Anakin, Sharuki, ibidgui, lerudo, Fressio, Grarun. Estos fueron los 20 semi finalistas… se dio un día de receso, para descansar antes del pesado combate… los chicos decidieron entrenar todos juntos, incluso vegeta se les unió… se estaba haciendo tarde y cuando varios peleadores se fueron solo quedaron vegeta, goku y raditz, así que ellos invitaron a vegeta a uno de sus tantos escondites, era un ojo de aguas termales, y le contaron como ellos venían aquí con bulma a bañarse…

Al siguiente día vegeta se levanto temprano y se adelanto a los vestidores de los peleadores, cuando terminaba de arreglarse llegaron los demás peleadores, pronto todos se vistieron en un spandex negro y las parejas para el torneo se formaron… al salir al domo fueron recibidos por la ovación de los espectadores y goku saludaba como loco a su familia…

Las parejas se formaron y las diez peleas serien en el siguiente orden : 1 Brolly y Fressio, 2 Grarun y Vegeta, 3 Yurd y Skuld, 4 ghou y Anakin, 5 Tetsuo y drozzen, 6 tratkus y Raditz, 7 Sharuki y ibidgui, 8 lerudo y Dabura, 9 trill y gouda, 10 turlip y Kakarotto…. El primer día fueron 5 combates iniciales, brolly peleo con esmero y derroto usando su velocidad a fressio cuyo cuerpo era mas grueso y no poseía tanta agilidad… vegeta de un solo golpe en el rostro mando a las gradas a su oponente, el pobre grarun no tenia oportunidad… tetsuo gano su pelea, (los demás no me importan saltemos a goku y raditz)

Al día siguiente, cuando raditz combatió su tiempo de batalla fue comparado con el del príncipe, su diferencia fue que solo utilizo un combo de rodillazo, puñetazo y gancho a la quijada… y goku … pues el solo le dio un golpe al estomago y lo tomo del brazo azotándolo en la arena… venció a raditz en velocidad… sin mencionar que su oponente era el mas enorme en cuanto a físico y de edad… todos pensaban que perdería pero la sorpresa de todos cuando lo noqueo…

Finalmente se daría el sorteo de los 10 finales… cada uno paso y Eligio un numero al azar…vegeta el 1 (que sorpresa) 4 Brolly, 8 Skuld, 6 Tetsuo, 2 Anakin (pobre infeliz pelearía con vegeta) 9 Raditz, 5 Sharuki, 7 Dabura, 3 Trill y 10 Kakarotto…. Cuando goku miro su numero el y raditz se miraron fijamente… todos se quedaron mudos en el estadio… los hermanos Son… pelearían uno contra el otro por el honor de ir a la tierra…

Ese día el viaje a casa fue en silencio… nadie se atrevía a decir nada, cuando subieron a dormir cada uno se fue a su cuarto… no sentían ganas de estar juntos… no esa noche… abajo la familia estaba destrozada, sin importar quien ganara eso significaba que el otro no solo perdería el combate, sino la oportunidad de ir a la tierra… era espantoso….

REGRESAMOS AL PERIODO ACTUAL……

Ambos hermanos entraron a la arena lado a lado y se pusieron en posición… (No quiero narrar a grandes rasgos la pelea, BUAAAAAA) el combate fue brutal y sin tregua, ninguno guardo consideración del otro… nadie podía creer lo duro que se estaba combatiendo… vegeta y su familia estaban atónitos con lo fuerte de la pelea, era como si se odiaran… la pelea fue reñida, pero solo podía haber un ganador, se lanzaron con sus ultimas fuerzas uno sobre el otro, y al terminar uno cayo al suelo… 5 segundos antes que su hermano….

"Y EL GANADOOOORRR EEEEESSSSS……………………KAKAAAARROOOOOOOTTTOOOOOOO"

Ambos fueron llevados a recuperación, vegeta se sintió algo mal por los hermanos… debía ser algo muy duro… brolly le hizo compañía a vegeta quienes esperaban la ceremonia e clausura…

Cuando goku se recupero lo primero que vio fue a su hermano sonriéndole sentado en una camilla leyendo una revista, ya vestido con ropas normales… "ya era hora bodoque la ceremonia es en una hora" goku lo miro algo triste "lo…siento" dijo melancólico "oye fue una pelea justa y creo que desahogaste todo el enojo que me has tenido por mi conducta contigo" dijo rascándose una mejilla "pero raditz?" "ya déjalo así, para compensarme deberás sobre mimar a esa niña de parte mía… entendiste?" goku sonrió… "si" dijo sonriéndole y lo abraza…

Vegeta miro de reojo por la puerta… en cierta forma esos 2 individuos le agradaban y temía por su relación después de esta pelea… ya que después de todo … los miraba como una especie de familia allegada… después de todo eran los hermanos de su chibi onna…

La ceremonia se dio a cabo y todos estaban ansiosos por el viaje… "los representantes de vegetasei son: El príncipe vegeta, Brolly, Tetsuo, Sharuki, Kakarotto…. Goku tenia la mirada fija en raditz quien lo victoreaba desde el publico… todos estaban emocionados… el rey miraba satisfecho a los 5 seleccionados… la reina solo pensaba en lo romántico que seria que su hijo mirara de nuevo a la linda señorita bulma… de pronto llego nappa con una noticia urgente… el rey se retiro con el y en la sala del consejo se encontraba una transmisión de la cede central de reyes de la galaxia de Aurorios.. En la cual habitaban los icejin… esto no le gustaba nada al rey…

2 horas después…. "MALDICIOOOONNN" estaba en pleno berrinche el príncipe vegeta en su habitación… tanta ilusión, tanto anhelo… tantas noches sin dormir… todo por nada… el rey fue convocado a una reunión muy importante y la familia real debería partir a Columbus un planeta neutral para un consejo para negociar un tratado con la galaxia de Kanainan, el rey icejin no tenia mucho trato con ellos, pero el rey sayan si, ya que ellos son razas similares, cuyo planeta base eran Kanidis, son hombres con cola y orejas de perro, genética similar en base a la sayan.. Ambas razas orgullosas… debían ir… el príncipe Kenian era amigo de vegeta y detestaba a un sujeto que también estaría presente zarbon, vegeta era el único que lo calmaba cuando zarbon estaba cerca, y el a vegeta cuando fresier estaba cerca… era imperativo que fuese…

"siento mucho arruinar tu participación hijo mió" dijo el rey solemnemente "era solo un aburrido torneo" dijo tragándose su dolor, "pero el tiempo pasa rápido hijo, y la vida da muchas vueltas, ya veras que todo se logra" dijo el rey dejando a un muy perplejo príncipe "de que hablas padre?" "nada hijo, de nada" y así se fue, vegeta se quedo estupefacto… acaso su padres sabría????? NOOOO claro que no…. OH si????

Raditz se encontraba entrenando cuando un supervisor lo llamo, se encontraba entrenando con goku, cuando 15 segundos después… salio como loco y se lanzo sobre goku "YO TAMBIEN VOOOOYYYY" dijo el todo feliz "QUEEEEE?" dijo goku emocionado "el príncipe debe ir a otro lugar con la familia real y su vacante quedo libre y debido a que los demás están todavía muy heridos y no se puede hacer un desempate para elegir entre los 5, me eligieron a miiiiiii" ambos empezaron a girarse como locos por el lugar y al llegar a casa la buena noticia se celebro con una fiesta…

Esa noche vegeta caminaba por el jardín de rosas de bulma, cuando de las sombras salio raditz, "así que tu me remplazaras? Buena suerte" dijo vegeta duramente "are mi mejor esfuerzo, por llenar tu lugar… en bastantes aspectos" dijo raditz duramente, vegeta le gruño "no creas que soy tanto o ingenuo como mi hermano, príncipe vegeta" dijo raditz "de que hablas?" "se que la razón por la que esta molesto no es por no ir a pelear, es por no poder verla verdad?" vegeta se le lanzo encima "CALLA INSENSATO" dijo azotándolo al piso.

Raditz sonrió "desea que le de algún mensaje de su parte?" dijo sonriente, vegeta se abochorno "pamplinas" "podría entregárselo en secreto" dijo raditz, vegeta se dio media vuelta y se marchaba cuando dijo sobre su hombro "te haré llegar un paquete para ella, menciona esto y estarás muerto" y se marcho….

3 días después la nave a la tierra partió y goku miraba expectante por la ventana… "SIIIII A LA TIERRRAAAAA" yyyyy raditz lo golpeo para sentarlo… OUCHHH.

* * *

Elenahedgehog: siiiii bulma allá te van tus sayan lindos… pero que pasara cuando su banda de vegetasei conozca a su banda de la tierra?...

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … hola tierra


	11. Visita a la tierra

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Hola tierra**

El espacio se mantenía en su total amplitud, basto, misterioso y e en paz… es o fue hasta que paso una nave llena de ruidosos jóvenes guerreros sayajines rumbo al planeta tierra… estaban viajando en una nave recién adquirida de la tierra, llamada Z-Overdrive, recién lanzada al mercado por una gran corporación tecnológica terrestre llamada Corporación Capsula.

La nave estaba llena de bullicio, hasta que de entre todo el alboroto se escuchaba un grito molesto de "YA FALTA POCO?; YA LLEGAMOS?; CUANTO FALTA?; QUE HAY DE COMER?" lo cual fue callado por un "ESTATE QUIETO KAKAROTTO DEMONIOS" seguido de un ruido de PAHWWWW y de un sonido de "OUCHHHGH"…

Kakarotto mejor conocido como goku, estaba sentado en estilo indio sobre una banca de uno de los pasillos de la nave, la cual estaba junto a una ventana, su hermano Raditz mejor conocido como Rairay, lo miro allí y se sentó a su lado, "que miras tanto por la ventana?" "vigilo" del sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Raditz miro por la ventana "que cosa?" dijo curioso solo viendo el espacio infinito "Por si aparece la tierra" lo miro con cara de incredulidad "pero no sabes como es el planeta" dijo soltando un suspiro de paciencia "si lo se, bulma me dijo como es, además me hizo un dibujo" dijo el sacando de su bolsillo el mencionado dibujo "Kakarotto, la computadora ya dijo que en aproximadamente 3 horas llegaremos a la tierra" dijo mirando el dichoso dibujo el cual era lo que parecía una gran bola de agua con manchas verdes blancas y cafés, un verde similar al de cierta chica "deja de hacer tontería y ve empacando tu basura, tu habitación es un asco" dijo aventándole el dibujo, goku lo mira con puchero "quien te crees? Bulma? Mi habitación no esta tan mal" dijo marchándose enojado, raditz solo se rió de lo infantil que su hermano es…

Pasadas las tres horas*-*-*-*

La nave procedente de Vegetasei estaba aterrizando en la plataforma principal de la ciudad central… los jóvenes sayan estaban vistiendo sus armaduras oficiales de la escuela estrella roja, ya que automáticamente todos aquellos que fueron seleccionados entraban a esa academia, y a los chicos les emocionaba la idea de que bulma los viese vistiendo ese atuendo…

Fueron recibidos por un gran comité, había banda incluso publico y serpentinas y fuegos artificiales, les pareció algo exagerado… de ahí fueron llevados a pasear por la ciudad en limosinas, les parecía algo curioso que el cielo fuese azul y no amarillento como en su planeta, era muy bullicioso el lugar y estaba atestado de gente, y lo mas raro que consideraban ellos, es que todos andaban en vehículos y no volando por su cuenta.

"Tal como lo dijo bulma en su carta, la gente aquí es perezosa" dijo raditz y todos asintieron, "que mala suerte esta no es la ciudad donde vive bulma" dijo goku enojado "kakarotto, el entrenador Unnio dijo que al terminar el torneo tendríamos una semana antes de volver a vegetasei" "pero el torneo empieza en una semana, además después del torneo habrá un protocolo de visitas, por lo que solo tres días de asueto nos van a dar y para encontrar a bulma nos tardaremos algunos días… los cuales nos harán entrenar" dijo molesto… raditz resolló y lo miro con complacencia, "mira kakarotto, es normal sentirte así, ¿acaso crees que yo estoy feliz de saber que tal vez no podremos ver a bulma, aun cuando estemos en la tierra?" dijo el todo gruñón, goku sonrió al ver que su hermano mostraba su vieja forma de ser.

Ambos habían cambiado, a goku ya le gustaba pelear y dar palizas en cuanto mas fuerte fuera el oponente mejor, y raditz era el conocido chico callado que le encantaba buscar pelea y pelear con cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente… pero una cosa no había cambiado… su amor por bulma… en el interior temían que ella hubiese cambiado, y mas al recibir en la nave canales de televisión terrestres, con programas cursis de chicas y al ver como ellas se comportaban veían similitudes con bulma, pero al grado de ser desagradablemente cursis y molestas.

*-*-*-*-*-* Al otro lado de ciudad central *-*-*-*-*-*

"DUUULCE BUUULMAAA" decía un joven corriendo por el estacionamiento de la universidad de ciudad central, tenía cabellos rubios largos y ojos azules (Nota: era el amigo rubio de videl en DBZ) se encontraba corriendo alrededor de los autobuses "¿Dónde esta la linda bulma?" le pregunto el joven llamado krillin "ella no vino en el autobús, se fue en motocicleta con chichi a despedir a juu al aeropuerto ya que salio de viaje con su hermano al extranjero por unos días" le dijo sin mucho interés, este sujeto no le agradaba "solo con chichi?" "si, videl esta en casa de su padre por unos días" dijo mientras se marchaba.

En otra parte de la ciudad las calles eran cruzadas a gran velocidad por un bólido desbocado, conducido por un par de risueñas jovencitas… bueno una si reía la otra solo estaba gritando aterrada… "BULMAAAA MAS DESPACIO" grito llena de pavor chichi "vive un poco chichi yo se conducir esta cosa, llegaremos tarde al ensayo si no me apresuro" "lo se pero quiero llegar con vida si no es molestia" "relájate demonios eres tan apretada" dijo sin mucho interés

Minutos mas tarde llegaron al enorme edificio conocido como la universidad principal de la ciudad central, se escurrieron al estacionamiento y ella pudo apreciar que ese sujeto la estaba esperando en la puerta de acceso, "¿que aremos bulma?" "mira allí hay una ventana entremos por ahí" "pero es la que va al gimnasio bulma nos meteremos en problemas" "ese es mi segundo nombre" dijo jalándola a la ventana abierta… y mientras estas dos niñas se escurrían por la ventana, en el estacionamiento estaba llegando la comitiva sayan al lugar.

Los guerreros bajaron ya portando su uniforme escolar (camisa desmangada y pantalón negro, con el logo de vegetasei en color rojo con detalles dorados en la espalda y uno pequeño en la parte de enfrente sobre el corazón, botas negras con detalles dorados y guantes negros con dorado) cuando cierto joven se detuvo cerca de una moto se quedo rígido en su lugar "KAKAROTTO MUEVETE" grito el instructor, pero el se dirigió corriendo a la moto y la olfateo y empezó a voltear a todos lados como loco "KAKAROTTO VUELVE ACA" grito raditz pero goku salio corriendo hacia la ventana por donde ciertas niñas se escurrieron.

******* Gimnasio

Los chicos de la escuela de bulma se encontraba calentando en el gimnasio cuando entro corriendo uno de los de su equipo de combate, "EL EQUIPO DE PRACTICA LLEGO Y SON ENORMES", todos se fijaron por el ventanal y vieron a un grupo de sujetos musculosos en armadura pasar, ellos ignoraron completamente a todos incluyendo a las lindas chicas… "son enormes" "seguro usan esteroides" "demonios nos aran pedazos" "si creo que solo los mejores de nuestro selecto elite podrán pasar" dijeron los demás, su selecto elite eran solo 3 sujetos de los 5 seleccionados, Shoun (el amigo de videl), Krillin, y especialmente Yamcha…

En ese momento bulma entro por la puerta posterior con chichi, "holaaaaa chicos" traía su uniforme de sports para animadora, TOP y shorts color negro con vistas amarillas y Chi también pero el suyo no era tan corto como el de bulma "animo chicos parece que los apalearon de nuevo"

"eres mala bulma san, estábamos tan contentos" "¿Por qué?" "los demás equipos eran fáciles, pero estos que llegaron en ultimo minuto son la bomba" "por lo menos tenemos porristas lindas" dijo acercándose a ella el tal shoun "cállate bobo, solo me visto así por que es mi uniforme sport para entrenar, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo este torneo" "entonces ¿Por qué viniste?" "obvio día libre sin clases" dijo bulma sonriendo.

"¿y quienes son los rivales tan imponentes?" dijo chichi "están allá…." En eso las puertas se abren de golpe y se ve un sujeto de cabello alborotado entrando como loco oliendo el aire, este vestía el mismo uniforme que los sujetos que se dirigieron a la cancha deportiva, el miro a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en cierta chica y esta cierta chica se quedo boca abierta, "tiene cola" dijeron los presentes "¿es un, es uno de ellos, es un?" trataba de decir chichi "un…sayajin…" murmuro bulma y sus ojos se nublaron de lagrimas, el chico la vio y salio corriendo hacia ella al son de "BULMAAA NEEESAAAN" bulma corrió a su encuentro "GOOOKUUUN" y a la mitad del gimnasio ellos se abrasaron, girando como colegiales mientras goku la cargaba en brazos… unos muy sexys y musculosos brazos…

Chichi, se quedo mirando la escena boca abierta como el resto, bulma jamás había permitido que un varón la tocara y mucho menos abrasarla y sujetarla de tal manera "bulma mi bulma, ski bulma no ski honto honto ni ski" (te quiero mi bulma te quiero realmente te quiero) "oreba no gokun Hawai, honto ka ski" (mi goku te quiero mi lindura te amo) "bulma te extrañe, te extrañe mucho, ¿por que ya no volviste?" "lo siento lindo muchas cosas aquí en la tierra, yo también quisiera haber ido a casa mas a menudo".

Bulma lo besaba en todo el rostro todo frente a las miradas estupefactas de lo presentes, "rayos Raditz, tienes que ver a raditz el anda por aquel lugar con el resto" "¿Vinieron todos?" dijo ilusionada "lo siento bulma pero el no pudo venir, cosas de gobierno ¿creo?" bulma solto un suspiro, "por lo menos vinieron mis niños y con eso soy feliz"

"¿bulma…san?" dijo chichi acercándose "lo siento me olvide… mira goku esta es mi prima chichi, chichi este es mi gokun" goku la vio y trago saliva… ella era para sus ojos una visión aun mejor que ver una mesa de banquete puesta para el solo "mucho gusto" dijo chichi "gusto también, digo en conocerte igualmente" ella lo puso nervioso y bulma ojeo esa mirada, ohhhh esto parecía prometedor…, "vamos pues que quiero ver a mi ray ray" dijo ella y goku gustoso se la llevo de ahí… aun mas al ver a los chicos que los miraban de una manera peculiar… (Quien diría un minuto con ella y ya la estaba celando)

En la otra cancha los jóvenes sayan estaban entrenando cuando fueron interrumpidos por un grupo de porristas, las chicas trataban de llamar su atención pero era inútil, cuando una batalla estaba cerca la mente de un joven guerrero se ponía enfocada solo en la pelea.. todo llego al punto critico cuando unos jóvenes se acercaron "dejen de estarse metiendo con nuestras mujeres bichos raros" dijo un guerrero con una cicatriz en la cara, raditz estaba al tope de su paciencia… su hermanito huyo, las mujeres gritonas no dejaban de molestarlos, y en especial una que lo estaba toqueteando del brazo y ahora estos insectos los amenazaban "CALLENSE INSECTOS" dijo molesto, "SUS MOLESTAS HEMBRAS NO NOS DEJAN EN PAZ, SI TANTO LAS QUIEREN LLEVENSELAS, PARA LO POCO QUE NOS INTERESAN, TODAS SON SOLO MOLESTIAS, ¿Cómo SI HUBIERA ALGUNA QUE VALIEEE….? EEE?" raditz se quedo boca abierto cuando en ese momento goku entro pateando las puertas y en sus brazos…

Raditz salio corriendo como desesperado "BULMAAA" grito hacia la pequeña sonriente chica, la cual rió aun mas fuerte cuando raditz la arrebato de brazos de goku, mientras los dos se peleaban por tener a bulma en sus brazos, los demás igualmente salieron disparados hacia ella "BULMAAA SAAAN; AAAZUUURAAA SEMPAAAIII" solo salieron corriendo hacia ella, claro que les dieron espacio a raditz y goku para estar con ella a solas, pero ella al ver al resto les dio un abraso y un dulce bezo en la mejilla con su respectivo ronroneo…

Bulma no se separo de sus adorables sayajin, ellos estaban devotos de bulma, en especial goku , raditz y brolly… después se decidieron los combates de practica, o encuentro amigable contra un solo equipo, era sayan contra humanos, bulma estaba con ellos mientras entrenaban, "vamos brolly, una mas, arriba abajo, arriba abajo" le decía mientras el hacia levantamientos con un solo dedo, "gokun mejora tu postura cubre mas tu lado izquierdo y tu Rairay practica tu juego de pies" ella parecía su entrenadora "SIII BCHAN" decían en coro.

Entonces entraron al gym el equipo humano y yamcha se vino directo a bulma y la tomo del brazo "que se supone que haces?" "suéltame idiota quien te crees que eres para tocarme" antes de que pudiese decir algo raditz ya lo tenia sujeto del cuello "que clase de insecto insensato eres para atreverte a tocarla, basura" los chicos humanos se lanzaron encima de los sayan menos uno, el tal krillin estaba sentado leyendo una revista, por lo cual uno de los sayan se quedo sin oponente, ese fue goku, este se le acerco, "olle y tu no vas a pelear?" "no, y espero que ese sujeto le rompa la cara a yamcha, se lo merece por molestar a bulma" goku le sonrió "eres amigo de bulma?" "así es hola soy krillin" "soy goku… raditz mira el es amigo de bulma se llama krillin" "eso te lo pude haber dicho yo, hola k-kun" dijo bulma "hola bulma" dijo krillin.

Entonces volteo "yamcha deja de hacer tonterías harás que nos descalifican" dijo krillin molesto "hazle caso a tu amigo gusano" dijo Raditz soltando su agarre "yamcha con un demonio quien te crees que eres para ponerme tus sucias manos encima" "por que tu eres de los nuestros y soy tu novio" "que idioteces dices? Y según quien?" en ese momento llego una chica escandalosita junto con otras chicas, eran las porristas humanas y la líder era maron.

"lindo yamcha deja a esa tonta no es mas que una traidora" dijo maron, los sayan soltaron a los humanos y se reagruparon, pero no por miedo a represalias sino para estar fuera de línea de fuego… "como me llamaste?" dijo bulma en susurro "eso que eres una traidora a tu gente, como puedes apoyarlos a ellos y no a tu equipo, no lo entiendo, debe ser por que no eres nada bonita, no puedo creer que el apuesto yamcha se fije en ti, eres tan tosca y poco femenina y atractiva que nadie en este mundo se fijaría en ti" "pobre idiota ahora si metiste la pata" dijo krillin alejándose del lugar.

"será que no me comprendes por que eres una pobre insulsa, vacía, superficial, idiota y descerebrada, con el coeficiente menor al de una partícula de polvo" dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella, todos se alejaron con cara de miedo y yamcha pudo apreciar… que los sayan la miraban pero con… cara de profunda admiración, devoción y amor embobado… "yo no soy traidora a mi gente, por que acaso no vez que la estoy apoyando y no te vuelvas a acercar jamás a mi basura quien te crees que eres para hablarme en semejante tono, tu solo eres una piedrita en mi zapato, una basurita en mi ojo, una fastidiosa mosca, eso es un fastidioso y molesto insecto al cual se puede… APLASTAAAARRR" dijo dando un pisotón frente a ella.

Lo cual la hizo saltar y caerse al dar un paso en falso hacia atrás "YO SOOOY UNA SAAAYAAJIN, JAMAS OLVIDES ESO PATETICA MOCOSA ENCLENQUE" dijo bulma a la aterrada maron que estaba a punto de orinarse en sus calzoncitos… bulma se dio la media vuelta, tomo a chichi del brazo y se fue de allí, seguida por la comitiva sayan… la pelea amistosa se cancelo pues los humanos quedaron algo mal heridos.

Bulma se escapo el resto del día con chichi y los 5 sayajin… pasearon por el centro comercial, donde bulma les compro ropa de civiles… como camuflaje… después se fueron a pasear en aeromoto a la playa, donde se bañaron y bulma los deleito al estar en traje de baño… claro goku y raditz como perros guardianes sobre de ella… claro esta que chichi no se quedo atrás ella estaba igualmente en traje de baño pero en uno menos provocativo… pero aun así llamo la atención de los chicos… en especial de goku quien caminaba disimuladamente a su lado, y a chichi no le disgusto en lo mas mínimo.

Bulma y raditz los ojeaban mientras ambos se ofrecieron para comprarles helados a todos, "acaso no se ven adorables Rairay?" dijo bulma con carita soñadora "un sayan no es adorable… pero admitiré que se ven apropiados" dijo ocultando su sonrojo "eres un gruñon" dijo bulma abrasandolo, raditz la abrazo "bulma

*-*-*- EL TORNEO *-*-* (no me gusta narrar cosas largas)

El torneo fue rápido, solo diré que al final quedaron 12 peleadores, 3 sayan, 2 humanos, 1 namek, 2 pakunan (de la raza de paikuhan), 1 majin (como majin buu), 1 superin (como el supremo kajo), 2 thamaraks (son de piel azul con cabello rojo, parecidos a zarbon), el torneo fue feroz a goku en la final le toco pelear contra un guerrero llamado Thailog un thamarak, el cual era enorme y musculoso, pero fue fácil de vencer, a raditz le toco pelear contra el superin, el cual tenia grandes habilidades de ki, pero no tanto en musculatura y de un buen golpe directo en el estomago lo noqueo, al final quedaron 6 guerreros, yamcha, buu, paikuhan, piccoro y por supuesto goku y raditz, y como no estar de buen humor y con energía, teniendo tan magnifica porra como lo es la linda bulma y chichi.

Al final goku se enfrento a piccoro y claro este gano, raditz peleo contra yamcha y por supuesto que le gano fue una pelea humillante para yamcha pues raditz jugo con el y su paliza fue terrible, todo mientras bulma gritaba, "hazlo talco raditz y te daré un enorme besote" y con eso el destino de yamcha estuvo sellado… y a yamcha lo hicieron talco… con una furiosa lluvia de combos de puñetazos y patadas yamcha fue derrotado y maron lloro a su lado en la enfermería, lamentándose por que su rostro había sido desfigurado…( basura superficial)…

Debido a que en su combate paikuhan y buu se sacaron del ring… se decidió hacer un combate mezclado entre los 4… se dio un tiempo para que los jóvenes sayan recobraran energías y después empezaría el combate… bulma sabia que sus niños estaban en problemas, ellos estaban mas cansados que los otros dos, así que recordó algo que le dio su bisabuelo roshi... Unas pequeñas semillas que según la leyenda restauraban la energía, ella se coló a los vestidores.

"Bulma que haces aquí?" dijo goku "vengo a nivelar la batalla, coman esto les restaurara un poco de su energía" dijo dándoles a cada uno la mitad de una semilla… no creía que fuera justo que recuperaran el 100% de su fuerza pero con eso por lo menos estaría a un buen nivel… goku y raditz las tomaron y sintieron una electricidad que recorría su cuerpo y restauraba su energía.

Así llegaron los combates, a raditz le toco pelear con buu… y perdió… fue una batalla reñida pero buu le cubrió con su cuerpo chicloso la cabeza y casi muere por asfixia, al quedar desmallado se le dio la victoria a buu... el jamás dijo que se rendía y así mantuvo su honor… goku estaba furioso… su hermano jamás había sido derrotado de una manera tan poco honorable… el las pagaría caro… y paikuhan pago el precio, goku de un solo golpe directo lo mando a estrellarse fuera del lugar.

La pelea contra buu fue salvaje… goku trataba desesperadamente evitar ser atrapado por los miembros gelatinosos de buu y así caer en la sucia treta que le había tendido a su hermano antes… bulma estaba desesperada como ayudar a su hermano, trataba de pensar, y recordó como raditz se lo había logrado quitar de encima unos segundos… el había concentrado su ki en las manos y el calor hizo que buu lo soltara… "GOOOKUUUU TECNICA DE KIII BLADEEEEE" goku pensó y recordó como solían jugar con eso y mas por que raditz la invento al jugar a los caballeros y las espada… como el ya sabia usar ki de joven hizo una espada concentrado su ki…

Goku concentro en sus manos y ataco a buu con todo, esto funciono al principio hasta que le ato las manos y lo había empezado a ahogar cuando escucho a bulma gritar, "TUUUUSSSS PIEEEEESSS" el concentro a su ki en sus pies u dio unas matadas certeras en el costado y la cabeza y noqueo a buu… momentos después de ser declarado ganador… callo desmayado por el agotamiento…

Los días siguientes los sayan vivieron en el palacio de bulma en la ciudad capital… bulma cuido de sus chicos y claro esta que chichi le ayudo gustosa, sobre todo por que podía pasar un tiempo con goku… "oye bulma hay algo que quería preguntarte?" "dime Rairay" "donde se encuentra el gusano miserable que te corto el cabello?" bulma pelo los ojos "bueno esa persona no se encuentra, se fue de viaje con su familia, por lo que no asistió" dijo rápidamente chichi "así es rairay no importa mucho yo ya me encargue de el y no volverá a atreverse a hacerme algo así no a mí ni a nadie mas" dijo bulma rápidamente.

Pronto llego el momento de volver y los hermanos duramente debieron separarse de nuevo… raditz tuvo que llevarse a la fuerza a goku por que el estaba fijo en bulma tomándola en sus brazos, "no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme con mi bulma" "no seas necio kakarotto, debemos volver a vegetasei" "NOOOOOOOOO" "lindo mira, hemos sido paciente por casi 3 años lindo, solo debemos ser mas pacientes solo un poco mas" "esta bien, ire a casa pero eso no significa que este de acuerdo", "ya lo veraz lindo pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo solo espera" y dándoles un ultimo fuerte abrazo los deja ir, y mientras ve la nave alejarse una sonrisa malévola se forma en sus labios "pronto mis niños y yo estaremos juntos por siempre" dice alejándose con chichi del lugar.

Elenahedgehog: AHHH pero que dulzura

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … vuelvo a casa


	12. La vuelta a casa

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Vuelta a casa**

Ya han pasado más de 3 años desde la visita de bulma, al parecer algo ha pasado en la tierra evitando que bulma pudiese ir en los periodos vacacionales a su preciado vegetasei… los chicos estaban totalmente devastados, las cartas eran menos frecuentes y también mas cortas ahora solo enviaba una y era solo para avisar que estaba bien y que se encontraba sumergida en sus estudios.

Esta noticia y la reducción de cartas no solo afecto a la familia son, sino a la familia real también, ya que ellos tenían que soportar a un muy malgeniado príncipe, el se encontraba tan rabioso que incluso trato varia veces de fugarse a la tierra y el único capaz de detenerlo era su propio padre, por lo cual al tener que irse a arreglar un tratado con los icejin se llevo a vegeta, lo cual el tolero, golpear a freezer lo haría calmar su rabia.

La vida en vegetasei seguía su rumbo… en especial en los angares… cerca de ahí en el departamento de traslados, pataru se encontraba realizando el papeleo de carga de ida y venida desde la tierra a vegetasei e inversa, "algo nuevo Pataru" dijo su pareja y ex novia de Turles Masha "nada nuevo solo papeleo" "toma esto llego, son los novatos para la academia de ciencias" "veamos… namek, Teridan, Salamaquia, ¿Tierra?" dijo intrigado y ojeo el listado.

"Android, Aramaiser, Athelia, Basmoc, Blemdar, Brief….. BRIEEEEFFF?" dijo todo exaltado, "masha vete al angar y avisa yo iré al palacio" "de acuerdo" en el papel decía el día de llegada… decía en tres días… lo cual no noto era que en los nombres de ciertos chicas decía… arribo previo… lo que significaba que ellos no vendrían en la nave sino en otra que en realidad ya estaba cercana al cuadrante.

Cuando todos reciben la noticia la familia son se va a casa sobre emocionados y allí la señora Son les tiene una carta de bulma… en ella disculpándose por no haber ido a visitarlos pero quería darles la sorpresa de acudir 2 años antes de lo esperado a estudiar en la academia pues había usado todas sus vacaciones en cursos extras para poder aprobar los cursos antes y ser seleccionada para asistir con el grupo de este año al intercambio de estudios… y que no había sufrido sola pues había convencido a sus amigas asistir así ella podría estar con ellos y con sus amigas en su hogar y que no podía esperar por presentárselas a ellos….

"¿como serán?" dijo goku emocionado "que importa, además tu lo único que esperas es que la tal chichi venga con ella" dijo lo cual recibió una paliza por parte de goku "vasta ustedes dos" dijo turles "no puedo esperar, mi niña llegara en tres días mas" dijo feliz mirash "pues hay que prepararnos, aun mas si esperamos que ella y sus acompañantes se queden con nosotros" dijo Bardock "lo bueno es que limpias te el terreno brief, lo mas seguro es que quieran ir a acampar" dijo Mirash "no puedo esperar a que toda la familia este unida de nuevo" dijo turles mirando por la ventana.

EN EL PLANETA TIERRA*************

Una chica estaba empacando todas su pertenencias las cuales constaban de toneladas de equipaje todo apilado en el centro de su habitación "es bueno viajar ligero" dijo contemplando todo el material, entonces saca una pistola y le dispara un rayo que convierte esa pila de equipaje en una pequeña capsula. Ya lista mira a su alrededor "bueno… adiós vieja habitación… y sinceramente espero" dice mientras camina a la puerta y esta apunto de cerrarla al salir "que sea la ultima vez que te mire en mucho, mucho tiempo" así la chica se va corriendo por un gran pasillo donde en el fondo se oyen mas voces femeninas dándole la bienvenida…

*-*-*-*-* UN MES DESPUES

Una chica de cabello en dos coletas oscuras corría por los pasillos de una gran nave "BULMAAAAA" gritando por alguien "BULMAAAA" entonces llega hasta una habitación y empieza a golpear desesperadamente la puerta, "BULMA ABRE POR EL AMOR DE KAMISAMA" pero nadie respondía, entonces alguien le coloco la mano en el hombro, una chica rubia de cabello corto al hombro "debe estar jugando a la científica en su laboratorio portátil, sabes que ella cierra su mente a todo al estar concentrada en algo que le interese muchísimo" en eso por el pasillo llega una chica de cabello negro corto casi como el de un chico "hola chicas que hacen?" "esperando a que bulma habrá videl" dice la rubia "me envió por el almuerzo yo tengo la llave" dice ella, y saca una tarjeta y habré la puerta, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre de pedazeria de metales y partes mecánicas.

"bulma es muy desordenada" dijo la pelinegro en coletas "lose chichi pero es tan adorable" dijo videl "juu donde crees que este?" dijo chichi "POR ACA" dice una voz detrás de una pila de metales, y allí estaba bulma vestida en shorts de piel cortos, un TOP azul marino y una careta de soldador sobre su cabeza… "que rayos hacías?" dijo juu "soldando eso es obvio" dijo ella mirándola con algo de molestia.

"ora del almuerzo" dijo videl y todas se pusieron a almorzar, después ayudaron a limpiar el tiradero a bulma con palas, luego depositaron todo en una enorme caja metaliza la cual bulma encapsulo. "que tanto hacías?" dijo juu "pensé en algo para divertirnos allá y me decidí a prepararlo todo para nuestra llegada" "bulma planeas una travesura?" dijo chichi "si" dijo ella sonrientemente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/en el presente en VEGETASEI

La familia Son estaba de lo mas preparada, toda la familia reunida en el angar, con una gran fiesta preparada en casa y todos en la pista de descenso usando su mejor armadura, incluso la familia real por supuesto estaba preparada para recibirlos… por fin las naves iban descendiendo y de las tres naves los alumnos iban bajando, todos serian llevados al primer anden para la ceremonia , pero la familia son (y la familia real y todos los consentidos de bulma" querían verla bajar… todos descendían y ellos estaban analizándolos minuciosamente pero… ninguno… era… bulma…

"Bardock seguro que revisaste tres veces como te pedí la lista de llegada?" "claro mujer, lo hice crees que no estaría en pánico de no haberlo hecho" "otousan, donde esta nessan?" dijo el joven guerrero, "como es que ella no viene?" "no lo se, ella debió bajar en alguna de las tres" dijo pensativo "alo mejor se nos escapo de la vista y no la notamos" dijo mirash, los demás la miraron incrédulos, "eso ni tu misma lo crees posible, ella no se puede confundir ni aunque fuese una hormiguita entre tres mil hormigueros" dijo bardock molesto…

"y si no vino en esas naves?" dijo goku "esas eran las únicas naves de pasajeros" dijo turles "pero y si vino en otra que no fuese de pasajeros, sabe que odia la muchedumbre aplastante" dijo Raditz "y las largas filas" dijo goku… "creo que había una de carga pero solo venían cosas como aparatos y suplementos para el laboratorio" dijo… entonces todos se golpearon la frente "EN ESA VIENE" gritaron en coro y salieron corriendo al lugar de ceremonia ella ya debería de estar ahí puesto que fue la primera nave y llego hace dos horas…

*-*-*-*-* PLAZA PRINCIPAL

La familia real estaba llegando al lugar cuando vieron un circulo formado por los recién llegados y la mayoría eran chicos y en su centro esta caminado al centro de la plaza… "LINDA BULMAAAA" grito un chico que se le lanzo a bulma a abrazarla fuertemente… "donde estabas mi adorada bulma sama?" dijo un chico rubio de cabello largo y lacio (EL amigo de videl en DBZ) vegeta crujió los dientes, entonces ese chico fue empujado por otro que tomo del talle a una perpleja bulma "quita tus sucias manos de encima a la futura madre de mis hijos, no es así bulma chan" dijo sonriéndole lindamente y acercando sus labios a su rostro… y así es como todos los fans de bulma la encontraron… goku y raditz, junto con vegeta y brolly y todos los demás chicos, estaban a punto de lanzarse a la plaza a toda marcha… eso fue hasta que vieron al chico volando 10 metros en el aire y aterrizando en el puro centro del lugar…

Un joven con gorra negra de motociclista y chaqueta de cuero negro, que terminaba por encima del ombligo, y unos pantalones de mezclilla negra, le diera un puñetazo justo en la cara al trasgresor de bulma… "cuantas veces te he dicho insecto que te mantengas al margen" dijo con su puño en alto, al noqueado chico.. Tenia una sonrisa de orgullo hasta que bulma lo golpeo en el hombro "cuantas veces te he dicho que te controles juu" dijo bulma en tono de regaño…. Todos quedaron estupefactos… "pero bulma? El te toco" "no deberías ser tan duro con el pobre, después de todo es tu hermano" "no me interesa, se lo merece, nadie tiene el derecho de ponerte las manos encima de semejante manera mientras yo este aquí" dijo acercándose a mirarla cara a cara "no permitiré que basura como esa se crea con derecho de tocarte" "eres todo un drama, ya vamonos…. CHICHI, VIDEL VAMONOS" dijo tomando a juu del brazo y yéndose a un lugar cerca del podio… el que tenia la mejor vista a los balcones…

Bulma ya instalada se puso a ojear a la multitud… y los vio, y empezó a hacer ademanes de saludos con los brazos extendidos, como loca a su querida familia "Kadzoku" por fin la veía después de tanto tiempo… aun que fuese de lejos… goku le regresaba el ademán como loco… hasta que vio como ese sujeto a su lado la tomaba de la cintura y la hacia sentarse, ella le saco la lengua al sujeto y este solo le dijo unas palabras a lo que ella solo hacia gestos de decir…"si, si, como sea" Quien diablos seria ese sujeto…

La familia real les dio la bienvenida y la ceremonia fue muy entretenida… y… por fin libres… bulma salio corriendo seguida por esas tres personas y "LIBERTAAAAD" grito bulma… "POR FIN EN CASAAAAA" decía corriendo como loca por los pasillos de la instalación "bulma espera debemos ir por el horario y la asignación de cuartos" dijo videl "AL DEMONIO VIVIREMOS EN MI CASA" dijo ella sin dejar de correr, entonces juu atrapa a bulma y se la hecha al hombro, "bulma cálmate "no, no quiero, DEJAME IIRRRR" en eso alguien se le lanza al sujeto y ambos salen volando al otro lado, "que paso?" dijo chichi "alguien tacleo a juu" dijo videl y bulma callo delicadamente en los brazos de "GOKUUUUUU" dijo bulma abrazándolo como loca y el a ella "BULMAAAA" "mi precioso otooto" "mi linda Ane" luego ella se dio cuenta de algo "y Raditz?" "pateándole el trasero a tu amigo" dijo y bulma se alarmo "RADITZZZZ; QUITALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA A JUU AHORA" dijo súper molesta.

Raditz y juu forcejeaban y le rompió la parte de enfrente de la chaqueta y vio su pecho… o mas bien pechos… "eres… una…" "DEJA AMI AMIGA EN PAZ RAY RAY" dijo bulma furiosa y juu aprovecho y le pateo en el "OUCHGGGG" "QUITATE DE ENCIMA MASTODONTE" dijo furiosa "pensé que eras un varón" "pues no lo soy, bulma ¿Quién es este idiota?" "mi Ani" "así es, el es oniisan" dijo goku "este es tu adorado RAYRAY el que era según tu el que tenia mas juicio?" dijo molesta "PENSE QUE ERAS VARON" dijo el molesto, entonces ella le sonrió "ósea que estabas dispuesto a partirle la cara a cualquier varón que le pusiera las manos encima a bulma san?" dijo juu "claro que si" dijo el afirmativamente "me agradas" dijo juu sonriente y le da un abrazo "y mucho" dándole un besito en la mejilla y se va y se coloca a un lado de bulma de nuevo… raditz se quedo estupefacto, y su corazón empezó a latir como loco… el siempre pensó estar prendadazo de su hermana menor pero, ahora con esta chica… dios su corazón paresia salírsele…

"y otoosan y okaasan?" " esperando a que te llevemos al angar" dijo raditz… aun abochornado "bueno los presentare a ustedes primero, aquí esta chichi, ya la conocen, esta es juu, y la de aquí es videl" "gusto en verlos" dijo chichi, mirando fijamente a goku y este a ella, "gusto" dijo juu, evitando el contacto ocular con raditz, y el con ella… ella jamás había besado a un chico jamás… que rayos le paso… "mucho gusto" dijo videl y los chicos la saludaron… "AHORA VAMOS A CASAAAA" dijo goku y bulma al mismo tiempos "NIÑOS" dijeron juu y raditz al mismo tiempo… eso los hizo mirarse… si… definitivamente había algo entre ellos…

Así partieron a los angares donde bulma fue recibida calurosamente por todos, y en casa tuvieron una gran fiesta todos sus amigos y familia estaban ahí… excepto claro la familia real y los del palacio… "oye bulma cuando les dirás?" dijo chichi "que cosa querida?" dijo Mirash "ah es que nos escapamos antes… lo mas seguro es que en cualquier momento aparezca la tía ranchi y la tía lanch buscándonos" dijo bulma tomando su trago… se encontraban en el patio de la casa son "NO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO; SINO JUSTO AHORA JOVENCITA" dijo una muy molesta voz de "TIA RANCHI?" gritaron chichi y bulma y chichi se escondió detrás de bulma y esta detrás de juu, junto con videl.. Le tenían miedito, "rancho querida no apuntes a la niña con tu arma, no es cortes" dijo una voz mas suave detrás de ella… era "hola tía lanch" dijeron las cuatro niñas "tu siempre las malcrías es por eso que hacen estas travesuras" "no seas tontita, eso lo sacaron de ti" dijo ella con una sonrisita…

Más tarde , terminada la fiesta… "bueno es obvio que todas ustedes vivirán con nosotros por supuesto" dijo bardock "no se preocupen, lanch y yo viviremos en una casa capsula aun lado de su casa si no les molesta, las chicas vivirán con nosotras, y bulma puede vivir con ustedes sin molestia, ya lo habíamos hablado" dijo lanch y las chicas asintieron… esa noche todos se fueron a acampar a la tierra de los brief.. E invitaron a brolly, quien estuvo muy interesado en videl… en la fiesta el tropezó con ella y sus manos se entrelazaron… "lo siento te lastime" dijo el sin contarle las manos "no" dijo ella sin soltarse tampoco.. Estuvieron como bobos varios minutos hasta que los chicos se empezaron a pelear y la trifulca jalo a todos… incluso a ellos…

Bulma ojeaba a su alrededor, goku y chichi comían dulces, juu y raditz discutían de la trifulca de esa mañana y videl y brolly estaban conversando sobre la tierra… fueron a nadar y lanzaron fuegos pirotécnicos de ki… y por fin a dormir, las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a la cama… en una semana entrarían a estudiar, esta semana seria para que disfrutaran del planeta… después ellas deberán irse al centro tecnológico y allá vivir por tres años… (PSSS ellas tienen chichi 15, videl y bulma 16, y 17 juu) bulma dormito estrujada por sus hermanos… en su cama… en su habitación… en su casa… en su planeta hogar…

Cuando se aseguro de que sus hermanos estaban dormidos como rocas… se escabullo, ella tenia una cosa mas que hacer antes de poder descansar… llego a los terrenos del palacio… el estaría furioso con ella por no avisarle de su llegada y por la súbita falta de cartas a su persona… tenia miedo… miedo de que ese pequeño periodo sin contactarse hubiera hecho algo por separarlos… pero ella entro… a ese jardín testigo de su amor que nació de una mirad y floreció como las rosas que lo adornaban…

Ella entro y justo en el centro se paro, expectante, el viento soplaba y el dulce olor del verano traía la promesa de la buena esperanza… su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba de la expectativa… ella sentía esa presencia que turbaba todos sus sentidos, esa esencia en el aire que nublaba su juicio… y ese dulce gruñido aterrador y mortal para otros pero para ella era una sinfonía de amor…

Dos fuertes brazos se apoderaron de su cintura y un suave y calido aliento respiraba contra su cuello, bulma temblaba de la excitación, y su voz, "onna…" esa voz predadora y subyugante "vegeta" dijo ella el lamió delicadamente desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta su cuello y hombro, ella giro en el agarre y vio esos ojos negros que la atormentaban de deseo en sus sueños…

Para vegeta no fue distinto, el chico rubio lo alarmo, pero brolly le dijo que ese chico era una chica, una amiga de bulma muy celosa de ella… eso lo alivio… y sus temores desvanecieron al verla llegar al jardín, allí en ese pequeño top que podía ver gracias a su bata abierta y ese pequeño short… la sangre le hervía y sus colmillos se hinchaban de la excitación… dios deseaba tanto por fin cumplir su promesa… hacerla suya para toda la eternidad… pero ella aun desearía eso?... Esos ojos, esos ojos color turquesa, eran del azul mas vello que cualquier joya, mas brillantes que un lucero y con una intensidad que quemaba mas que mil soles… "bulma, mi bulma"…

Esas palabras terminaron por derretirla, "mi vegeta" y ella se le lanzo encima devorando esos labios con los que ha estado fantaseando… el calor entre sus cuerpos crecía cada vez mas y mas, besos y caricias candentes se prodigaron, nunca era suficiente, "aun eres mía?" "Si, Si, y tu?" "mas que nunca, nunca he dejado de ser, solamente tuyo" bulma se separo un poco con mirada traviesa "vegeta?" "si?" "quieres ver un poquito de mi?" "que?" vegeta estaba de lo mas expectante, bulma se quito la bata y el top… y vegeta la vio en su ropa interior… "ahora tu" vegeta se retiro un poco y se quito su camisa de resaque… y bulma le vio todo su pecho escultural… los besos y las caricias volvieron vegeta acaricio cintura, brazos piernas… pero se controlo en lo del era propio pero lo que bulma le hacia era jugar sucio, le estaba acariciando la base de la cola y rasguñaba la espalda…. Era una delicia…

El viento arrecio y el frió aumento pero el no sintió nada y ella contra el cepo caliente de vegeta tampoco… ya eran las 3 de la mañana y debían regresar a su hogar cada uno, y muy a duras penas se separaron, "mi vegeta…" "mí… bulma…" así se separaron, "siempre juntos, eh-ih-ehn nih" Vegeta volvió a su habitación a soñar con su bulma, y bulma regreso a dormir con sus dos gorilas que tenían acaparada la cama.

Elenahedgehog: AHHH pero que dulzura… Siento mucho la tardanza mi familia sufrió una perdida y he tenido muchas cosas que hacer antes de tener un tiempo libre aquí tiene de nuevo… ah y por fin se como se dice familia en japonés (Kadzoku) (ya aprendí varias palabras bien como neesan es hermana, pero para decir mi hermana mayor se dice ane)

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … choque de razas…


	13. Choque de razas

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Choque de razas**

Era un bello día en vegetasei, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y todo estaba en calma… hasta que un ruido infernal lleno las calles y cuatro chicas junto con 2 chicos sayan interrumpieron la calma montados en infernales aparatos ruidosos "ESTO ES GENIAAAAALLLL" grito goku "COMO SE LLAMAN ESTAS COSAS?" grito raditz "AEROCICLETAS" dijo bulma, raditz iba con bulma, goku con juu, y videl con chichi, se pasearon gustosos e intercambiaban el turno de manejar, bulma les enseño a usarlas y raditz se divirtió mucho jugando competencias contra juu y bulma… pasaron el día juntos y mirash y bardock pudieron percatarse de algo… habría problemas…

Finalmente iniciaron las clases y las chicas se fueron al tecnológico de ciencias y los chicos a la academia estrella roja… debian organizarse por lo cual no podrian realmente verse sino hasta tres dias después de llegar por lo cual disfrutaron muchjo el ultimo dia… pero no evidente para bulma las cosas no iban muy bien pues no noto una cosita…

Sus chicas y sus chicos… no se soportaban… las chicas celaban a abulma y los chicos tambien… en este periodo por supuesto que bulma no podia pasar tanto tiempo con bulma como quisieran solo video llamadas y las chicas estab encantadas… bueno lo estarian sino fuese que sin los chicos sayan a su alrededor los chicos humanos buscaban sus suerte con bulma… claro con ellas tambien pero bulma era su prioridad.

Un dia bulma se perdio… se suponia que verian a los chicos sayan en la plaza pero bulma no llegaba, los chicos llegaron con vegeta como lider, "donde esta la onna" dijo sin mucho interes "quien?" dijo juu "el se refiere ab-chan" dijo goku "pues que la llame por su nombre" dijo juu mirandolo con desagrado "tu no diras como llamarla, yo la llamo como se me pegue la gana" "que dijiste?" dijo videl molesta "lo oiste mocosa" "mocosa? Ahora veras" dijo juu siendo detenida por videl y chichi, "olvidalo juu, a bulma no le gustara que te peles con estos sujetos" dijo ella mirandolos con molestia "que se creen ustedes? Bulma es nuestra niña, siempre a sido uno de los nuestros" dijo raditz "si es cierto, la acapran" dijo brolly, "ustedes la acaparan" dijeron las chicas "no, ustedes" dijeron los chicos…

Y en eso llego krillin corriendo "donde esta bulma?" dijo todo conmocionado "quedamos en vernos aquí krillin" dijo chichi, el pelo los ojos y miro aun lado "asi que no esta con ninguno de ustedes?" dijo y todos lo negaron con la cabeza y el le grito a las chicas "ESTAN LOCAS O QUEEEEE?" dijo molesto "oye no les grites" dijo raditz molesto, y los chicos opinaron igual "queno saben la noticia?" "que cosa?" dijo juu, "yamcha anda suelto" dijo el molesto "QUEEEEEE?" dijeron alarmadas "asi es el boto a maron y anda suelto y saben que significa" las chicas se pusieron freneticas y salieron corriendo de ahí gritandoi "BULMAAAAAAA" y salieron corriendo desapareciendo entre la multitud.

"que paso aquí?" dijo goku "QUIEN ES EL TAL YAMCHA?" dijo vegeta tomando a krillin del cuello "es el chico humano mas fuerte, y tambien un maldito mujeriego, siempre a estado obsesionado con bulma, pero ella nunca lo tomo en serio incluso un dia el la golpeo" dijo molesto, los chicos se quedaron blancos de el shock "que?" susurraron "si , por que bulma en una fiesta le dijo que jamas saldria con escoria doble cara como el, asi que el la abofeteo, como estaba ebrio por beber alcohol lo pudimos sacar de la fiesta y yamcha culpa de todo lo malo que le pasa a bulma si esta cerca" "por que demonios ase eso?" "esta loco, incluso sale con una chica algo fisicamente similar a bulma solo por eso, pero rompieron por que el se aburrio de ella y ahora ambos la buscan maron para darle una paliza y yamcha para probar suerte" dijo el…

Los chicos salieron como locos a buscarla, pero solo encontraron cada uno a una de las chicas, juu y raditz buscaron juntos, videl con brolly, chichi con goku y vegeta con krillin pues el fue por un tiempo amigo de yamcha y conocia como actuaba… entonces vieron a una chica salir volando y estrellarse justo a la mitad de la plaza… "BULMAAAAA" vegeta corrio hasta ella y cuando la miro… no era bulma… pero se parecia, entonces el publico se abrio y bulma caminaba entre la gente con la ropa rota y un golpe en la cara "maldita cucaracha este traje me lo compraron mis hermanos y tulo rompes" dijo escupiedo algo de sangre, la chica se levanto "tienes la culpa de que yammy no me quiera" "por mi te puedes quedar con esa basura y ambos irse al infierno" dijo corriendo hacia ella cuando le hiba a asestar un golpe fulminante alguien se entrometió y golpeo a bulma justo en el estomago… era yamcha.

"linda bulma te ves tan hermosa cuando peleas, pero no hay necesidad de pelear por mi, si sabes que te prefiero sobre de todas" dijo el aprovechando su bedilidad, entonces se inclino para intentar robarle un beso cuando, PUMMM de la nada yamcha se topo de frente con el puño de vegeta, yamcha sale volando y cae en medio de un estanque… "jamas vuelvas a tocarla insecto" dijo el y miro a bulma la cual estaba recuperandose del asco y del susto de casi ser vesada por yamcha, al verlo se le lanzo a los braozs y escondio su rostro entre su cuello para que nadie viera esas lagrimas que querian escapar.

Entoneces un disturbio los desperto del trance de estar abrazados… era juu raptando a puñetazos a maron y raditz y goku agarraron a patadas a yamcha quien ya venia por un segundo raund… los chicos se retiaron y se fueron a pasear juntos… krillin se fue al centro de estudios pues su novia vary lo esperaba alli… entonces se fueron a pasear a la playa, mientras bulma compraba los helados con vegeta, "eso estuvo cerca onna" "lose, es un sujeto tan desagradable pero le tengo algo de lastima" "Lastima? Por que?" "pues es que esta loco" vegeta sonrio "debe estarlo para fijarse en ti" "grosero" "me refiero, a que eres demasiada mujer para una escoria como esa" bulma le sonrio y le dio un besito rapido en la mejilla y caminaron tomados de las manos… en otro lugar chichi y goku fueron a apartar un buen puesto para poner sus cosas, "gracias por venir conmigo chichi" "de nada, esto algo cansadita y aquí esta muy comodo para descansar un rato" "si, es muy comodo" entonces sentados lado a lado en la arena se tomaron las manos… ambos colorados pero muy sonrientes…

En otro lugar videl y brolly rentaron unas tablas de surf y decidieron probarlas, a ambos los tumbo una hola y sinquere terminaron abrazados cuando esta misma los arrastro a la playa, videl le robo un beso en la mejilla y brolly quedo con cara embobado "eres bueno surfeando" "tu…. Tambien" y se fueron tomados de la mano… y raditz y juu fueron a buscar leña para una fogata y mientras peleaban por el asunto de cargar la leña "yo la llevare" "no soy una debilucha yo llevare la mia" "que yo lo hare" y al forcejear por un tronco, estos se tropezaron y juu callo encima de raditz, estaban tan apenados que raditz aprovecho la ocacion "yo deberia estar arriba" "a mi me gusta estar arriba" "que yo" "obligame" "como quieras" y empezaron a girar por el suelo, al final juu le dio un beso y raditz se lo devolvio, "como te gusta tomar la iniciativa" dijo el "y tu note quedas atrás" y se fueron sonrientes y raditz con su cola en la cintura de juu, ambos cargaban leña.. sus manos estaban ocupadas…

La velada fue hermosa, las chicas se sonrieron y los chicos se dieron entre si una sonrisa orgullosa… quien diria que del odio y desagrado… solo una cosa en comun los uniria a todos con alguien especial… es cierto lo que se dice, los sayan las prefieren rudas y las humanas son las mas testarudas…

Los dias pasaron y las parejitas estaban tan enbelesadas que no se podian contener… fue entonces que algo que no podian creer paso… algo que fue planeado para el bien fue usado para traer mas dolores de cabeza a nuestra querida pareja especial… la familia real nombro a bulma dama de la corte, se hizo una gran cena en su honor con un baile… las chicas asistieron cos sus dos chaperones, lanch y ranchi y los chicos pues con nappa y turles… y no pudo resultar mejor para ambos… nappa paso la velada peleando con ranchi y a turles le atravesó el corazón una flecha de cupido… al ver a lanch se enamoro de ella y para lanch no fue distinto… el era realmente guapo… y esa piel grisácea bronceada lo hacia ver tan varonil…

Al final de la noche a todos le cayo una noticia como bomba en medio del baile turles le pidio a lanch que fuese su pareja y ella dijo que si "QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?", pasaron tres dias y las nupcias se estaban arreglando… bulma le susurro a lanch "tia lanch lo acabas de conocer" "lo se, pero es tan lindo y no se, pero ya no me imagino estar lejos de el…" dijo enamorada… pero lo enbobado se le quito al tener que ir a salvar a su prometido de las garras de ranchi "TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEE" dijo ella correteandolo con su metralleta, cada vez que ranchi veia a turles su intencion era hacer un colador con su craneo.

En el angar turles estaba tratando de esconderse de ranchi, mientras la corte real visitaba el angar, y cuando turles sale corriendo a un lado de ellos y ranchi detrás de el, nappa la atrapa "te molesta tanto que ella desee un sayan por pareja?" dijo molesto "no es eso, lo que me molesta es que el canalla ni siquiera me pidio mi consentimiento antes de nada, ademas ella es mi hermanita" dijo con cara llorosa "y ese maldito la alejara de mi" nappa la miro perplejo, "jamas hemos estado separadas por largo tiempo y ahora ese sujeto la alejara de mi permanentemente, ella es una boba, OISTE LANCH ERES UNA BOBAAAA" dijo molesta, nappa se puso colorado "pues eso no tendria que ser asi" dijo el.

El rey, la reina, vegeta y todos los elites, guerreros y todo ser presente se quedo mudo… "que… dices?" dijo ella no creyendo lo que oia "que acaso quieres que te lo deletree?" dijo el gruñonamente "estas loco? Apenas nos conocemos" "ellos se conocen por menos tiempo y se van a desposar", "sabes en que lio te deseas meter?" dijo ella refiriendose al hecho de tomar a alguien como ella por pareja, "si, lose" ranchi lo penso y miro como lanch abrazaba a turles, y entonces sintio como nappa la abrazaba… era tan calido sentir ese enorme monumento de musculos brindandole un acogedor y protector abrazo… "entonces hasme la pregunta" dijo ella y todos quedaron boquiabiertos "aceptarias ser mi compañera?" ella le sonrio y le devolvio el abrazo "si, cabeza de chorlito" y se ollo un coro de celebración…

Cuando la noticia llego a oidos del padre de chichi, su reaccion no fue muy satisfactoria… el sospechaba algo… y no queria perder a mas miembros de su familia…

Elenahedgehog: AHHH pero que dulzura

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … los pretendientes…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…./-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Corazón vs. orgullo**

Una familiar chica se encontraba sentada en la barda de los limites de la gran academia de entrenamiento sayan… pero esta ves no sonreía… su corazón estaba destrozado y en su mente la agobiaban miles de ideas… y todo por culpa de los adultos… si, ellos todo lo arruinan… la celebración de la cumbre del hemisferio sur estaba por llegar y varios lideres de planetas estaban llegando y con ellos… sus hijos…

Bulma vio a friezer y lo saludo cordialmente por supuesto vegeta estaba furioso… también llegaron otros príncipes… paikuhan, kaioshin, Guinui y inugami que es el amigo favorito de vegeta para entrenar en la academia galáctica e incluso llegaron príncipes de la tierra, escoltados por nadie mas que su tío…

Al principio bulma no entendía y por cierto le pareció muy divertido, que fuese invitada a todas las galas y reuniones elegantes… como es que no se dio cuenta antes?, era tan obvio?, se podían ver que había princesas también y lo mas obvio es que muchas veces se anunciaban compromisos entre las familias… eso fue lo que la asusto… y mas aun cuando varios príncipes le preguntaban si tenia algún compromiso… DEMONIOS ERAN UNAS MALDITAS CITAS A CIEGAS…

Bulma por cordialidad aceptaba las salidas pues no podía rehusarse con temor de causar discordias entre los reyes… bulma ahora entendió el por que su tío trajo príncipes de la tierra con el, no era por que viniese el a la junta de reyes, el no era perteneciente a esa liga, vegetasei era fronterizo así que pertenecía a dos ligas… su tío temía que ella aceptar consolidarse con algún alíen y se fuera de la tierra… que podría bulma hacer…

Ya tenia 16 años… la edad mínima para casarse en la tierra y edad optima para comprometerse en vegetasei… al ser bonita y de exótico ser bulma empezó a llamar la atención de varios chicos… incluyendo a los 5 mas codiciados y el sexto por supuesto vegeta… pero cada vez que le preguntaban a el si le interesaba el se negaba… dando carta libre con esa fachada a que molestaran a bulma…

Chichi también estaba siendo cortejada, malathia igualmente y su hermana… entonces empezó un mini torneo, para demostrar su poderío como guerreros y por supuesto las princesas estaban presentes… bulma estaba harta recibía cientos de invitaciones para citas privadas, las cuales por respeto debía ir… claro siempre con un chaperon, el cual era nappa… eso la alivio…

Vegeta estaba arto, goku igualmente… pero no podían hacer nada… al rey ox y a el rey vegeta miles de propuestas matrimoniales por bulma llegaron… las cuales por comprensión ellos no podrían deshacer… así que se reunieron con bulma y toda la familia… y adjuntos… "bulma san, nunca pensamos que llegasen estos extremos, pero muchas peticiones por tu mano han llegado, las cuales no se pueden rechazar sin dar una razón valida" dijo el rey vegeta

"mi pequeña te juro que hemos pensado en todo para evitarlo" dijo el rey ox "de que hablan?" dijo bulma impaciente "mi niña solo queda una solución… usted debe elegir consorte" todos los presentes se desmayaron… bulma se quedo petrificada en el lugar…

Pero bulma no era la única que sufría… chichi también estaba en el menú de oferta, además de malathia y su hermana… bulma estaba en terror absoluto… los días siguientes ella y las chicas fueron asediadas por los príncipes… bulma y había dejado en claro que no tenia ninguna intención de unirse y que no la iban a obligar… vegeta estaba furioso… le pateaba el trasero a todos los que se arrimaban bulma… el como príncipe podía, pero malathia y chichi estaban aun a merced de todos… goku no podía defender a chichi pues no era de la realeza… pero vegeta le hacia el favor siempre y cuando bulma no lo necesitara…

El terror absoluto llego un día nublado… la familia icejin había llegado a la cumbre… el rey vegeta temía lo peor, el rey cold tenia una sonrisa malévola… en la sala de juntas entraron los reyes y como tema banal se arreglaron varios compromisos matrimoniales… en eso el rey cold se acerco a el rey vegeta quien estaba con el general zarbon quien era un embajador en namek, y el rey ox…

"que amena reunión" dijo amenamente "en realidad lo es" dijo el rey vegeta, "tantas uniones entre planetas, me alegro que por fin se este dando" dijo el rey cold "si, me parece apropiado" "me alegre que así lo piense pues cuando se de la unión entre nuestros planetas espero por un futuro igual de brillante" dijo el rey cold y los demás escupieron sus bebidas "que ha dicho?" dijo el rey vegeta.

"acaso lo ha olvidado, en nuestro tratado inicial con su padre se encuentra prometido un hijo real sayan con un hijo real icejin, pero como siempre ha habido solo varones en las casa reales no se había podido cumplir, pero veo que ahora ese acuerdo se podrá cumplir ya que su casa tiene una damita de la corte, la angelical lady bulma" dijo el rey cold…

"siento decirlo pero bulma es dama de la corte real de la tierra" "la cual no ha sido proclamada como tal hasta no tener 18 años, lo cual es una lastima, pero por que no lo ven de esta manera, será una triple alianza, vegetasei, la tierra y iceland" dijo el rey cold, "deberé revisar los acuerdos de alianza solo para verificar" dijo el rey vegeta "como lo desee, creo que lady bulma será una excelente esposa para friezar" dijo marchándose…

Al final de la junta la junta de elites sayan reviso todos los acuerdos y en efecto fue algo decidido en el acuerdo inicial, al parecer el rey vegeta se salvo de tal cosa pues los icejin solamente habían tenido descendencia varón al igual que el la casa sayajin… por el cual esa promesa de quedo en el olvido, pero ahora que bulma era dama real, la hacia miembro de la casa real sayajin y heredera de la promesa…

Cuando la noticia llego a oídos de la familia Son, exploto la ira comunal… como demonios paso eso… estaban tan enfocados en buscar la manera de que bulma se quedara en vegetasei, que olvidaron buscar cualquier rastro de algún por menor para ella, no había solución ella era la única de la familia real, por lo tanto no podía rechazar la oferta sin hacer guerra…

"no es justo" decía goku que la abrasaba con fuerza… "maldición, no es justo" decía raditz golpeando un árbol… se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la familia son, "solo existe una solución" dijo resignado brolly "cual?" dijo juu "bulma san deberá irse antes de ser nombrada oficialmente lady bulma de vegetasei, ceremonia donde será entregada a friezar" "y cuando volverá?" dijo videl "no podrá" dijo el frustrado… "MALDICION Y DONDE ESTA VEGETA?" dijo raditz "no lo se" dijo bulma "no lo he visto desde que salio el anuncio" bulma estaba de los mas asustada jamás en su vida había estado mas asustada…

Esa noche corrió al jardín donde siempre se veía con vegeta… espero toda la noche y el jamás llego… nadie sabia de el… lo único que sabían es que se iba en algún momento de la mañana y que volvía en algún momento de la tarde o de la noche… nadie sabia de el solo que aun seguía en el planeta… bulma pensó hablar con friezar para evitar el compromiso pero este se había ido y volvería hasta mañana por la mañana… justo para la ceremonia de matrimonio… habría dos ceremonias una donde bulma seria coronada dama de la corte y por la tarde la boda que seria celebrada en un baile por la noche…

Bulma estaba en clases cuando videl llego corriendo… "BULMA TUS HERMANOS Y BROLLY SE ESTAN PELEANDO CON FRIEZAR Y SUS AMIGOS" bulma salio con las demás chicas justo para ver a sus hermanos siendo llevados a la enfermería… trataron de retar a friezar por la mano de bulma pero no contaban con cooler el hermano mayor de este que los recibió antes de llegar a friezar… fue una buena pelea pero no eran rivales…

Bulma estaba desesperada era su ultima noche como chica libre… corrió al huerto de cerezos y grito a los vientos el nombre de vegeta… "VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" callo de rodillas… llorando…. Derrotada… desesperada… "por queme abandonaste… por que me dejaste sola?" susurro, "PROMETISTE NUNCA DEJARME SOLAAAAAAAAAAA" grito furiosa al cielo… callo desmallada…

Allí a la mitad de la arboleda una sombra se le acerco… "yo jamás rompo mis promesas… jamás te dejare sola… jamás te abandonare mi único amor…" dijo una sombree cargándola por el camino…

Cuando bulma despertó estaba en su cama… soñó que vegeta la cargaba sonriéndole tiernamente… "jamás ha hecho eso… ni lo hará" dijo llorando amargamente…

La alistaron y la llevaron a la ceremonia de proclamación… traía un vestido color azul turquesa que entonaba con sus ojos y cabello… fue una bella ceremonia y corta… bardock llevo a su hija donde la ofrecía a vegetasei como su hija y una nueva hija de este planeta… después de su coronación donde le pusieron una pequeña tiara, bulma fue llevada a su habitación por bardock… no te preocupes mi niña… tu papa ve por ti" le dijo "otousan?" dijo intrigada "si mi niña, papa te cuida" dijo y dándole un beso en la frente le susurro "nos veremos mi preciosa mariposa" y se marcho…

Bulma quedo intrigada… sus hermanos pasaron a verla… sus amigos también y se quedaron con ella hasta el momento de arreglarla para la boda… las chicas ya estaban vestidas con trajes color gris… el color oficial de los icejin, bulma usaba un vestido blanco con gris y detalles violetas… parecía una orquídea… este no era el destino que se imaginaba

_Ella se imaginaba una hermosa ceremonia, en el jardin de rosas, _

_ella usando el vestido de boda de su mama con incrustaciones de diamante y adornos de perlas… su ramo de flores de lyd,_

_su madre y amigas vestidas en bellos vestidos color perla con adornos de rosas rojas,_

_vegeta y sus hermanos con su armadura blanca con plateado y capa azul _

_y su vegeta en su armadura blanca con dorado y su capa roja, _

_su padre entregándola en el altar… _

_un cielo hermoso y claro donde en su azul bulma podía sentir la calidez del sol _

_como la de sus padres_

_viéndola desde el cielo…_

Pero esto no era así, seria entregada a un hombre que no amaba… que podía hacer… pidio estar sola quería pasar sus últimas horas sola… ella estaba llorando…

Bulma se miraba al espejo con ese vestido, se enfureció tanto que estrello un jarrón a este haciéndolo estallar en pedazos… y de detrás de ella Aparicio… por los pedazos volando, por su mirada al reflejo ocasional en ellos hacia ella… atrás de ella estaba…. "hola"

_Elenahedgehog: QUE PASARA DONDE ESTA BULMA _

_Y VEGETA DONDE SE FUE QUE PASARAAAAAAAA?... _

_Pues miren el siguiente fic… DAAAAAA… _

_si lo se este chap… es chico pero es que quiero que SUFRAAAAAN HAHAHAHAHA… no… no es verdad, lo que pasa es que ando muy ocupada y los chaps los estoy haciendo cortitos…_

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … elígeme a mí_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Elígeme a mí**

_Pero esto no era así, seria entregada a un hombre que no amaba… _

_que podía hacer… pidio estar sola quería pasar sus últimas horas sola… _

_ella estaba llorando…_

_Bulma se miraba al espejo con ese vestido, se enfureció tanto que estrello un jarrón a este haciéndolo estallar en pedazos…_

_y de detrás de ella Aparicio…_

_por los pedazos volando, por su mirada al reflejo ocasional en ellos hacia ella… _

_atrás de ella estaba…. _

"_hola"_

El momento llego… todos estaban en el salon principal del palacio… friezar vestido en su armadura negra con gris… entonces la puerta se abrio yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….. un guardia entro corriendo para decir "LA NOVIA NO ESTA; LADY BULMA HA DESAPARECIDO" todos se quedaron en shock… todos los familiares de la novia salieron corriendo a buscarla preocupados y los elites sayan…. He incluso el rey y todos… menos zarbon, cuando friezar dijo, "bueno, que se le va hacer?" dijo sin mucho interes… "de que hablas hijo mio?" dijo lord cold "que no podemos desperdiciar tiempo, lord zarbon podemos hablar"…

Mientras tanto los chicos salieron como locos… estaban en todas las partes favoritas de bulma… "DONDE PUEDE ESTAR?" gritaba desesperada mirash "pensemos… siendo bulma hemos ido a todos los lugares donde ella tal vez se ocultaria, pero que pasaria si bulma no fuese la que lo escogiera" dijo bardock sonriendo… ellos parpadearon perplejos, "bardock sabes algo de esto?" dijo mirash a su esposo "solo he hecho lo que un padre debe de hacer" dijo cominando tranquilamente…

***********-LEJOS DEL PALACIO EN EL DESIERTO DE MARANTO**

Había una cañon lleno de vegetación y un rió que pasaba por debajo… dentro de este se encontraba una cueva acurrucados en el fondo estaban dos ceres abrazados… "vegeta" susrro bulma "jamas dejare que te alejen de mi" "vegeta que pasara con todos, vendran a buscarme y…" "jamas dejare que te lleven" "vegeta pero que pasara con el tratado, podria causar que se rompa" "no me interesa, al diablo todos solo me interesas tu" "vegeta?" dijo mirandolo, vegeta empezó a llorar "no dejare que me quiten lo que mas amo en este mundo, jamas permitire que me alejen de ti" entonces la empezó a besar, sus labios dulces, suaves, delicados… contra los suyos, carnosos, energeticos… vegeta la besaba hambrientamente esperando transmitir su locura a ella… entonces bulma al probar la lengua de vegeta sintio un sabor picante…

"comiste alguna especia?" dijo ella traviesamente, pero se quedo atonita al ver los ojos nublados de vegeta, tenia una mirada llena de deseo y locura… "que te pasa mi vegeta, estas bien?" "no es nada… solo estoy en celo" bulma se abochorno… "bulma… te amo" bulma empezó a llorar y entre besos le decia "yo…smuak… tambien…smuak… te …smuak…amo… smuak" vegeta la separo para mirarla a los ojos "bulma… se mia" dijo con ojos determinados "que?" dijo susurrando bulma "acepta permanecer a mi lado bulma y prometo ser tuyo eternamente" dijo empezando a besar y lamer su cuello, "solo di que me aceptas" dijo enpesando a succionar su cuello "ve…ge…ta." "solo di que seras mia" dijo mordiqueandole el cuello… "solo se mia…" dijo dándole un sensual tratamiento, haciéndole notar la presencia de sus colmillos…

Bulma sabia, que vegeta le estaba pidiendo permiso para marcarla como su mujer, le estaba rogando que aceptara unirse a el como los sayan lo hacen… marcándose el cuello… probando mutuamente su sangre lo que iniciara su vinculo de pareja y jamás podrán estar el uno sin el otro… estarán unidos de por vida… si alguno se fuese el otro seria abordado por la locura e incluso la muerte… esos eran los peores panoramas posibles que el lazo de pareja les destinaria… valia la pena una vida con vegeta ese riesgo…..

"si…" bulma sintió las calidas lagrimas de vegeta caer en su cuello, al tiempo que un dolor tan profundo como un electro shock, recorriera su cuerpo.. al sentir los colmillos de vegeta marcar su carne… y proba su escencia…

Vegeta sintió un recorrido eléctrico por su cuerpo… no solo sintió los sentimientos de bulma, incluso fue capaz de ver sus pensamientos mas intimos, sus recuerdos mas preciados y sobre todo sus mas grandes anelos… entre estos… como ella se imaginaba su boda con el… el crecer juntos, el vivir juntos… el existir como uno solo… Vegeta dejo ir el cuello de bulma y la vio… sus ojos opacos, vidriosos ella en un estado de trance… vegeta la atrajo a un abrazo y la alineo a su cuello "bulma… mi bulma" trataba de alentarla, entonces libero un grito de satisfacción al sentir su pequeña boca morder dura y salvajemente su cuello…. Bulma no tenia colmillos por lo cual debería de morder mas duro que el para hacerlo sangrar… vegeta la abrazo a el fuertemente… si… esto era lo que el deseaba, quería que ella supiera, quería que ella lo sintiera, cual locamente enamorado estaba el de ella…

Bulma sintió su soledad, sus ansias, su desesperación, su deseo de tener algo suyo… de sentir la verdadera amistad… de amar y ser amado… su ilucion al conocerla, su corazón roto al irse ella… y sus celos quemantes al verla con otros… bulma sisntio su amor, su devoción… su entrega total… la amaba realmente la amaba "sabia que no dejarías que me llevaran… sabia que no me dejarias" dijo llorando, abrasandolo mas fuerte contra ella… "vegeta te amo" "y yo a ti mi amor, por siempre"…

Bulma y vegeta fueron invadidos por un deseo enorme de sentirse, de volverse uno… la unión no era terminada hasta que se volviesen uno… de sus ropas hechas tirones hicieron un lecho para completar su unión… vegeta miro a bulma y esta a el… se sonrieron y bulma dejo escapar un quejido, al sentir como vegeta se adentraba en ella, como se unian de la forma mas primitiva y profunda que ha existido desde el inicio de los tiempos… vegeta acaricio con ardor y devoción el cuerpo de bulma y ella el de vegeta… era una exquisita necesidad el conocerse, el amarse, el entregarse de manera total…

Dos noches con su dia, permanecieron allí recluidos, juntos, ni el hambre, ni el cansancio les importaba… solo existían ellos dos en el universo… vegeta adormilado, con bulma besuqueándole el cuello, distinguió entre los jirones del vestido de bulma, marcas de sangre y sonrio… abrazo con ternura a bulma… su bulma fue suya y permanecería asi para toda la vida "ahora jamás podrán alejarte de mi" "si" dijo bulma…

Unos informes recibidos detectaron las ultimas coordenadas donde vegeta fue visto en los últimos días… el rey vegeta al oir el lugar supo donde estaba vegeta… su padre solia contarle a vegeta de lugares y cuevas en ese cañon… el rey sabia que vegeta debía de ser responsable…

Llegaron todos al lugar… y al llegar al fondo fueron testigos de la sorpresamas shockeante de sus vidas… bulma y vegeta, abrasados sin nada de ropa… y se podía ver que el cuello de bulma estaba marcado… el rey se sintió colerico… que clasede bajesa su hijo había hecho… ellos sabían que vegeta estaba prenddo de bulma… pero y ella?... su hijo cometió una vilesa acaso… tomar a bulma san a la fuerza… eran demasiado jóvenes para eso…

"VEGETAAAA" dijo y lo tomo del cabello y lo jalo lejos de bulma, vegeta estaba en un trance… pero cuando vio a bulma caer al pizo al ser separados tan duramente, dejo salir un ataque a su padre… que lo envio a fuera de la cueva… lenta y perezosamente vegeta volvió con bulma que se acurruco en sus brazos… estaban como en trance ninguno sabia ni quería saber de nada … solo existían ellos dos en este pequeño mundo suyo..

"no debemos moverlos" dijo bardock entrando calmadamente…. "COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN CALMO" dijo nappa, "que quieres que haga?, ya nada puede hacerse, fue una decisión de ellos y que mas nos da… en cierta forma era lo que queríamos no es asi reina Velithia, rey Vegeta?" dijo acertadamente…

"tu sabias de esto?" dijo el rey "vegeta fue a casa hace unas noches a pedir la mano de bulma, y se la concedimos" dijo abrasando a su esposa "como pudiste?" dijo el rey ox "no me interesa nada mas que la felicidad de mi hija… acaso no es deber de cada padre ver por la felicidad de sus hijos, además a friezar no le importa, en este momento turles me llamo, se acaba de casar con malatía" se quedaron todos perplejos… bardosk se acerco a la pareja y con una manta que traian los arropo y cargo a vegeta que tenia a bulma en sus brazos, vegeta lo miro y solo sonrio, mientras estrechaba a bulma.

"que haces?" "llevándolos a casa, a mi hija y a mi nuevo hijo" dijo simplemente y se fueron de allí… vegeta y bulma debían permanecer juntos por varios días pues al ser tan jóvenes el lazo tardaría un poco mas en terminar de brotar…

Cuando los icejin se enteraron el rey estuvo algo decepcionado… ellos en verdad querían a bulma… pero en realidad friezar estaba muy contento, pues siempre fue de malathia de quien estaba enamorado… cooler era gran amigo de piccoro y siempre solia visitarlo en namek… y friezar hiba con el… y alli conocio a la familia ZANZAk, mejor conocida como la familia de zarbon… alli se enamoro perdidamente de ella… era dulce, delicada, todo lo coontrario a un sayan, y era muy dócil.. el era demasiado sobre protector… friezar argumento que por mas bella, inteligente, y de gran porte que sea lady bulma, su carácter era demasiado dominante y extrovertida para su gusto…

El rey no discutio mucho, su hijo expreso su preferencia, ademas la familia zanzak le era mas agradable que la de la familia real, la chica era sayan, dama de la corte, de un ver y actitud mas calmos a los sayan comunes… perecia mejor eleccion… y así sus nupcias se celebraron… malathia no objeto pues friezar era su mas grande amor… simpre lo había sido desde que lo conocio en namek…

********* al llegar a placio******

Vegeta y bulma fueron llevados a la habitación de vegeta donde institntivamente se acurrucaron juntos cuando bardock los bajo en la cama… se veian en su rostro la felicidad mas extrema… bardock sonrio y al salir se vio abordado por napa que lo jalo al salon real donde todos estaban mirandolo con cara de duda excepto los reyes vegeta y ox que lo miraban enojados "TU SABIAS DE ESTO?" dijo el rey ox "TU APOYASTE A VEGETA EN ESTA CHARADA" dijo el rey vegeta, bardock los miro con cara asesina "si… si sabia lo que vegeta san tramaba, pues la noche antes del evento vina a casa y me pidio la mano de bulma y se la di" dijo el sonriendo "y para su información, yo no apoye a vegeta sama, yo solo hice lo que todo padre haria, hacer lo que sea necesario para que su hija sea feliz" dijo el mirando por la ventana "QUE NO PENSANTE EN LAS CONCECUENCIAS?" dijo el rey ox "se que tu intencion era buena, pero era tu deber como…" "MI DEBER… MI DEBER ES PARA CON MIS HIJOS… USTEDES SIMPLEMENTE SE METIERON EN LA VIDA DE MI HIJA Y CASI LA SACRIFICAN PARA SUS FINES PROPIOS" dijo furioso.

Se puso frente a ox "usted con que derecho vino aquí a reclamar un derecho que no es suyo… cuando la familia brief llego aquí el doctor me dijo que usted decidió cortar relaciones por que los consideraba traidores al dejar su planeta para venir aquí" dijo el mirandolo… ox sudo la gota gorda "ellos vivieron aquí por varios años, y nunca se comunico e incluso en el aviso de su desaparición y usted no llamo y espero tres años despues de eso para venir a reclamar a una niña cuya vida ya estaba en orden… tenia amigos, familia un hogar… tenia una vida aquí y usted se sintio con el derecho de arrebatarla de su unico hogar conocido para llevarla a u planeta extraño que ella ya no reconocia como propio, ES USTED UN EGOISTA" dijo furioso "como te atrevez a hablarme así?" "no le hablo como un guerrero elite, le hablo como un padre a otro…" "bardock no crees que exageras?" dijo el rey vegeta y bardock lo vio con una mirada asesina "OH eso cree… ustedes se confabularon para sacrificar a mi hija por lograr sus deseos…" dijo enojado y mientras se hiba solo dio una ultima mirada a ellos "que hubiesen hecho usted si la niña hubiese sido su hija" dijo y se marcho…

Al rey ox se le rompio el alma… si había sido un bastardo al robarse literalmente a bulma y el rey vegeta se sintio una alimaña al hacer cosas sin pensar ni los pros ni los contras… decidieron dejar a los chicos en paz y ox entrego los papeles de custodia a bardock "un muy poco confot e inútil a este punto, pero ante las leyes de la tierra, ella es tu hija y solo tuya ahora…" dijo bardock sonrio… el rey se disculpo con la familia son… y nombro a bardock su primer general…y ni nappa, ni zarbon objetaron… el era justo lo que el rey necesitaba para que lo mantuviese a raya…

*-*-*-*- dias despues…

Bulma desperto, estaba cansada, muy adolorida y en especial en lugares que ella nisiquiera pensaria en que pudiesen doler tanto… trato de ir al abño… no sabia ni donde estaba, ni que dia era, lo unico que queria era ir al baño… se levanto titubiante y encontro a duras penas el baño… pasaron unos minutos… se estaba lavando las manos… cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe y esto la hizo saltar "QUE RAYOS" dijo y vio a vegeta con mirada alterada "que pasa?" "DONDE ESTABAS?" dijo exaltado "en el baño… aquí mismo" dijo ella… entonces un escalofrio la recorrio y salio corriendo a el y lo abrazo y este la estrujo "no te alejes de mi… no puedo soportar no tenerte cerca" dijo vegeta, "lo siento pero la naturaleza llama" dijo ella "onna bulgar" dijo el sonriendo "vegeta" "si" "me quiero duchar" "de acuerdo" dijo sonriendo y serrando la puerta la cargo a la ducha "que haces?" "no pienso dejarte sola ni un segundo" "pero?" "onna, hemos estado apareandonos como conejos por casi dos semanas" bulma se apeno "esta bien no tienes que ser tan grafico" el sonrio y se desvistieron y ducharon… yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… no lo hicieron… no sean pervertidos… extrañamente ya no tenian tantos deseos de hacerlo… lo cual lo atribuyeron a haberlo hecho por dos semanas como conejitos… pero el estar cerca el uno del otro era una delirante necesidad…

Bueno…. A vegeta su papa le dio un enorme sermón… mientras la reina abrasaba amorosamente a bulma… su nueva hija… por su parte los chicos estaban super felices de tener a bulma en vegetasei para siempre… la vida siguió un curso semi normal… lo que se podía considerar normal… bulma estaba delirantemente feliz en dos meses se casaria formalmente con vegeta… no podía ser mas feliz…

Elenahedgehog: AHHH pero que dulcura

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … Los pajaros, las abejas y los sayan…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**LOS PAJAROS, LAS ABEJAS Y LOS SAYAN…**

Bulma estaba sentada frente a su tocador, se veía al espejo… todo parecía un sueño… era la misma habitación… el mismo va i viene de las asistentes… pero ahora estaba esbozando la mas grande sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos… "bulma deja de llorar, te arruinaras el maquillaje" "déjala juu, ella tiene todo el derecho a llorar si quiere, este es su día" dijo videl "oh bulma luces hermosa" dijo chichi… bulma les sonrió… "no cabe en mi tanta felicidad, es como un sueño" "EL DE AMBOS ONNA" dijo vegeta que se estaba escurriendo por la ventana.

"VEGETA?" dijo chichi "VEGETA SAL DE AQUÍ" dijo videl "ES DE MALA SUERTE VER A LA NOVIA ANTES DE LA CEREMONIA" dijo juu, siendo apoyada por las otras, bulma solo se lo devoraba con la mirada… lucia tan apuesto en su armadura nupcial, por su parte vegeta la miraba allí luciendo tan celestial… su ángel que el le arranco las alas para que permaneciera con el "AL DIABLO, ella y yo ya somos pareja de todas maneras, solo lo aremos mas formal" dijo el no mirando a las fastidiosas y dirigiéndose a bulma con la clara intención de robarle algunos besos y caricias a su onna "VETE; VETE; VETE; LA VAS A DESARREGLAR" dijeron las chicas que lo empezaron a empujar hacia la puerta "YO TAMBIEN TRAIGO REFUERZOS" dijo vegeta y silbo y por la ventana entraron los chicos en sus armaduras y se lanzaron a su respectiva chica…, lo que bulma y vegeta aprovecharon para besarse..

_Era como en su sueño, un hermoso quiosco…_

_creado en el medio del jardín de rosas, _

_ella usando el vestido de boda de su mama _

_con incrustaciones de diamante_

_y adornos de perlas… _

_su ramo de flores de lyd,_

_su madre y amigas vestidas en bellos vestidos _

_color perla con adornos de rosas rojas,_

_vegeta y sus hermanos con su armadura_

_blanca con plateado y capa azul _

_y su vegeta en su armadura_

_blanca con dorado y su capa roja, _

_su padre entregándola en el altar… _

_un cielo hermoso y claro donde en su azul_

_bulma podía sentir la calidez del sol _

_como la de sus padres_

_viéndola desde el cielo…_

Vegeta esbozaba la sonrisa mas sincera en toda su vida… por fin por lo que tanto rogó a los dioses… por lo que lucho tanto… su onna…. Su ángel… por fin será suyo…. Para toda la vida… y ese pensamiento fue bendecido por la mas bella sonrisa… los padres de vegeta no podían creer lo realmente dichoso que se veía vegeta… la ceremonia fue muy privada… solo familia y elites… pero claro fue televisada y expuesta por todo vegetasei en televisores de pantallas enormes…

"príncipe vegeta acepto a lady bulma Brief-Son como su esposa" dijo el reverendo "acepto" dijo mirando a bulma fijamente a los ojos, "lady bulma, acepta al príncipe vegeta de vegetasei como su esposo" bulma lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió "acepto" "pueden proclamarse sus mutuos botos" dijo el padre "con este anillo yo vegeta te tomo a ti bulma como mi legitima esposa, para resguardarte, adorarte, fielmente y sobre todo entregarte a ti mi ser, cuerpo, corazón y alma para toda la eternidad" dijo colocándole el anillo… todos se quedaron perplejos ante tales palabras…

"con este anillo, yo te tomo a ti vegeta, como mi esposo, entregándome a ti en cuerpo y alma… y con ello amarte y adorarte por toda la eternidad"… dijo derramando unas lagrimas de felicidad… vegeta no espero al padre para decir algo… se lanzo a bulma besándola apasionadamente…

"mi señor debe esperar un poco, primero debo terminar de declararlos consortes y sigue la coronación de lady bulma como princesa de vegetasei" dijo el padre, vegeta solo lo ojeo y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, mientras gruñía ferozmente y su mano resplandecía "LES PRESENTO A LADY BULMA PRINCESA DE VEGETASEI::: SALUDEN A LA NUEVA PAREJA DE PRINCIPES DE VEGETASEI EL FUTURO DE NUESTRO REINO" grito nervioso el pobre padre, mientras el rey vegeta le colocaba la corona a su hijo y la reina a su nueva hija, era una hermosa tiara con incrustaciones de diamantes y un bello zafiro azul en su centro…

Vegeta le sonreía a bulma mientras se seguían besando y ella se la regresaba… partieron en un carruaje a su luna de miel al desierto donde pasaron un mes entero solos… y juntos… bulma estaba feliz y vegeta se sentía refrescado… el casaba algo para comer todo los días… ambos cocinaban… bulma lo encontró divertido… vegeta no sabia cocinar, pero cuando ella le empezó a enseñar el desarrollo un gusto por ello… y resulto ser que es bueno… a tal grado que el insistía en cocinar, bulma lo dejo… al parecer a el le parecía bastante divertido además ella prefería cocinar postres ese era su jobi.

Ambos estaban tan felices juntos, que pensaban extender la estadía… pero vegeta extrañaba entrenar y bulma trabajar en el laboratorio… pero lo decisivo fue cuando bulma sufrió un desmayo… vegeta estaba entrenando frente a la casa y bulma salio con una bandeja con limonada, el al verla se acerco para recibirla, cuando lentamente bulma empezó a cerrar los ojos y a irse de lado… vegeta se quedo tan asustado por ese desliz de bulma que no se separo de ella… también empezó a notar que dormía mas… tanto que de noche cuando el esperaba tener una diversión nocturna como en su primer mes de luna de miel… bulma era como piedra… no despertaba para nada…

Cuando regresaron bulma por supuesto viva en el palacio… vegeta se negó rotundamente a alejarse de ella, si ella deseaba ir al laboratorio, el la acompañaba, si ella quería a pasear con sus fastidiosas amigas el era su sombra…los chicos también notaron el cambio particular en bulma… y a esto se unieron nuevos cambios de conducta… bulma se puso gruñona y sus cambios de humor eran terribles… de feliz saltaba a triste y de melosa a rabiosa… vegeta se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo y hablo con los chicos si sus novias presentaban tales conductas…

"chichi es muy tierna conmigo y a veces algo sentimental pero no cambia de humor" dijo goku pensativo "juu es gruñona y rabiosa, pero esa es su forma de ser" dijo raditz, "videl es algo compleja pero no tanto, tiene a veces arranques de mal humor, pero es por que se apena" dijo brolly… decidieron ir a preguntar a las chicas… las cuales se dirigían a visitar a bulma… vegeta las a bordo y les pregunto como contentar a bulma pues su humor estaba extraño, o si talvez estaba enferma "bueno recuerdas haberle hecho algo que posiblemente la molestara" "no, ella esta feliz a un momento, después sensible y por todo llora o se enoja" dijo el pensativo "que?" dijeron en susurro las chicas "y se ha vuelto perezosa, airee fue a casa y se la paso todo el día dormida en el sofá" dijo raditz, "y comilona, rayos se comió todas mis galletas" dijo goku, "y creo que esta un poco enferma" dijo vegeta "es cierto ayer salimos de entrenar y bulma pasaba por ahí y se desmayo"…

Los chicos empezaron a comentar otros rasgos y las chicas se quedaron perplejas y su rostro se ponía pálido… "que les pasa?" dijo vegeta "ve… ve… vegeta…?" dijo chichi "si?" dijo el perplejo "lo que nos dicen es que a estado, dormilona, sentimental y con desmayos constantes?" "así es" dijo el… las chicas salieron corriendo rumbo al castillo, encontraron a bulma acostada en el sillón leyendo un libro "BULMAAAAAAAAAA" entraron las tres como locas, la encontraron en la cocina sentada en la barra… "que les pasa?" dijo mientras comía un sándwich de apariencia extraña, "que rayos estas haciendo?" dijo juu "comiendo" dijo ella "que es eso" dijo videl con cara de asco "emparedado de crema de mani con sardinas y bombones y pepinillos… quieren " "ASCOOOO".

Juu se puso frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros "bulma dime algo, pero es muy importante entendiste?" "si juu, entendí" dijo ella curiosa "vegeta dijo que estabas actuando algo rara y con un cambio de salud, eso es verdad?" "me he sentido rara últimamente pero no veo por que de tanto susto" dijo ella, en eso entraron los chicos "ola chicos" ellos la saludaron… "dime bulma cuando fue la ultima vez que te paso ESO?" dijo chichi mirándola a los ojos "eso?" "si eso, ya sabes la visita mensual" dijo videl…

"QUE VISITA DE QUE HABLAN?" dijo vegeta molesto "CALLATEEE" dijeron las chicas y ellos se quedaron callados y perplejos "recuérdalo bulma es importante" dijo juu "Mmmh, no me acuerdo", dijo pensativa, juu la jalo del sillón y la llevaba a rastras fuera del lugar seguida de las chicas "HEY QUE PASA A DONDE ME LLEVAN?" "A CON MARON" "CON MARON Y POR QUE?" "POR QUE ELLA TIENE LO QUE NECESITAMOS" dijo aun jalándola "por lo menos déjenme llevar otro sándwich" dijo tratando de alcanzar "ASCOOO" discutía juu con bulma.

"ustedes esperen aquí" dijo videl, "no te preocupes vegeta bulma estará bien" dijo chichi y se fueron las tres… pero a la cuenta de 5 las siguieron… al llegar a la residencia de los estudiantes humanos, allí juu llego y empezó a azotar la puerta… mientras le gritaba a maron para que abriera, las chicas le zurraban cosas a bulma al oído… bulma se puso colorada y dijo "como no me di cuenta?" dijo toda perpleja, las chicas le palmeaban las manos para calmarla…

Los chicos llegaron y vegeta tomo a bulma en sus brazos "que diablos hacen aquí les dije que esperaran en el palacio" dijo videl "miren, chikiujines (terrícolas) no permitiré que anden arrastrando a mi compañera como desquiciadas por todo vegetasei" dijo el abrasándola protectoramente… y del abrazo… bulma… vomito… la estrujo demasiado "ONNNAAAAA" grito vegeta, pero fue mas por el susto que por nada… "DAMELA" dijo videl y la llevo al baño, y vegeta y goku, junto con chichi se fueron con ella… de ahí la llevarían a palacio…

"permíteme" dijo raditz y de un golpe tumbo la puerta… "gracias" dijo y entro con videl, seguidas por raditz y brolly, allí siguieron un extraño sonido que los condujo a la habitación… donde maron estaba con… "KRILLIN?" dijeron perplejas las chicas "hola…." Dijo tapándose con la cobija al igual que maron "QUE DEMONIOS HACEN ENTRANDO ASÍ A MI HABITACION?" dijo molesta "No venimos por ti, es por bulma" dijo juu "pues aquí no esta" dijo molesta "lo sabemos idiota, me refiero a que necesitamos de ti para ayudar a bulma" dijo juu "por que demonios haría algo por ella" dijo con la vena de la frente a punto de explotar "vamos maron no seas mala, bulma es mi amiga y si viene es por que en realidad es algo importante" dijo krillin besándole el cuello.

"bueno, pero solo por que en verdad parece serio y por que mi krillin lindo me lo pide" dijo maron poniéndose su bata "desde cuando son novios?" pregunto videl a krillin "bueno, cuando yamcha dejo a maron, estuvo muy triste… así que me dedique a animarla y una cosa llevo a la otra" dijo colorado "y ahora estoy con un chico mil veces mejor que yamidiota" dijo maron besándole la frente a krillin y este solo se rió un poco abochornado.

"ahora digan que quieren de mi?" "necesitamos un P.D.E." dijo juu, maron y krillin se pusieron colorados y krillin se desmayo… y maron se quedo muda… "que te hace pensar que tengo eso?" dijo abochornada "por que eres promiscua y cuidadosa con tu persona y por que por un rumor me entere que a yamloser no era fan de usar protección" dijo juu "siempre use protección con el, pero si tengo una de esas por que mi madre insistió" dijo ella abochornada… entro al baño y salio con tres cajitas "tomen son tres diferentes, para estar seguras" dijo y videl la abrazo "gracias maron esto no lo olvidaremos" "si, si, ahora VALLANSE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS" dijo refiriéndose a estar con krillin "Y ALGUIEN QUE REPARE MI PUERTAAAAA", raditz y brolly pidieron un bot para el trabajo y se fueron con las chicas…

Vegeta estaba dando vueltas en el pasillo, como bestia enjaulada, estaban todos los chicos en el pasillo frente a la habitación de bulma y de vegeta… las chicas estaban allí en la recamara y juu en el baño con bulma… Bulma estaba en el baño, sentada en la taza con la primera test en la mano… tenia un signo de mas… juu sostenía la segunda que tenia una carita feliz… y en la tercera que estaba en el lavabo aparecía un corazón… bulma miro a juu y le sonrió mientras dejaba brotar lagrimas… "que voy a hacer juu?" "bueno, es normal cuando que pasara esto cuando haces esas cosas sin protección" dijo juu "como crees que lo tome?" "solo hay una forma de saberlo"… "podrías pedirles a todos que salgan a la sala… quiero hablar a solas con el… cuando pase todo te envió un mensaje por mi celular para que les digas tu a ellos" "de acuerdo"

Así todos fueron a la sala del ala norte y bulma quedo a solas con vegeta "onna estas bien?" "si, podría decirse" dijo "onna estas enferma?, si te ocurre algo no importa que, yo siempre estafe contigo, sin importar nada" dijo arrodillándose frente a ella y tomando sus manos en las de el… "te amo bulma, nada cambiara eso" dijo besándoselas y mientras le abrazaba las piernas acurrucaba su cabeza en su regazo y ella lo abrazo de la cabeza y se la acariciaba…

"vegeta, no estoy enferma, pero si es algo muy importante lo que me pasa" dijo y el asintió "estos cambios en mi son síntomas de algo que tengo, pero no es una enfermedad" el la miro fijo "entonces que es?" "vegeta… (Empezó a derramar unas lagrimas)" el la abrazo fuertemente "no llores mi bulma… me destroza el alma verte llorar" "vegeta… estoy embarazada"…

Vegeta la miro a los ojos… "que?" "estoy esperando un bebe…nuestro bebe" dijo tocándose el vientre… vegeta se le quedo mirando y ella tomo esto como decepción, bulma al verlo empezó a llorar mas y se abrazo ella misma "estas segura?" "si, así que si tienes algún problema con ello te puedes ir almmghhhh" quedo silenciada por un beso tan lleno de amor… apasionado… vegeta la abrazada y empezó a derramar lagrimas "dime que no es un sueño, dime que esto es real" dijo entre besos "juu me consiguió unas pruebas pero debo hacerme una de sangre para estar segura" "entonces que se haga" y se continuaron besando…

Cuando le dijeron a los chicos goku abrazo como loco a bulma y raditz… se lanzo sobre vegeta aseverando que era un aprovechado... los chicos reunieron a tods los de la familia… ya saben amigos, elites y familia… y bulma y vegeta les dieron la noticia… secamente vegeta con un enorme bochorno dijo "la onna y yo tendremos un crio" es lo mejor que pudo decir… La felicidad por todo el planeta se extendio… los principes otorgarian un heredero…

**Bebes Y Sayajines….**

Bulma estaba sentada en el jardin en una mecedora… hacia un dia muy bello, fresco y soleado… "que lindo" "que cosa bulma?" dijo una voz de detrás de ella… "la vida hasta ahora… a sido muy grata" dijo mirando al cielo… vegeta se sento a su lado y se recargo en ella… bulma le acaricio la cabeza… "estas feliz con esto vegeta?" dijo bulma "es mas de lo que jamas soñe…" dijo besandole la palma de la mano "me preocupa la reaccion de todos" "por que?" "lo aceptaron muy bien" "que querias que hicieran? Es lo mas maravilloso que pudo habernos pasado" dijo miandola a los ojos.

"lo se, pero no pensaba tener un hijo tan pronto… aun siendo tan joven… pero siento que hay algo que todos piensan y no me dicen" "eso?" "tu sabes?" "si" "que es?" "el como puede ser que fuese tan pronto que pudiéramos engendrar… los sayan somos recios en ese aspecto" bulma lo pensó "en ese caso me parece lógico… los humanos en cambio somos muy proliferas… una mujer en promedio de vida es fértil desde los 15 a los 50 años de vida y un promedio de gestación de 9 meses…" "nueve meses? Nosotros somos 11 meses" "por que tanto?" "por lo mismo, somos raza guerrera no se puede ir al frente mostrando el embarazo por lo cual se retiene lo mas posible en el cuerpo de la madre, además eso de los síntomas, eso tampoco lo sufren serian blanco fácil, te imaginas en una batalla que tuviera que salir corriendo a tirara su desayuno?" "lo comprendo".

El embarazo de bulma se daba normalmente pero en su revisión numero tres en el quinto mes la doctora les dijo que el niño si que estaba desarrollándose bien… que debían empezar a pensar en nombres… bulma estaba nerviosa… sabia que era tradición que si era varón se llamara vegeta pero el tenia en mente otro nombre… bulma actuaba raro y vegeta lo notaba, "onna que te pasa?" bulma que estaba leyendo titubeo "nanada" "pues si es nada por que lees el libro al reves?" bulma suspiro… "no es nada serio en serio" dijo ella pero había algo que la tenia acongojada "dilo" dijo poniendose frente a ella… "vegeta?" "si?" "no es nada" dijo ella levantandose y marchandose dejandolo ahí parado todo perplejo.

Le pregunto a sus hermanos… no sabian nada, a las chicas … no sabian nada… a quien mas?... entonces penso en alguien… ese calvo amigo suyo… era el unico varon al que el no tenia un acceso coehernte y el mejor confidente si ella no deseaba que nadie mas dijese nada… krillin estaba comprando flores para maron cuando vegeta lo agarro de su chaqueta y lo arrastro ahasta un punto lejano… "tu sabes que tiene la onna?" "de que hablas?" "no soy una persona pasicente" "y es por eso que ella no te dice nada" "que tiene?" "es por el bebe" "esta enferma?" "no es eso… bulma quiere ponerle otro nombre al bebe" "que?" "quiere llamarlo con su nombre especial, un nombre el cual siempre soño ponerle a su primer hijo… queria llamarlo como su hermano se hubiera llamado" "bulma tiene un hermano?" "no, el fallecio antes de nacer, tuvieron un accidente y la señora brief lo perdio… bulma sufrio tanto esa perdida que fue esa perdida la que hizo al señor brief traer a su famila a vegetasei" vegeta quedo impactado.

Esa noche se fue a la cama temprano y escucho a bulma tomando un baño, entro al baño y vio a bulma en la tina "hola" dijo ella mientras acariciaba su barriguita saltada, vegeta se quito la ropa todo mientras bulma lo miraba con ojos ambirientos… "me permites acompañarte?" "algo me dice que aunque dijese que no… no lo tomarias nada bien" dijo ella "me dirias que no?" dijo el entrando a la tina por detrás de ella… "no… no creo que tenga la fuerza de voluntad para acerlo…" dijo mientras dejaba espacio para que vegeta se acomodara detrás de ella…

Así… acostados ambos en la tina el detrás de ella… vegeta con una esponja le tallaba delicadamente el cuerpo… en especial el vientre… "mmmhhhh creo que a el le agrada… puedo sentir su ronronear desde adentro…" dijo ella, vegeta solo solto un hump… "bulma?" "si" dijo ella mientras se le recargaba… el la abrazo contra su pecho… "no hay algo que me quieras decir?" bulma parpadeo y con una mirada ingenua volteo a verlo "sobre que podria ser" dijo mientras hacia sus caderas hacia atrás… podía sentir claramente su ereccion sobre crecida… vegeta dejo salir un sonido primitivo "bulma…. No es justo…" dijo el acariciando sus pechos… "lo que no es justo es que me provoques con mi dulce predilecto cuando estoy a dieta" era su forma de decirle que odiaba este periodo de abstinencia que se habian auto impuesto… vegeta temia provocarle un aborto con lo riguroso que eran sus actividades maritales…

"bulma de esto no es de lo que hablo… dime por favor aquello que no me quieres decir" dijo mientras la tomaba del talle y se frotaba su intimidad contra bulma… "esto es extorsión vegetaaaaa" decia al sentir a su esposo en todo su esplendor… "dimelo" "es una tonteria mia" "no interesa…" "es un capricho egoísta mio" dijo ella y vegeta se levanto… "hey que pasa?" dijo bulma, mientras veia a vegeta ir por su toalla, se la puso en la cintura y se sento en el banquito que usaban para bañarse…

"no creo que sea nada y no creo que sea una tonteria" dijo molesto… bulma estaba sorprendida… estaban teniendo su primera pelea de casados… "vegeta olvida el asunto" "jamas" dijo aun mas molesto "pues salte de aqui y dejame tomar mi baño en paz" dijo ella zambulléndose en la tina… vegeta se quedo ahí… bulma dejo pasar un minuto… podía ver en el reflejo del azulejo la silueta inerte de vegeta… un segundo minuto… seguia ahí… un tercero… necesitaba aire… y salio a respirar "AAAHHHG…" dijo al salir y tomar una bocanada enorme de aire… y ahí estaba vegeta… "me hibas a dejar ahogarme" "es un berrinche tuyo" "estoy tan molesta que incluso el lo esta… mira ven aquí incluso ya quiere salirse a patearte el trasero por hacer enojar a su mami" dijo ella y vegeta se sento en la orilla de la tina y colocando su mano en el vientre de bulma sintio las primeras patadas de trunks…

"dios…." Dijo admirado "lo vez ya quiere salir a entrenar para poderte dar tus pataditas" dijo bulma orgullosa del pequeño guerrerito que tenia en su pansita… "como se mueve" "te lo dije" "pero esto no me contentara de mi enojo hacia ti" dijo vegeta y cuando se hiba levantar bulma le agarro su mano "por que quieres saberlo tanto?" dijo ella mirando a su barriguita "por que si es importante para ti lo es para mi" "pues sentimos lo mismo" dijo bulma "entonces no me lo dices por que va en contra de algo importante para mi?" "puede que si" dijo ella…

"nada es mas importante para mi que tu bulma… tu vas primero que todo… primero tu, luego el, luego yo y al final el resto" dijo vegeta haciéndole un ademán para que se moviera, el se metió por delante y se acostó al lado de bulma descansando su cabeza en su regazo para que su oído estuviese justo sobre el vientre de bulma… podía escuchar sonidos de agua y sentir los golpecitos de los movimientos de su hijo…

"dime…" bulma resoplo, "siempre pensé que si tuviese un hijo le pondría un nombre en especifico…ya lo dije ok, solo queria que nuestro bebe tuviese otro nombre que no era vegeta… te dije que era una tontería mia" "por que?" "de que hablas?" "por que es importante ese otro nombre para ti?" bulma acaricio la cabeza de vegeta "es un nombre que siempre considere muy bonito y que me parecía muy curioso..." "por que?" "que preguntón andas" "así es" "por que significa bulma" el se levanto a mirarla "quieres que el bebe se llame bulma" "no tontito bulma es nombre de niña y prometí que jamas le pondría a una hija mia bulma… siempre han hecho burla de mi nombre" dijo molesta "y entonces" "mi nombre tiene dos versiones… bulma es para mujer y TRUNKS es para varón… siempre me gusto mas el nombre de trunks que de bulma… de pequeñita solia vestirme de niño y decir que me llamaba trunks, me ponia ropa de mi papa" dijo sonriente…vegeta se podía imaginar claramente a bulma una pequeñita de 3 o 4 años con la bata de su papa y sus pantalones y zapatos caminar por ahí diciendo que era era un sujeto llamado trunks…

"vegeta… yo iba a tener un hermanito" vegeta la miro y abrazo aun mas fuerte "íbamos al hospital, estaba lloviendo, yo jugaba en el asiento de atrás con mi tía Milk, mama iba a dar a luz, íbamos en el auto cuando un conductor ebrio salio de la nada, papa esquivo el choque pero ese conductor ya había hecho aun camión de transporte perder el control y choco con nosotros..." vegeta se quedo perplejo… "desperté en el hospital… papa estaba a mi lado en silla de ruedas… me dijo que a mama la estaban operando para salvar su vida… pero que mi hermanito se había ido al cielo… junto con mi tia" dijo ella en lagrimas… "bulma…" "cuando vi a mama solo me pregunto que nombre me hubiese gustado para mi hermanito… así el podrá irse al cielo para volverse un angelito… le dije que le daria mi nombre… para que el siempre estuviera conmigo" vegeta la beso y compartió sus lagrimas "mi bulma…" "eso no es todo vegeta… mi tia milk… era la mama de chichi" vegeta se quedo perplejo…

"me parece bien" dijo vegeta "que?" "me gusta trunks… impone presencia…" "pero que no es tradición que su nombre sea vegeta?" "puede ser trunks V. así sera su segundo nombre" dijo el besando a su vientre "mi pequeño trunks..."

Vegeta le dijo a su padre y su madre su resolución y ellos lo aceptaron… no es que en realidad pudiesen hacer algo, pues vegeta que era el padre y bulma la madre lo decidieron… bulma estaba tan feliz de tener a su vegeta y ahora pronto muy pronto a su hermoso trunks…

Ya en el sexto mes de embarazo bulma estaba con su okaasan y la reina cuando sintio un fuerte dolor "AAAHHHH" era como si su dolor llegara a los varones de la familia… todos sintieron que algo andaba mal… cuando llamaron para ver si pasaba algo bulma estaba en el hospital… vegeta llego y unos paramédicos lo empujaron a una habitación a cambiarse… se reunio con bulma en el quirófano… el bebe estaba por nacer… vegeta quedo… traumado… vio salir a su bebe del cuerpo de bulma… el cansancio de ella, su dolor… como una mujer soportaba tal dolor… bulma lo miro y supo que significaba ese rostro perplejo, "es amor vegeta, es amor" dijo bulma… y vegeta supo que realmente eso era amor al tener en sus brazos por primera vez a su hijo… su pequeño "trunks" dijo el besando su frentecita y después devorar los labios de su esposa…

Tres meses después… todo vegetasei estaba totalmente enamorado del príncipe trunks… era bello, realmente bello, había heredado la exquisitez de su madre y la presencia de un sayajin… ojos claros como un cristal… pero con la mirada fuerte de un sayan… cabello color lavanda, pero la piel oliva de su padre… era hermoso…

Vegeta estaba totalmente enamorado de su hijo… era realmente celoso de el… solo había a alguien que celaba mas…y era a la madre… los veia ahí los dos juntos bulma amamantando a trunks "vas a estar todo el dia parado ahí o vas a venir aquí?" dijo bulma con tono travieso, vegetahizo que se levantara de su mecedora y el se sento , ella en sus piernas con trunks en su regazo… "podria pasar el resto de mi vida aquí" dijo vegeta "pues yo no tengo ningun deseo de moverme, ni el" dijo mirando al bebe que se estaba acurrucando para dormir… vegeta sonrio y los abrazo y los tres se quedaron dormidos ahí… juntos… como una familia…

Elenahedgehog: OHHHH SIIIIIIIIIIIII donde pone el OJO pone la BALA…

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … como siempre debió ser…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…./-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**COMO SIEMPRE DEBIÓ SER….**

Bulma estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama… estaba lloviendo… uno de esos días en donde no le gustaba hacer nada… ni estar sola… vegeta estaba entrenando con un príncipe invitado que había venido desde muy lejos a apreciar el centro de entrenamiento y por cortesía vegeta debía estar con el… los reyes estaban haciendo cosas diplomáticas y ella en realidad no quería hacer nada… solo no quería estar sola...

Se levanto de su cama y camino a la habitación contigua… era la de trunks… el pequeño estaba teniendo un descanso intranquilo… bulma supuso que era la lluvia… el había heredado el disgusto que bulma le tenia… ella lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la cama que compartía con su esposo… allí lo recostó a su lado y le cantaba arrullos… el arrullo que siempre le cantaba su mama…

_Duerme, duerme… ángel de dulce mirar…_

_Duerme y sueña… en tu dulce soñar…_

_Cierra los ojos… que cansados están…_

_Mama te cuida en tu soñar…_

_Duerme, duerme… ángel de tierno mirar…_

_Duerme y sueña… en un sueño estelar…_

_Tus ojos ya pesan… quieren descansar…_

_Papa te cuida en tu soñar…_

_Duerme, duerme… ángel de suave mirar…_

_Duerme y sueña… con el universo explorar…_

_Sueños de aventura, de amor y demás…_

_Tus padres te cuidan en tu soñar…_

Bulma empezó a derramar unas lagrimas… se sentía tan melancólica… en un día lluvioso ella perdió a su hermanito… en un día lluvioso, ella perdió a sus padres… en un día lluvioso su corazón le dolía mas que nada… se sentía sola, abandonada… sentía que el mundo le caería encima…

No quería estar sola… tenia miedo… no quería estar sola allí con trunks… tenia miedo por ella y por el… si ella no estaba tranquila el tampoco… se levando y llamo a su casa… sus papas no estaban… entonces llamo al celular de raditz… "bulma?" "Rayray estas ocupado?" "si" "OH… y sabes si goku lo esta?" "si, también" "OH… y que hacen?" "estamos recogiendo un muy importante paquete" "y que es?" "no es un que… es un quien" "y quien es?" en eso se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta… bulma se levanto y al abrir… "a ti" dijo raditz colgando el celular justo enfrente de ella y a su lado estaba goku… bulma soltó unas lagrimas y los abrazo…

Alisto a trunks y los cuatro se fueron a casa… toda la familia son estaba… comieron, jugaron… y sobre todo… mimaron a bulma y a trunks a mas no poder… "bulma había algo que quería decirte" dijo turles "si tío?" "encontré esto en la oficina de tu papa… bueno a tu papa brief… lo escuche haciendo un sonido de bip y una luz se le empezó a prender y apagar…

Bulma se quedo callada y se empezó a poner pálida… "donde esta?" "en la oficina de bardock" bulma salio corriendo y allí estaba… "no puede ser.." corrió al aparato y lo activo… era una especie de huevo que se abrió y era una pantallita con una consola… "que es bulma?" pregunto goku… "es un transmisor… era mi comunicador personal entre yo y…" empezó a llorar "bulma?" dijo mirash y la abrazo "era mi comunicador entre mis padres y yo… cuando ellos partían siempre llevaban uno igual con ellos… para estar siempre en contacto"…

El aparato empezó a brillar y de pronto de escucho una voz… "este es Alfa brief… respondan… este es alfa brief… alguien atienda… nave caída repito… nave caída… coordenadas 54645ª435R234FDHG435…ssssssssss" todos se quedaron mudos…

Todos se fueron al angar… y llamaron a vegeta… el boto literalmente al príncipe visitante y salio al angar…. Los padres de vegeta se sorprendieron ante la reacción de su hijo y lo siguieron … bardock les contó de la transmisión… he inmediatamente se hizo un viaje de rescate… era muy lejos bastante… bardock y turles fueron destinados para ir… el viaje duraría casi un año en ir y venir si todo marchaba bien… vegeta veía todo esto y se sentía inútil…

Tomo una decisión… el iría también… bulma lo tomo de la armadura "te iras también?" "que mejor para asegurar que el viaje sea seguro… que el que vaya el guerrero mas poderosos de vegetasei" "no quiero que vayas… no quiero que te alejes de mi… ya mi tío y otousan iran y ahora también tu me dejaras?" "no te dejare… jamás lo haré… siempre estaré aquí" dijo tocándole el corazón "además no crees que sea apropiado que tenga tiempo para congraciarme con mis suegros…" ambos se rieron de esto… "vuelve pronto a mi…mi vegeta" "no quiero estar lejos de ustedes pero es necesario… siempre me sentí tan impotente al no poder cumplirte el sueño mas grande que siempre has tenido… el curar esa herida en tu corazón que siempre se habré en días de lluvia" dijo el abrasándola "vegeta" …

Fueron a casa donde se amaron ardientemente… "tómalo como un regalo tardío de aniversario" dijo vegeta… era verdad… ya habían cumplido un año de matrimonio y pronto trunks cumpliría un año "vallan después del cumple años de trunks…no quiero que te pierdas su primer cumple años…" el sonrió "jamás me lo perdonaría de ser así"…

La celebración fue en grande… el planeta entero estaba de fiesta… todos sus amigos estaban... incluso los de vegeta del centro de entrenamiento, incluyendo a friezar y malathia…

El dia llego y vegeta se marcho, bulma lo beso y el se despidio de su esposa y de su hijo… el vio como su padre se hiba a esa nave y esta se hiba… el pobre sintio la soledad que sentia su madre y ambos dormian arropados por la capa de vegeta que aun tenia su aroma…

Vegeta por su parte entreno todo el viaje, con turles y bardock… pero lo que entrenaba era como presentarse con los padres de bulma… jamas los conocio… y como decirles * hola soy el principe vegeta y por cierto soy el esposo de su hija y tenemos ya un hijo* y bardock pensaba como decirle a theodor * hola brief san como has estado, no te preocupes por bulma la adopte como mi hija, la criamos en mi casa, tu hermano se la llevo a la tierra despues, y volvió despues de un tiempo y por cierto la volvimos dama de vegetasei y ahora es la esposa del principe y futura soberana de vegetasei y ademas ya tienen un hijo a susu jóvenes 16 años… * dios si que estaban nerviosos…

Llegaron a las coordenadas… era un planetoide verde muy verde… mas parecia un pedazo de un planeta explotado… al llegar exploraron y encontraron una colonia de criaturitas extrañas (parecidas a bomberman, no soy dueña de ese videojuego ni nada) preguntaron por el cientifico y su esposa "buscan a briefy papa y a briefy mama" dijo la criaturita… "viven en la colina para hablar con gente del cielo para que vengan por ellos antes de que hagamos boooommmm" dijoel divertido… "boom?" dijo bardock "si, nuestro planeta ya hizo boom y ahora este lugar hara boom pronto" dijo el y tomando la mano de vegeta lo jalo a la colina.

"por aqui por aquí" los guiaron eran como 10 criaturitas… el la colina abia una vieja nave y una enorme antena y alli se podía ver a una mujer de cabellos dorados mirando al cielo "mama briefy, este sujeto raro te busca y a papa" dijo corriendo a su alrededor "por dios, cariñooooo" dijo al verlos…. El cientidico salio de la casa y se saludaron "bardok san, turles san y… no creo tener el placer" dijo el "soy el principe vegeta" (las presentaciones se dieron)

Al parecer ellos eran los sobrevivientes del planeta yadorak… una tribu jugatona su poder era explotar cosas, un dia llego un enemigo que los asusto tanto que ellos explotaron del susto… ellos al ser bebes cuando paso el lugar donde estban no exploto… los señores brief los criaron al caer alli, y el diseño unos guantes canalizadores para evitar que explotaran sin control… eran muy infantiles… y solo comian chatarra… literalmente, comian rocas, madera y demas escombro… y eran ingeniosos para construir cosas y se volvieron como los asistentes del doctor… sus nombres eran picco, chicco, kicco, nicco, kocco, macco, ricco, Rocco, jocco y el que parecia ser el lider Ecco… no tenian sexo solo al tener la energia suficiente y minerales se podrian reproducir hacian un huevo con energia y de ahí nacian… en realidad solo eran cuatro los sobrevivientes de ahi, ecco, ricco, Rocco, jocco y los ultimos tres tuvieron bebes… nicco, kocco, macco y despues esos tres tuvieron bebes… picco, chicco, kicco…

"y tu por que no tienes?" dijo turles… "y por que no tienes tu?" dijo el molesto parecia ser el menos tonto por así decirlo… todos abordaron la nave… vegeta paso un momento menos difícil de lo que penso.. la madre de bulma era una empalagosa y el señor brief era un despistado y se la paso hablando de aparatos con turles y bardock… y el hablando de bulma y de trunks con la señora brief y con los nekoboys como los bautizo la señora brief… se podria decir que era como media noche…y el no podía dormir… se sentia solo, en la cocina vio que salia de esta la señora brief… la siguió y la vio irse con una taza de te para el señor brief y ambos se sentaron frente a una ventana de la nave, acurrucados uno al lado del otro…

"que te parese nuestro yerno?" dijo la señora brief… "me parece un buen chico y bardock san a criado bien a nuestra hija… parece que ella ha sabido cuidarse y la vida la trato bien… me alegro" "se lo que sientes cariño, noches sin dormir pensando en ella y ahora por fin sabemos que estabien, muy bonita, con un apuesto esposo y un bebe lindisimo" dijo ella sujetando un sobre "aun no ves las fotos?" dijo el "no, al igual que tu esperare para verlos en persona, se que seran hermosos como siempre lo han sido en mi corazón" dijo ella abrazándolo "si nuestra hija heredo la mitad de lo hermosos que es tu corazón mi ángel se que lo seran" "lo ha hecho y no solo la mitad… a heredado un corazón aun mas grande, incluso lo suficiente para curar el mio" dijo vegeta surgiendo de entre las sombras.

Cuando llegaron a casa bulma estaba alli y trunks en sus brazos… vegeta al berla se desmayo su hijo estaba paradito al lado de su madre y en los brazos ella cargaba a un bebe… "mira bra ese es tu papa"… parece que vegeta le dejo un regalito a bulma… ya tenia al parecer un mes de embarazo el dia que vegeta partio… la reunión familiar fue muy calurosa… los brief estaban costruyendo su casa y por mientras vivian en el palacio… el doctor brief volvió a ser ingeniero en vegetasei… al saber que habian vuelto el rey que había vuelto a casa con chichi y el resto de los humanos hasta el proximo semestre… menos juu… que se había quedado a vivir con los Son… pues se comprometió con raditz… regreso a vegetasei… cosa que goku aprovecho para declararsele y ella acepto…

La vida no podía ser mejor… "te amo mi bulma" "y yo a ti mi vegeta" y ambos miraron en sus brazoz, vegeta cargando a su hijita y bulma a trunks "y ambos los amamos a ustedes…"

elenahedgehog: OHHHH SIIIIIIIIIIIII donde pone el OJO pone la BALA…

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … DESTINADOS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO

4


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video….

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

_**EPILOGUE….**_

**Destinados desde un principió**

Bulma estaba sentada en una familiar barda… bulma pensaba como el mmundo había girado… despues de haber recuperado a sus papas ellos se fueron a vivir a lado de la casa de bardock, junto con los nekoboys y ecco se quedo a vivir con bulma… se volvió el niñero su pajesito y niñero de sus hijos… ahora tenia un otousan una okaasan y un papa y una mama… los amaba a los cuatro y mucho… goku se caso con chichi y se fue a vivir a la tierra… ahora era el príncipe heredero al trono de la capital del norte… no le gustaba eso de la realeza, pero si debía soportar eso por estar con chichi lo haria… y tienen tres hijos, gohan el mayor, el que le sigue goten y la menor milk…

Juu se caso con raditz, tienen un par de gemelos varon y niña… como juu lo era con juuna, ahora ambos viajan de la tierra a vegetasei pues raditz era el encargado del centro de entrenamiento en la tierra traia a alumnos a vegetasei y juu pues ella se volvió su representante junto con krillin de la corporación capsula…. Y pues el se caso con maron y son muy felices…. Y se preguntaran por brolly y videl… pues ellos viven en vegetasei pues brolly es la mano derecha de vegeta y videl se volvió la dama de compañía de bulma… tienen dos hijos el mayor un chico llamado tarus y una niña llamada milfa.

Y se preguntaran que paso con lanch y ranchi pues son muy felices con sus esposos y lanch se volvió maestra de la academia al igual que ranchi, pero ella daba primeros auxilios, mientras que ranchi lucha greco romana… a y por cierto ambas tuvieron gemelos… lanch niñas y ranchi varoncitos… y si se preguntan por yamcha… pues el se caso con una chica sayan y se volvió un mandilon… tenia mucho en que pensar

Alli estaba ella, contemplando el cielo rojizo… hasta que una voz la trajo de nuevo a su realidad "OKAAAASAAAAAAAANNNN DONDE ESTASSSS?" decia una vocesita… bulma miro hacia abajo y vio que en un familiar jardin de rosas estaban unos pequeñines corriendo de un lado a otro buscando algo… "mama que haces alla arriba?" dijo un jovencito de unos 12 años aproximadamente, ojos azul cielo y cabellos color lavanda…

"nada trunks, solo meditando" "no deberias subir alli mamita, podrias hacerte daño" dijo en tono regañon el niño "estoy bien, siempre me he subido aquí" "otousan te busca" "cuando no? Jamas deja de buscar tenerme vigilada" dijo ella y el niño se rió alegremente… ambos ahora sentados en la banca… uno a uno tdos los niños se sentaron ahí… la madre llamada bulma de 28 años y sus hijos trunks de 12, bra de 11, los gemelos vegeta y vegeto de 9, velithia de 7, gear de 5 y las gemelas rashia y mirash de 3… estaban felizmente mirando las nubes pasar discutiendo su forma…

Cuando una voz gruñona los distrajo… "se puede saber que hacen todos aquí?" dijo un varon sayano de imponente porte… un hombre que imponia su presencia… y respeto… pero a la vez causaba gracia al tratar de sonar feroz… cargando una bebe de un año y medio dormitando en sus brazos… bulma sonrio e hizo que sus hijos le hicieran un espacio… vegeta floto hasta la pared y todos juntos miraraon por largo tiempo el cielo, hasta que llego la hora de comer…

Los niños correteaban alrededor de sus padres hasta vislumbrar a las puertas del castillo a unas personas… reunidas "YA LLEGARON" gritaron los chibos dejando atrás a sus papas… "vegeta?" "si?" "eres feliz?" vegeta la miro y ella miraba hacia abajo jugueteando con una florerilla que había sido dada a ella por uno de sus hijos… "no" bulma lo vio a los ojos "ser feliz no alcanza a describir lo dichoso que soy a tu lado bulma…" "no te arrepientes de nada?, por estos 12 años de estar junto a mi" "no" "que simple lo dices" "no son 12… son mas… pues fuiste mía desde que por primera vez te vi… acemas de 20 años mi bulma… mi chibi onna gritona… no lo sientes… estuvimos… DESTINADOS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO" dijo el tomando su mano y besándosela.

Bulma sonrió "esa es sin dudar alguna… una verdad universal…" "no lo vez bulma ellos son la prueba de mi devoción a ti… de mi amor… de nuestra pasión…" "no" "que?" dijo vegeta perplejo "todo es una prueba, ellos, tu, yo" y tomando su mano se la coloco sobre el vientre "y el, todos somos prueba viviente de nuestra verdad… siempre estuvimos… destinados… DESTINADOS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO" vegeta la miro y le sonrio antes de besarla… mientras todos sus amigos y familia eran testigos de su inagotable e inextinguible amor… en esta la decima reunion familiar TIERRA-VEGETASEI…

Elenahedgehog:  ya se acaboooooooooooooooooooo

les agradezco su atención y lean mis otros fics…. Porfis… agradezco a todos los que me enviaron reviws… los adoro, ustedes me apoyaron a seguir con la historia y me animaron a continuar…. Los amooooo…. Gracias por estar conmigo durante este fic…

y espero que esten al pendiente de mis futuros nuevos fics…. Santuario sayajin 3 "las cronicas de Gosha" y 1000 000 000 de razones y ademas promesa de siempre por siempre, ….

Aquí tambien habra mucho amor de hermanos entre Bulma y goku y sera vegeta x Bulma….. siiiiiiiii vegeta Bulma los adorooooo…. adiosin


End file.
